Otra oportunidad
by Dulzura Letal
Summary: En el Departamento de Misterios, Remus Lupin se da cuenta de que si no hace algo va a perder para siempre al amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer intento con algunas ideas que me persiguen desde hace tiempo. Una historia de veelas, en un universo alternativo que comienza con la escena de la batalla del Departamento de Misterios. Dos parejas fascinantes: Remus/Lucius, en primer lugar y Harry/Draco, más tarde. Lo que significa que habrá relaciones homosexuales, si no les agrada, por favor NO sigan leyendo.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados para pasar un buen rato olvidándome del trabajo, de mis obligaciones a pagar, de los trámites bancarios, de las herencias familiares, etc...**

**LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 1: Nos encontramos otra vez **

****

_**1 de junio de 1.954**_

****

Sostuvo a su primogénito en alto, en dirección a la luna llena. El cielo azul intenso, el aire cargado de aromas, la luz plateada que bañaba los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, y un silencio majestuoso; todo enmarcaba solemnemente el inicio del Rito.

Abraxas Magnus Malfoy conjuró los poderes de su sangre veela, mirando a su hijo entró en trance, y con voz profunda enunció el mensaje.

_Hijo mío, la luna te traerá con su luz,_

_la paz del espíritu, el perdón y el amor._

_El hijo de la luna curará tus heridas y _

_tú serás su último abrigo._

_**24 de junio 1996**_

_**Batalla del Departamento de Misterios**_

****

Los Mortífagos habían sido atrapados, de un momento a otro los Aurores los trasladarían a Azkaban, la prisión de los magos.

Remus Lupin acababa de perder al único amigo que le quedaba, al único nexo con una vida que parecía tan lejana. Se sentía descolocado, fuera de la realidad. Sirius Black ya no estaría cuando regresen a Grimmauld Place, su risa y su inmadurez eterna no le saldrían al paso a cada rato, en la lobreguez de la Casa Black.

Con la varita en la mano, era parte de la guardia que vigilaba a los Mortífagos. Levantó la vista y se encontró, de lleno, con la mirada gris de Lucius Malfoy.

Por segunda vez, en menos de una hora, su corazón dejó de latir. Antes había sido por una pérdida real, ahora, por la posibilidad de una pérdida futura. La expresión de Lucius parecía tranquila, arrogante; pero él vió con terrible claridad lo que el futuro le traería: la más devastadora soledad y la muerte. Lucius Malfoy no sobreviviría Azkaban. La prision sería su tumba. Ya no le quedaba resto a su alma.

Fue una fracción de segundo, pero Remus lo vio todo con claridad meridiana. Bajó la mirada, trató de respirar hondo, trató de que la mano que sostenía la varita no temblara. No podía soportarlo. El peso de la culpa era demasiado abrumador. Era _**su**_ culpa.

Como pudo se sentó en una grada de piedra. _'Vamos, Remus, respira.'_ Apoyó los antebrazos en los muslos, cerró los ojos. _'No puedo dejarlo. Tengo que hacer algo. Es mi culpa'._

- Remus- Arthur Weasley lo llamó suavemente- vamos a trasladar a los chicos a Hogwarts, necesitan atención médica...¿ Puedes venir ?

- Por supuesto- respondió; dándose cuenta de que ya se habían llevado a los Mortífagos y estaban listos para dejar el Ministerio. Se puso de pie, y con una última mirada al arco por dónde había caído Sirius, murmuró: - Adiós, nos volveremos a ver, mi amigo.

Los ecos de la Batalla eran devastadores, los chicos habían sufrido heridas, Harry se había descargado con Dumbledore por la muerte de Sirius. Voldemort había perdido algunos de sus soldados más fieles sin conseguir la profecía. Habían fallado. Estos pensamientos giraban a gran velocidad en la cabeza de Remus.

Necesitaba pensar, aclarar su mente y sus sentimientos. Eran las primeras horas de la madrugada de una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Lentamente se encaminó hacia el lago que parecía negro. Se sentó en un banco de piedra, dejando que la brisa y el silencio lo acaricien y lo ayuden pensar.

Por delante de todos esos pensamientos, por debajo, atravesándolos, uno solo : Lucius. Lucius y esos ojos grises, tan distintos a aquellos de hace tantos años. Cerró los ojos y recordó.

_**10 de Marzo del 1976**_

- ¡ Maldita mala suerte, Remy ! Cumples años y es luna llena…-exclamó Sirius Black, palmeándole la espalda a su amigo.

- No importa, Sirius, mañana es sábado¡ festejaremos toda la noche !- dijo James.- Mira Remus, Madam Pomfrey ya debe estar esperándote.

Remus dejó la sala común de la Casa Gryffindor con una sonrisa, y se encontró con la enfermera a mitad de camino. Como cada luna llena, Pomfrey lo acompañaba a la Casa de los Gritos por el pasaje del sauce boxeador y lo ayudaba a prepararse para la transformación.

Caminaban en silencio, Remus unos pasos más adelante. Justo cuando iba a bajar los primeros peldaños de la gran puerta de entrada del castillo, chocó contra algo y perdió el equilibrio. Unos brazos lo sostuvieron.

– Sería muy útil que mire al frente cuando camina, Señor Lupin- le advirtió la voz de Lucius Malfoy, el Profesor Auxiliar de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Remus levantó la cabeza, el rostro del profesor estaba muy cerca, y su voz no ocultaba una sonrisa. Lo miró a los ojos y se quedó inmóvil. Parecía que entraba a una escena alternativa, pero real.

_Ambos estaban rodeados con una luz muy intensa y cálida. Un Lucius de unos cuarenta años estaba de pie delante de un ventanal enorme que dejaba ver la luna llena, un Remus, también mayor se le acercó y le tomó la mano. ¡ La sensación era tan placentera ! Lucius le sonrió. -¿Mi padre te dio un mensaje para mi?- le preguntó._

_Remus le sonrió, le tomó ambas manos y repitió el mensaje :_

_Hijo mío, la luna te traerá con su luz,_

_la paz del espíritu, el perdón y el amor._

_El hijo de la luna curará tus heridas y _

_tú serás su último abrigo._

Como si lo tironearan de la túnica hacia atrás, se encontró de nuevo delante de Lucius Malfoy, a las puertas de Hogwarts.

- ¿ Se golpeó, Señor Lupin ?- dijo el profesor.

- N..no, estoy bien. Gracias.

- Vamos, Remus, se hace tarde- lo apuró Pomfrey.

- Buenas noches, Madam Pomfrey. Señor Lupin. – Con una inclinación, Lucius entró al castillo.

¿ Qué había pasado ? Remus siguió a la enfermera. Su cabeza era un torbellino, su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble. Todo su ser le pedía que buscara a Lucius, que le dijera lo que acababa de ver. Una fuerza incontenible le urgía ¡ Debía repetirle el mensaje !

La transformación lo tomó de sorpresa, barriendo con todas las sensaciones y sometiéndolo con dolor.

_**De vuelta junto al lago**_

Remus recordaba. Sus dieciséis años le habían cortado la vida en dos. Ni siquiera lo que era: un hombre lobo, ni siquiera eso había significado tanto en su vida.

Esa noche de luna llena supo que él era el compañero de Lucius Malfoy.

Aunque no se sabía con certeza, era un conocimiento asumido en el mundo mágico, los Malfoy tenían sangre veela. Su apariencia era prueba suficiente.

Una pequeña sonrisa le curvó los labios a Remus, perdido en sus recuerdos.

¡ Lucius era tan bello ! Los dos años que siguieron hasta que egresó de Hogwarts habían sido una tortura diaria. Ese hombre maravilloso podía ser suyo, sólo debía hablar, sólo debía repetirle el mensaje de su padre. ¿ Quién desecharía una oportunidad semejante ¿ Quién rechazaría ser parte de la familia más rica de las Islas, y una de las más ricas de Europa ¿ Quién rechazaría la oportunidad de ser un Malfoy ?

Remus no lo rechazaba, pero tampoco podía seguir con el Rito. Para él era impensable que Lucius lo eligiera. No. Jamás le diría que él era su compañero, él no estaba a la altura de la familia, no podía imponerle la carga de ciudar a un hombre lobo. Su sangre no le permitiría darle hijos. No. Lucius jamás sabría que Remus Lupin era su compañero. La verdad quedaría guardada en el corazón del hombre lobo.

¿Y ahora ? Veinte años después, esos ojos le habían advertido que no podía condenarlo a muerte. La verdad estaba en sus manos.

La decisión final le trajo paz. Se puso de pie. Lucius sabría que estaban destinados a estar juntos, Lucius sabría que lo había amado con todo su ser desde aquella noche de su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Pero antes, Remus iba a sacarlo de esa prisión.

Una sola persona podía ayudarlo. Estaba seguro que no le caería muy bien que lo despierte a estas horas, pero lo haría de todos modos.

Retomó el camino hacia el colegio, hacia las mazmorras. Tenía mucho que hablar con Severus Snape.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**¿ Seguimos ¿ Qué piensan ?**

**Tengo otra traducción autorizada…más las tres que estoy haaciendo…Pero quise darle la 'oportunidad' a 'mis Remus y Lucius' – respetuosamente, sabemos que son de J.K.Rowling- ¡ pero los míos quieren una historia donde estén juntos !**

**¿ Cómo hacer para negarse ? Yo no puedo, TENGO que complacerlos.**

**Como la historia es mía, aquí sí puedo aceptar sugerencias, en las traducciones no hay modificaciones ni explicaciones posibles, son trabajos de otros autores. Este no es el caso, así que espero leer sus comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**D.L. **


	2. Planes

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 2: Planes**

Remus Lupin llegó a la puerta del Laboratorio de Pociones, en las mazmorras, y sin vacilar llamó. Apenas unos momentos después, Severus Snape abrió la puerta. Era evidente que no se había retirado todavía, estaba vestido con pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, abierta y arremangada, no tenía puesta su túnica. Miró a Lupin con dureza y desconfianza.

-¿Qué quieres, Lupin?

- Severus¿puedo pasar?- preguntó sin amedrentarse por el tono ni la mirada. El profesor no respondió, volvió a su trabajo, dejando la puerta abierta. Tomando esto como una invitación , Remus entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Snape trajinaba entre calderos humeantes de varios tamaños. Sin mirarlo volvió a preguntar, con impaciencia.

- Dime, Lupin¿Qué quieres?

Remus optó por ser directo. – Necesito hablarte. ¿Puedes hacer una pausa, por favor? Realmente es importante.

Algo en la voz del hombre lobo hizo que Severus lo observara con ojo crítico. ¿Querría hablar de Black¿de Potter? No. Seguramente no lo elegiría a él para llorar a su pulgoso amigo o para justificar las acciones temerarias del Chico de oro de Gryffindor.

- Dame cinco minutos-. Pidió.

Mientras ponía a punto algunos detalles de las pociones que estaba preparando, seguía examinando de reojo a su visita. Le extrañanaba lo calmado que parecía después de lo que habían vivido el día anterior. Ahí estaba, inmóvil, esperándolo.

Una vez ordenados los calderos, le indicó con un gesto que lo siguiera. Una puerta al fondo del salón los condujo a una pequeña sala de estar, con dos silloncitos, una chimenea, una biblioteca pequeña, una ventana y otra puerta.

Severus tomó asiento en uno de los silloncitos y le señaló el otro a Remus; inclinándose hacia atrás dispuesto a escuchar.

Lupin respiró hondo, pensando por dónde comenzar.

- ¿Severus, estoy en lo correcto si asumo que eres amigo de Lucius Malfoy?

¿Qué pregunta era esa? Snape estaba realmente desorientado. – Lupin, no entiendo..

- Severus, por favor, cuando Lucius enseñaba Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en nuestros últimos años de colegio, recuerdo que solía verlos juntos. ¿Son amigos?

- Sí, lo somos. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- ¿Estás al tanto de que tiene sangre veela?

Severus Snape lanzó una carcajada sin humor, se inclinó hacia delante y dijo, mofándose: - Lucius Malfoy es cien por ciento veela.

La expresión de sorpresa de Lupin logró descolocarlo. El hombre lobo se puso de pie y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. -Dios¡Esa es la razón! Dios!

El profesor golpeó el piso con la punta del pie, varias veces, impaciente. – Lupin, tengo mucho trabajo, si ter...

- ¡Por favor!- interrumpió el otro- ¡tienes que ayudarme a liberar a Lucius!

Si le hubiese declarado su amor apasionado por el Señor de las Tinieblas, no lo hubiese asombrado más.

-¡¿Cómo?!

Remus dio unos pasos por la diminuta habitación y volvió a su asiento, comenzando su relato.

- La noche de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis era una noche de luna llena, camino a la Casa de los Gritos, tropecé con Lucius Malfoy. Él me sostuvo para que no cayera y nos miramos a los ojos. Esa noche supe que Lucius era veela, y que yo era su compañero. Allí mismo recibí el mensaje.

-¡Tú eres la pareja de Lucius!- gritó Snape- ¿Por qué no le dijiste que recibiste el mensaje de su padre¿Por qué lo dejaste hundirse en la miseria¡Qué estupidez!- Se puso de pie, acercándose peligrosamente. -¿Qué derecho tenías a arruinarle la vida de ese modo?

Lupin también se paró y lo enfrentó, acaloradamente. - ¿Arruinarle la vida¡Severus, si se lo decía le hubiese arruinado la vida¡El dominante no sabe quién es su pareja hasta que el sumiso se lo comunica¿Cómo crees que me sentía¿Crees que el sangre pura, rico y perfecto heredero Malfoy hubiese aceptado a un hombre lobo como pareja?

Severus no podía creer lo que oía. Con fuerza atenazadora tomó a Lupin por los hombros y lo sentó. Sus ojos negros brillaban con una ira desconocida.

- Ahora vas a oirme. ¡Pensé que eras inteligente, Lupin¡Piensa, Merlín, piensa!

¡A Lucius no le hubiese importado qué mierda fueses! Para él no hubiese existido nadie más que su pareja, su compañero, el que es perfecto complemento para él...¡Y toda esa mierda qué tú bien sabes!

Lupin ¿Por qué crees que Lucius se quedó aquí casi tres años después de terminar el colegio, enseñando¿Crees que necesitaba un trabajo¿Crees que le gustaba enseñar?

Remus no lo había razonado nunca, tenía los ojos fijos en Severus.

-¡El sentía que su pareja estaba en Hogwarts! Él quería encontrarte, sufría por ti cada día. Te esperó hasta que terminamos el colegio. Tú te fuiste a trabajar para la Orden y él se resignó a que su pareja no lo había aceptado, por eso se casó con Narcissa al año siguiente. Por eso se unió a los Mortífagos, creía que su pareja no lo había encontrado digno y lo había despreciado.

Remus se apretó la boca con un puño, para no gritar de dolor. ¡Él era el culpable del camino errado de Lucius¿Por qué no había hablado?

Severus continuó. – Yo estuve allí cuando nació Draco, estuve a su lado cuando le aterrorizaba la idea de no poder darle el mensaje a su hijo. ¿Sabías que un sangre pura veela rechazado por su pareja no puede conjurar el mensaje para su hijo¿Sabes lo que le costó hacerlo? tres horas y casi todas sus reservas mágicas. Yo tomé a Draco de sus brazos exhaustos, y antes de caer inconsciente¿sabes lo que me dijo? 'Él no me rechazó, Severus, no me rechazó'.Entonces supe que su pareja era hombre y que no lo había rechazado.

Remus Lupin estaba siendo golpeado con una fuerza aplastante, por tercera vez en pocas horas. Esta vez, las lágrimas cayeron. Sentado allí, con los hombros doblados por la culpa y el corazón destrozado por tanto tiempo perdido y tanto dolor causado. Snape le apretó el hombro y lo dejó llorar.

Al rato, más compuesto, recibió un vaso de whisky de fuego.

- Gracias-. Dijo casi imperceptiblemente.

Severus volvió a sentarse, con un vaso entre las manos. Tomó un sorbo y dijo, con calma:

-Sobre el pasado ya no puedes hacer nada, salvo aceptarlo como fue. ¿Qué te llevó a decirme todo esto ahora?

Remus apretó su vaso con ambas manos. –En el Ministerio, mientras esperábamos a que los Aurores se llevaran a los Mortífagos, hice contacto visual con Lucius…fue como hace años…pero esta vez ví con claridad que Lucius no va a sobrevivir Azkaban. Está al borde del colapso, Severus -comenzó a agitarse nuevamente- no va a soportar la prisión. ¡Debemos sacarlo de ahí!

Snape hizo un gesto afirmativo, y se mantuvo pensativo. Apoyó el vaso y miró al hombre lobo de frente.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a afrontar los riesgos?

- Absolutamente. ¿Crees que Voldemort intentará liberarlos a todos?

- Supongo que reagrupará sus fuerzas y planeará la incursión en Azkaban. No será inmediatamente, de todos modos. Lupin, necesitamos a la Orden.

- NO-. Dijo categórico.

- No seas irracional. Necesitamos a la Orden. Tal vez algunos miembros…En primer lugar, debemos hablar con Dumbledore…¿Lupin?

- Lo siento, Severus, sé que estoy siendo irracional, pero mi instinto me grita que proteja a Lucius…La Orden y Dumbledore no serán misericordiosos con un Mortífago, van querer echar mano sobre el segundo de Voldemort, apenas esté fuera de Azkaban.

- Te propongo que descansemos unas horas, después del desayuno hablaremos con Dumbledore, estoy seguro que el Director va a ayudarnos. Necesitamos planear muy cuidadosamente lo que haremos.

Severus Snape se puso de pie y le tendió la mano al hombre lobo. Lupin la tomó, incrédulo.

- Nadie va a creerte si lo repítes…Te prometo que sacaremos a Lucius. Prométeme que vas a darle otra oportunidad contigo.

- Lo prometo-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Tal vez la suerte empieza a cambiar

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

rlucy: Esta pareja me encanta, Remus lo va a 'derretir' a Lucius !

Te dedico lo que sigue :

**Capítulo 3 : Tal vez la suerte comienza a cambiar **

****

Severus Snape terminó con las pociones que Madam Pomfrey necesitaba para la enfermería. Dejó su laboratorio inmaculado y decidió dedicarle una hora al sueño. Casi amanecía.

Por desgracia, parecía que el sueño no llegaba, y no podía tomar una poción, tenía muy poco tiempo para descansar. Después de un rato, se resignó y comenzó a reflexionar sobre los sucesos del día anterior.

El Señor de las Tinieblas había intentado conseguir la profecía manipulando los sentimientos del mocoso Potter, que hizo lo que él esperaba: correr hacia el peligro sin pensar.

¡Qué impotente se sentía con el chico! Debía admitirlo, no sabía cómo tratarlo. Los sentimeintos encontrados que le producía lo descolocaban. Era un calco físico de James, pero tenía mucho de Lily, sobre todo sus sentimientos, tan determinantes, y tan crudos.

Hablaría con el Director, ese debería ser el mayor objetivo: enseñarle a manejar sus sentimientos; de otro modo, sus instintos iban a matarlo antes que Voldemort.

Y Black...que ya no estaba.

La rivalidad entre ambos había sido incontenible. Jamás pudo perdonarle la trampa de la Casa de los Gritos, que haya sido tan arrogante, soberbio y cruel con su propio amigo, Lupin.

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a esos años.

Remus Lupin jamás había participado en las burlas. Jamás. Por supuesto, Severus no era tan ciego como para culparlo por lo que era. El pequeño Remus, a los cinco años, no había pedido ser mordido por un hombre lobo. El joven Remus, en el colegio, cargaba con un peso terrible, y lo hacía con una paciencia increíble.

Severus hizo otra admisión para sí mismo: admiraba al hombre lobo; era un hombre cabal. Él, como ningún otro, podía entender que Remus se haya sentido poca cosa para Lucius. Él se había sentido igual con Lily.

Lucius Malfoy había sido su único amigo en Hogwarts. Al principio, como un hermano mayor, lo había protegido del maltrato y las burlas de los Slytherins. Había estado allí, consolándolo cuando su madre murió, en segundo año.

Más tarde, ya como Profesor Auxiliar, le había confiado sus secretos: el conocimiento de su herencia de sangre, lo importante que era para un veela puro, como él, encontrar a su pareja.

Severus recordaba que en séptimo año, Lucius estaba al límite del ataque de nervios todo el tiempo. Decía que él podía sentir a su compañera en Hogwarts y que se le revelaría en cualquier momento. Snape comprendía que la conexión, aunque mínima, estaba presente. Luego llegó el verano después de la graduación. Lucius lo había visitado para comunicarle que su pareja no lo había aceptado. Estaba destruído, repetía una y otra vez que seguramente no era digno de ella. Su padre lo había obligado a elegir a una de las hermanas Black para casarse y asegurarle un heredero a la línea Malfoy. Él se había inclinado por Narcissa.

Severus lo había consolado, alentándolo con el matrimonio. Pero Lucius nunca volvió a reir como antes, se tornó frío, distante, cerrado, convencido de que nada bueno podía sucederle sin su verdadera pareja, a la que, además, había traicionado. Se dejó envolver en las patrañas de Voldemort. En realidad, nada le importaba. Hasta que nació Draco, como un rayo de esperanza; poder conjurar el mensaje para su hijo le indicó que no había sido rechazado.

El profesor no entendía en profundidad cómo todo esto torturaba a su amigo, intuía algo, pero sabía que no alcanzaba a rozar siquiera cómo lo afectaba la carencia de su pareja.

Un rayo de sol se filtró por la ventana encantada de su cuarto. Tomaría una ducha, iría al comedor a desayunar y arrastraría a Lupin a hablar con Dumbledore.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Remus observaba en silencio como los estudiantes comenzaban a dejar el comedor después del desayuno. Harry seguía sentado, con una taza entre las manos y la mirada perdida.

¡Pobre Harry!, pensó. Otra pérdida importante en su vida. Era demasiado para alguien tan joven. Hablaría con él, le haría saber que no estaba solo. Se ofrecería para cuidar de él en Grimmauld Place, si Dumbledore lo aprobaba. No, decidió, le comunicaré a Dumbledore que me haré cargo de él, de ninguna manera dejaré que regrese con los Dursley. En este momento, Harry necesita el cariño, el cuidado de alguien que lo quiera.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y se sobresaltó.

-El Director nos espera, vamos-. Dijo Severus.

Lupin lo siguió, preguntándose cómo luchar contra sus propios miedos: miedo a fallarle a Lucius, otra vez, miedo a no poder cumplir con sus amigos muertos, miedo a no poder llegar a Harry...consolarlo y ayudarlo.

- Adelante, mis muchachos, los recibió Dumbledore.

Severus y Remus se sentaron delante del escritorio del Director y Snape comenzó.

–Director, Lupin tiene una historia que contar, y los dos le haremos un pedido, después.

- Adelante, los escucho-. Dijo el anciano con interés. Remus repitió su historia, con más angustia que la noche anterior. Parecía no poder dejar de insistir en que Lucius había pasado la noche en Azkaban, que los dementores estarían afectándolo mucho más que a un mago común.

Severus sacó una poción calmante de su bolsillo y se la dio.

- Perdónenme, por favor. Albus, necesitamos liberar a Lucius. Por favor-. Terminó con una voz lastimera, casi en un murmullo.

Dumbledore se puso de pie, caminó delante de la chimenea, con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda, varias veces, pensando seriamente. Unos minutos después volvió a su asiento.

- Remus, comprendo que no quieras involucrar a la Orden, pero debemos planear la operación, por lo menos, con tres miembros más. Tú, Severus, Arthur, Alastor y Kingsley.

Lupin lanzó un grito. -¡No! No puedes pensar que Moody va a querer rescatar a Lucius, puedo entender que necesitemos a Arthur y a Kingsley por sus conexiones, aunque no me agrade; pero Moody, nos hará las cosas más difíciles-.

El anciano estiró las manos por encima del escritorio y le tomó ambas manos al hombre lobo. –Mírame, Remus. Vamos, mírame a los ojos- cuando levantó la vista, los ojos de Dumbledore lo tranquilizaron, serenos y seguros. –Déjame explicarte lo que propongo que hagamos y para qué necesito a cada uno de ellos en la operación. Tienes razón, Arthur y Kingsley serán nuestra fachada, ellos nos abrirán la puerta de la prisión, por sus puestos en el Ministerio. Severus y tú rescatarán a Lucius, y Moody les ayudará con el bienestar físico de Lucius y te ayudará a ti a continuar con el ritual interrumpido. Remus, Moody es el único experto vivo en veelas. Por eso estoy seguro que entenderá mejor que nadie lo que sucedió con Lucius y el peligro que la prisión significa. Es más, estoy pensando en llamarlo en primer lugar. Se que te preocupa su paranoia, pero esto es otra cosa, déjame manejarlo a mi.

Soltó las manos de Remus, vio que estaba más tranquilo. Se dirigió a Severus.

- Deberíamos reunirnos esta tarde en Grimmauld Place. Iré personalmente a hablar con Alastor¿tú podrías avisarles a Arthur y a Kingsley, por favor, Severus?

- Sí, lo haré enseguida. ¿A las siete?

- Perfecto- Respondió el Director.

Severus se retiró, dejándolos solos, intuyendo que Lupin tenía algo más para discutir con Dumbledore.

- Gracias, Albus. Hiciste que razonara, eso es algo que no he estado haciendo estos últimos dos días-. Sonrió levemente. –Hay algo más que quiero pedirte. – El anciano hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. – Quiero hacerme cargo de Harry, quiero cuidar de él. Podemos vivir en Grimauld Place por el verano, se que Sirius planeaba hacerlo...No hablo de guardia legal, se que mi sangre no me habilita a ser guardián de nadie, pero deseo darle cuidado y cariño, Albus, eso es lo único que necesita.-

El Director lo interrumpió con un gesto determinado. – Remus, está bien. Ayer, Harry se descargó destrozando esta oficina, y le hice conocer la profecía. Concuerdo contigo, eso es exactamente lo que pensaba pedirte; que te mudes con Harry a Grimmauld Place, además, Fudge te aprobó como guardián legal, si lo deseas... Y en vistas a lo que se avecina, será el lugar de albergue para Lucius, por lo menos, hasta que las cosas se ordenen entre ustedes.- Respiró hondo y parecía avergonzado por lo que iba a decir. –Debo pedirte que le comuniques esta situación a Harry, me temo que es muy pronto para que sea yo quien le hable…está enojado conmigo.

- Por supuesto, lo haré-. Se paró, para retirarse, y agregó. – Gracias, Albus, todo esto significa tanto para mi:... Lucius... Harry.

- No necesitas agradecer, los dos te necesitan, Remus.

Una vez que Remus dejó el despacho, el viejo mago se dirigió a la chimenea, preparándose para convercer a su paranoico amigo.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- ¡Señor Lupin!- saludó la Dama Gorda.

- Buenos días¿podría avisarle a Harry Potter que estoy aquí, por favor?

-¡Por supuesto!- Un momento después, Harry aparecía en la puerta de la sala común, preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, Harry…¿podríamos hablar?- sonrió francamente. -¿Qué te parece una caminata, estás libre?

- Sí, tengo clase después del almuerzo.

- Bien-. Caminaron en silencio hasta que cruzaron la puerta principal.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Harry ?

El chico se encogió de hombros. –Creo que… bien, Profesor Lupin-. Harry no se sentía cómodo compartiendo su pena.

- Remus, llámame Remus, ya no soy tu profesor.

- Gracias a Snape-. Espetó Harry despreciativamente.

Lupin suspiró. –Harry, ven, sentémonos aquí-. Le indicó un banco de piedra.- Severus y yo hemos arreglado ese entredicho-. Vio que el chico iba a contestar y se adelantó. –Se que culpas a Severus por la muerte de Sirius, se que quieres creer que él es responsable, pero en el fondo sabes que no es así. Solo piénsalo con honestidad.

Los ojos de Harry se nublaron, su cabeza era un caos, y su corazón estaba en carne viva. Quería correr, correr, correr …dejar todo atrás. Pero no era posible. ¿Cómo enfrentaría esto? Se sentía solo y no quería estarlo, quería que lo dejen en paz, y a la vez quería ´que ser abrazado. .

- Harry, no trato de tomar el lugar de Sirius, pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo. Yo estoy aquí, si deseas hablar, si deseas gritarle a alguien,- sonrió. –En lugar de romper la oficina del Director...- Le levantó la barbilla y lo forzó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No te juzgo, Harry, y Albus tampoco lo hace-. Bajó la mano, pero le mantuvo la mirada.

-Tengo algo que proponerte, no es necesario que contestes ahora, tienes hasta el final de la semana para decidirte. Verás, Sirius se aseguró de que la Orden tenga su lugar de reunión mientras lo necesite, y transfirió Grimmauld Place a mi nombre el mes pasado. Quiero proponerte que vivas conmigo allí-. Observó la reacción del muchacho. No hubo ninguna. En realidad, Harry estaba profundamente conmovido. –Si aceptas, el viernes no irás a Privet Drive, sino a Grimmauld Place, conmigo.

-¿Y los Dursley?- preguntó Harry, en voz baja.

- Albus y yo iremos a comunicarles que tú no volverás allí. Deberán cederme tu guarda, hasta tus diecisiete años… Eso si aceptas, Harry. Tómate tu tiempo, no quiero obligarte…

-¡NO! Prof- Remus¡no necesito pensarlo! Acepto, por supuesto que acepto- Comenzó a respirar con dificultad, quiso reprimir los sollozos, pero no pudo.

Remus Lupin lo abrazó con fuerza, una mano en la espalda y otra en la cabeza, acariciándole el cabello.

- Está bien, Harry. Está bien llorar, está bien. No estarás solo, nunca te dejaré solo.

Harry lloró hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas, el dolor estaba, pero era un dolor mucho más tolerable. Los brazos de Remus le habían transmitido una seguridad y una paz que nunca antes había sentido.

El hombre lobo le alcanzó un pañuelo. – La vida no ha sido fácil para ti, Harry. Es poco lo que puedo ofrecer, pero aquí estoy.

Harry sonrió genuinamente, tal vez las cosas se arreglarían, tal vez su suerte comenzaba a cambiar.

Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Un Harry Potter mucho más tranquilo se sentó junto a Hermione Granger en el comedor, ese mediodía.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione, no deberías estar en la Enfermería?- le preguntó preocupado.

- No, Harry. Madam Pomfrey me dejó ir a la última clase de Pociones. Debo volver por la noche para que me controle, pero estoy bien. Después de la clase le llevaré los apuntes a Ron; él debe quedarse hasta mañana.

La jovencita lo examinó con ojo crítico.

- ¿Cómo estás tú, Harry?

- Bien, Hermione, iré contigo a ver a Ron. Tengo algo que contarles-. Cuando vio que ella se alarmaba, se apresuró a decirle: -Es algo bueno, no te preocupes, es muy bueno.

Después de una clase cargada de tensión, donde el Profesor Snape les dio las tareas para completar en los meses de vacaciones, pero no quitó puntos, ni hizo comentarios despectivos. La mayoría de los alumnos suspiraron aliviados cuando sonó la campana. No más Snape, por lo menos por unos meses.

Hermione estaba mareando a Harry con los consejos sobre cómo organizarse con los trabajos de las diferentes asignaturas, cuando entraron a la Enfermería, fueron hasta la cama de Ron, que estaba sentado contra una pila de almohadas y los miraba sonriendo.

-…nos quedan las clases de mañana, con las tareas de Transformaciones y Encantamientos...

- ¡Hey Ron¡terminamos con Pociones!

El pelirrojo 'chocó los cinco' con Harry, olvidándose que todavía sufría dolores…

-Uf! Me dejé llevar por la emoción de no tener que soportar más al Bastardo Grasiento hasta después de las vacaciones …

Harry sonrió levemente, evaluando a su amigo, respiró hondo, y al fin dijo.

–Chicos, siento mucho haberlos conducido a una trampa…si no hubiese sido tan imprudente..

- No, Harry, tú no nos obligaste a nada, nosotros elegimos acompañarte. No te culpes, el único culpable es Tú Sabes Quien- dijo Ron, con fuerza.

- V..Voldemort, Ron- dijo Hermione- Harry, Ron tiene razón, sabíamos que era peligroso, y también tiene razón en que tú no eres culpable de la locura de V-Voldemeort.

-Gracias…significa mucho para mi. Pero si yo no hubiese ido, Sirius…-

- No, Harry, Sirius también eligió ir a la batalla, él no se hubiese perdonado a sí mismo si se hubiese quedado en Grimmauld Place. Sirius era tan impulsivo como tú, Harry. No estoy diciendo que es su culpa, sucedió así porque las cosas salieron mal y porque Bellatrix es una bruja enferma de odio, arrastrada por la locura de Voldemort.

Harry tragó saliva varias veces, y finalmente, miró a sus dos amigos. –Tengo algo bueno que contarles-. Las caras se iluminaron, expectantes. –No volveré con los Dursley, voy a mudarme con Remus a Grimmauld Place.

-¡Qué bueno, Harry! – Hermione le dio un abrazo, saltando. –Será muy bueno, podremos visitarte¿no crees?

-¡Seguro que iremos¿La Orden seguirá usando la casa?- preguntó Ron.

- Sí, Sirius le dejó la casa a Remus, y se aseguró de que la Orden tenga su cuartel mientras lo necesite .

- ¿Harry, Dumbledore será tu guardián legal?

El rostro de Harry se endureció. –No, Remus será mi guardián hasta mi mayoría de edad-. Madam Pomfrey los interrumpió y salvó a Harry de tener que hablar de la profecía. No era algo que deseaba hablar en este momento.

- Señores, acabó la visita, el Señor Weasley debe cenar y ustedes también. Vamos.

Mañana estará con ustedes en el desayuno. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Madam Pomfrey. buenas noches, Ron.

- Hasta mañana, chicos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un rato antes de las siete, Remus y Severus entraron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Un momento después, llegaron Arthur y Kingsley.

- ¡Ya estamos todos!- exclamó Albus, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. –Vengan , haremos la reunión aquí. Estábamos tomando un té. Moody levitó las tazas y las dejó en la pileta de la cocina.

Dumbledore se sentó en la cabecera, Moody a su derecha, a su lado se ubicaron Arthur y Kingsley; y en frente de ellos, a la izquierda de Albus, Remus y Severus.

- Los he reunido aquí porque necesito su ayuda para una operación secreta que debe realizarse lo más pronto posible. Les pido que me dejen explicarles. Luego responderé las preguntas que tengan.- Paseó la mirada por los cinco miembros de la Orden, y continuó. –La operación consiste en liberar a un prisionero de Azkaban. El motivo para hacerlo es que la vida de ese hombre está en grave peligro, y también lo está la vida de su pareja. Señores, estoy hablando de Lucius Malfoy-. Los únicos que no sabían el porqué de la reunión eran Kingsley y Arthur. Dumbledore tenía el permiso de Remus para ser totalmente claro con ellos, así que hizo un gesto pidiéndoles silencio, y continuó. – Les pido que dejen de lado por un momento sus actividades oscuras, Lucius Malfoy es lo que el mundo mágico clasifica como una criatura mágica, Lucius es veela, y debo añadir pura sangre veela, su pareja lo reconoció hace veinte años, pero no continuó con el ritual. Antes de que fuera llevado a la prisión, su pareja, sin saberlo, reinició el rito.

Remus ahogó un grito, y para sorpresa de todos, Moody lo tranquilizó: - Lupin, eso lo está manteniendo vivo, cálmate, te lo explicaré más tarde.

Albus continuó. – Es imperativo que lo saquemos de allí, les pido su ayuda para organizar el rescate. Antes de discutir detalles, si quieren hacer alguna pregunta, adelante.

Arthur se aclaró la garganta. -¿Tú eres su pareja, Remus¿Él no lo sabe?

Albus contestó: - Sí, Remus es el compañero de Lucius; y no, él no lo sabe.

- ¿Qué hay de Narcissa y su hijo?- preguntó el auror. Severus interrumpió.

– Narcissa conoce la historia de Lucius, y Draco es mestizo, mitad veela. Ambos saben la importancia de que una vez que se encuentran, la pareja destinada y su veela no pueden separarse, de lo contrario se mueren.

Dumbledore miró a Shacklebolt, el auror asintió. –Cuenta conmigo, Albus.

Arthur asintió, - También conmigo. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

- Creo que lo primero será buscar una excusa genuina para que ustedes puedan entrar a Azkaban o para sacar a Malfoy.

- O ambos-. Dijo Moody-. ¿Por qué no buscar la excusa para ir a ver a Malfoy, hacer que necesite atención en San Mungo, trasladarlo y rescatarlo desde allí?

- Creo que lo que Alastor propone es posible-. El auror explicó. –Se supone que la semana próxima un equipo de interrogadores irá a la prisión, habrá interrogatorios con cada Mortífago. Tal vez, pueda sumar a Arthur al equipo, como observador del Ministerio. Sería la oportunidad para 'hacer que Malfoy necesite atención en San Mungo'…¿tal vez una poción, tú que crees, Severus?

-Mmm…sí, creo que es posible, pero muy peligroso. Estoy trabajando en un veneno que se almacena en una sola gota, bajo una uña, y se transfiere a la víctima cuando el atacante la toca, se absorbe instantáneamente y no deja rastros.

Remus se puso muy pálido. –Severus¿cuál es el efecto del veneno?¿ Lu-Lucius podrá soportarlo?

Snape pensó unos momentos. –El veneno simula la muerte casi inmediatamente, y mata en verdad en el transcurso de media hora, Lupin. Sería-

- No, no, no, Severus; buscaremos otro modo, no voy a consentir en someter a Lucius a semejante peligro. No.

- Snape, - habló Moody -si Malfoy está afectado por dementores, no va a tolerar ninguna poción que ataque a su magia. ¿No podrías disminuir la potencia?

- Supongo que podría, pero va a llevarme mucho tiempo, calculo un mes, como mínimo. Ya tengo listo el antídoto para la dosis actual.

-¡ No tenemos un mes! Albus, debe haber otro modo.- Remus no quería ceder, no iba a perder a Lucius tratando de sacarlo de la prisión.

El anciano mago consideró: -Si logramos que Lucius sea trasladado de inmediato a San Mungo, apenas entre en contacto con el veneno, tendríamos tiempo suficiente para administrarle el antídoto. Arthur y Kingsley, asegúrense un lugar en el equipo de interrogadores, apenas sepan el día exacto háganmelo saber. Severus¿crees poder preparar el veneno con una dosis más pequeña? Inténtalo, por ahora es lo mejor que tenemos-. Se dirigió a Remus, con una voz afectuosa, pero firme. –Será mejor que descanses, Remus. Vuelve con nosotros a Hogwarts, Alastor irá mañana, hay mucho que preparar.

Se puso de pie y los demás lo imitaron. Gentilmente tomó el brazo del hombre lobo, conduciéndolo hacia la chimenea.

- Todos nos merecemos un descanso¿no crees? Vamos, Severus, tú también, mi muchacho.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss


	4. Moody, el experto inesperado

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

Cecilia: Quiero emparejar a Severus con un Weasley, no me he decidido con cuál ( Charly? Bill? Un gemelo?)

Lamento, pero Sirius no volverá...Remus será el padre adoptivo de Harry... y de Draco.

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 4 : Moddy, el experto inesperado**

Por fín, llegó el final de las clases. Harry, Ron y Hermione se ubicaron en un compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts. Por primera vez, en años, Harry no se entristecía al dejar el colegio. Por el contrario, ansiaba las vacaciones, quería compartir cosas con su nuevo guardián.

- Harry¿ recibiste novedades de la Orden ?- preguntó Hermione, justo cuando el tren iniciaba el viaje.

- No. Remus dejó el colegio el miércoles, no volví a hablar con él; sólo recibí una nota hoy, dice que me esperará en King's Cross.

-¿ No hablaste con Dumbledore ?- aventuró ella.

Harry suspiró y la miró enojado. – Si quieres saber si me disculpé después de mi explosión de la otra noche, pregúntalo directamente, Hermione.

- Vamos, Harry, no es sólo eso, realmente pensé que si había novedades de la Orden o de V-Voldemort, el Director te lo comunicaría.

Ron observaba a Harry, se daba cuenta de que había algo más que lo molestaba, y tenía que ver con Dumbledore.

- ¿ Qué es lo que hizo el Director que te enoja tanto, Harry ?- dijo Ron, con calma.

Hermione giró asombrada, mirando a Ron con curiosidad; pero Harry decidió que era el momento de contarles lo sucedido con la profecía.

- Dumbledore sabía lo que decía la profecía, me lo dijo después de la batalla del Departamento de Misterios. En síntesis, todo se reduce a Voldemort y a mi. Soy el único que puede vencerlo. Pero uno deberá morir a manos del otro.

-¡ Harry¿ Estás seguro ? Dumbledore-

-¡ Hermione !... escúchame…por favor- la seriedad del rostro de Harry la mantuvo en silencio. –Dumbledore me ha ocultado cosas desde que llegué a Hogwarts, pero estos últimos meses fue cruel con su silencio, dice que lo hizo para protegerme, pero si hubiese sido claro y directo…Dijo que la sangre de mi madre me salvó, y por eso me dejó con los Dursley, donde seguía estando la sangre de mi madre en mi tía Petunia; pero nunca se preocupó realmente en ver cómo me trataban, en ver si ese era un hogar para mí…¡ Y nunca me dijo la verdad ! hasta ahora, yo no sabía porqué Voldemort trataba de matarme…¡ Todo por una estúpida profecía ! En el mismo momento en que Voldemort me atacó en mi cuna, allí me marcó , y me conectó con él y con su magia; por eso los sueños, por eso necesitaba estudiar Oclumancia, pero 'olvidó' decirme que Snape tenía recuerdos terribles de mi padre y de Sirius. Hermione¡ su protección no hizo otra cosa que lanzarme frente a Voldemort sin estar preparado !

Ron interrumpió. – Harry, entonces, lo que te enoja es que no puedes confiar en el Director, no como antes.

- En parte sí, me hubiese gustado que no me ocultara cosas tan importantes para mí. ¿ Sabes, Ron ? Después que presencié el ataque contra tu padre, la culpa me enfermaba, pero lo que más necesitaba era entender porqué y cómo pude verlo.

Respiró hondo y miró a sus amigos, primero a Ron y luego a Hermione. –Esto recién empieza, Voldemort está armándose, la Orden trabaja, pero eso no es suficiente. Todos debemos ayudar, no digo que vayamos YA, a enfrentarlo a él y a los Mortífagos, pero lo haremos tarde o temprano.

- Sí, Harry, eso es cierto, pero también es cierto que necesitamos prepararnos. Tal vez pueda convencer a Papá que nos apoye para que podamos unirnos a la Orden.

- Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo con Remus-. Aprobó Harry. –Además de pedirle a Snape que acepte volver a enseñarme Oclumancia.

-¿¡Estás loco, Harry!?- el asombro de Ron fue tan cómico que rompió con la seriedad de la charla. Lo miraba con lo ojos azules enormes y la boca abierta.

Harry y Hermione rieron con ganas. Hasta que ella les sonrió a ambos con orgullo.

- Creo que es una buena idea, Harry. Sería bueno que el Profesor Lupin esté contigo cuando se lo pidas.

Ron seguía demasiado asombrado y Harry se apiadó dándole una palmada en la espalda.

- Está bien, Ron, puedes cerrar la boca. Yo también creo que es una buena idea que Remus esté conmigo, me parece que él y Snape están en buenos términos, eso va ayudar a que lleguemos a un acuerdo…Creo…Supongo…

- Si tú lo dices- replicó Ron-. Espero que me escribas y me cuentes cómo te fue; yo trataré de hablar con Papá enseguida; va a ser más fácil de convencer que Mamá. Ya veremos.

- Por supuesto que voy a poder escribir este verano, y voy a poder recibir cartas, también-. La alegría del chico por algo tan simple y normal era genuina.

Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada de entendimiento y de tristeza. Era cierto, los Dursley jamás habían sido un hogar para Harry. Se alegraban por él.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco miraba por la ventana del tren, sin ver realmente el paisaje que iba quedando atrás. Era el único en su compartimento y no lo lamentaba. Los últimos días de clase habían sido un infierno. Algunos compañeros de Slytherin, entre ellos Nott, Parkinson, Bullstrode, se habían burlado de la ineptitud de su padre, que 'no fue capaz de lidiar con unos cuantos Gryffindors' en el Ministerio. Y ahora, su padre estaba en Azkaban. Draco no conocía detalles del ataque, sólo sabía lo que algunos padres de sus compañeros de Casa habían escrito a sus hijos: algunos Mortífagos, liderados por Lucius Malfoy tenían como misión obligar a Potter a entregarles algo que se guardaba en el Ministerio; pero Potter y sus lacayos lo habían evitado. Lucius Malfoy había fallado. Le había fallado al Señor de las Tinieblas.

Según Nott, se había ganado su ira, y sería castigado. Draco se preguntaba si su madre estaba al tanto. ¿ Qué pasaría con ellos ahora que su padre no estaba al frente de la familia ¿El castigo que mencionaba Nott alcanzaría a su padre en la cárcel ?

La situación lo confundía¿ por qué su padre servía a un insano semejante ?

Hacía tiempo que Draco estaba seguro de la locura del Señor de la Tinieblas; se rió en la soledad de su asiento, 'Señor de las Tinieblas', qué ridículo; Voldemort, ( a secas, porque no era un Señor ). Así lo llamaría, de ahora en adelante. El momento exacto en que llegó a esa certeza fue el Torneo de los Tres Magos, un año atrás, cuando Potter regresó con el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric Diggory. Draco había enfrentado a sus padres, demandándoles explicaciones. ¿ Por qué seguir a un asesino ? Cedric era un sangre pura, un mago, hijo de magos. ¿ Cuál era su culpa, cuál era la razón de su muerte ?

Lucius Malfoy solamente le dijo que la razón fue la cercanía de Potter; y le ordenó que no se acerque a Harry. No hubo más explicaciones. Él vio a su padre sumirse en el silencio, entrar y salir de la mansión sin decir palabra, sin intercambiar ni un saludo con su madre. Antes de que subiera al tren, le había dicho: 'Mantente lejos de Potter, si estas lejos de él estarás a salvo'. Nada más.

Ahora, el orgulloso Lucius Malfoy estaba en Azkaban, como un criminal común.

Draco no entendía; debería hablar con su madre, era hora de tomar decisiones, aunque lo llevaran por caminos diferentes a los de su padre. En realidad, estaba seguro que su camino sería totalmente opuesto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus se levantó temprano ese viernes. Estaba ansioso; hoy Harry comenzaba sus vacaciones, y juntos comenzaban una nueva vida. Los Dursley le habían cedido la guarda de Harry con alivio y alegría, como si se libraran de una plaga, y el hombre lobo había firmado los documentos con orgullo, emocionado. Los dos días anteriores, Dobby, él y una docena de elfos domésticos, habían dejado la mansión Black como en sus mejores épocas; pintada a nuevo, con los cristales inmaculados, los muebles brillantes, todas las habitaciones listas. Todo estaba dispuesto para la llegada de Harry. Remus confiaba en que, con la casa renovada, no serían tantos los recuerdos.

Se preparó un café y tostadas. El reloj dio las ocho. Todavía faltaban cuatro horas para ir a buscar a Harry a King's Cross. Ocho y treinta vendría Alastor Moody, para explicarle aspectos que desconocía del rito. Sonrió mientras tomaba su café. Nunca hubiese soñado que Alastor iba a convertirse en un aliado para irrumpir en Azkaban y rescatar a Lucius Malfoy, Mortífago mano derecha de Voldemort. Irónico, un experto totalmente inesperado.

Un crack le avisó que Dobby atendería la llamada que en ese momento se oyó en la puerta de entrada.

-Bienvenido a la Casa Lupin, Señor Moody, Señor-. Se inclinó el elfo, en un saludo respetuoso.

Apenas el Director le pidió colaboración para acondicionar la casa Black, -porque Kreacher había muerto la misma noche que el último de sus amos- el pequeño elfo prometió servir al guardián de Harry Potter, y no hubo nada que lo hiciera desistir. Se convirtió en el elfo a cargo de Grimmauld Place, la 'Casa Lupin', como él le decía.

Remus les salió al encuentro. – Alastor, buenos días. Gracias Dobby. ¿ Pasamos a la sala de estar, o prefieres el escritorio ?

- ¿ Escritorio ? Ha quedado todo muy pulcro, por aquí- Dijo el ex-auror, asombrado.

- Hemos trabajado mucho. En el escritorio estaremos bien.

Lo guió hacia una habitación espaciosa en la planta baja, con dos niveles bien delimitados, uno con un gran escritorio, un sillón de cada lado, una biblioteca, una chimenea grande en el centro y el otro nivel, conformado como una sala de reuniones, con una mesa grande como para veinte personas, flanqueada por unos ventanales enormes, sin cortinas, que daban a un jardín pequeño.

-Estoy pensando en usar este lugar para las reuniones de la orden. ¿Qué te parece?

-Excelente, Lupin-. Dijo, sentándose en uno de los sillones junto al escritorio.

Remus se sentó en el otro, nervioso. Moody gruñó. – Para tranquilizarte, Lucius todavía está vivo-.

Remus casi se ahoga. ¡Vaya manera de tranquilizarlo! Su angustia se hizo evidente y la cara inexpresiva de Moody se torció. –Lupin, comenzaré por el principio. La raza veela está formada por unas pocas familias en todo el mundo. Hay tres ramas, los Malfoy son un desprendimiento de la rama francesa. Lucius es un sangre pura veela, pero no te equivoques, no significa que su padre y su madre son veelas, significa que es hijo de una pareja unida por la magia del cortejo veela, Abraxas y la madre de Lucius compartían el vínculo mágico que los hacía uno, inseparables. ¿Comprendes? El hijo de Malfoy y de Narcisa Black es mestizo porque su madre no es la compañera destinada para Lucius.

El saber popular dice que hay veelas dominantes y sumisos. No es correcto. Veelas son siempre dominantes, no importa si son hombres o mujeres. El sumiso es quien reconoce al dominante, como te pasó a ti. La madurez sexual es lo que dispara la conexión. Es cuando el sumiso puede concebir, generalmente a los dieciséis, aunque han habido casos de edades dispares, pero siempre mayores. Es un momento de encuentro de la magia de las dos partes, se reconocen y se conectan. El sumiso recibe el 'Mensaje', que es una visión de un futuro posible. ¿Qué recuerdas tú de ese momento?

Remus se aclaró la garganta, sentía que se le estaba revelando algo sagrado, y deseaba con toda su alma que Lucius estuviera allí, con él.

- Fue la noche de mi cumpleaños dieciséis, hice contacto visual con Lucius y...¡ fue como si nos viera a ambos a esta edad !- se asombró de que esa era la primera vez que lo pensaba. Se dio vuelta y miró la habitación, las ventanas, luego a Moddy. –Era esta habitación. ¡ vi esta habitación ! Lucius estaba parado al lado de la ventana, se veía la luna llena a través del vidrio, yo entraba, iba hasta él, le tomaba las manos y le decía el mensaje.

-¿Te das cuenta que ese era un futuro posible?- Remus asintió. – Bien, esa es la primera etapa. La segunda es la 'Conexión', el sumiso debe decirle al dominante que ha recibido el mensaje, y debe repetírselo. Hasta ese momento el dominante no lo recuerda conscientemente, piensa que lo recibió en un rito mágico apenas nacido.

Cuando el sumiso lo comunica, se hace estable la conexión mágica entre las dos almas, y el dominante marca al sumiso. En cada pareja la marca es distinta, y lo que significa es que el rito no puede detenerse. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. El instinto de la criatura la va guiar a las otras dos etapas, la que sigue es la 'Conquista', el dominante demuestra que puede proteger a su pareja y que puede cuidar y proveer a sus hijos. Es una etapa de conquista física, también. Y la última es la 'Posesión', que es tan clara como su nombre-. Moody le hizo un gesto con la mano, como para que lo deje continuar.

-El caso de ustedes es más complicado. Tú también eres una criatura, y debo agregar, una criatura oscura. No eres sumiso Remus, tomarás el rol si tú lo quieres, pero en realidad, son iguales. Por eso la 'Visión' fue tan determinante en la magia de ambos, y por eso es que apenas lo ves en el Departamento de Misterios, su magia te reconoce y te pide ayuda. ¿Fue una visón?

-No exactamente, fueron sentimientos y sensaciones físicas, como certezas, sabía que Lucius moriría en Azkaban, sentí frío, soledad, una angustia aterradora, como si el alma de Lucius me tendiera la mano...

-¿Comprendes que apenas le rescatemos debes iniciar la Conexión? No puedes perder tiempo. Remus, cualquier veela puro como Lucius hubiese muerto después de tener un hijo fuera del vínculo con su pareja mágica. Los veela que sobreviven son los que nunca encontraron a su pareja, y nunca tuvieron hijos.

-Alastor, en mis lecturas se aseguraba que solamente un rechazo directo provocaba el desconsuelo y la muerte. Y que cualquier veela podía sobrevivir, tener hijos y ser feliz siempre y cuando no fuese rechazado de palabra y de hecho por su pareja mágica, por eso asumí que si no decía nada, Lucius estaría bien. Luego, Lucius se casó con Narcisa y nació Draco...

-Y su misma esencia veela, con seguridad lo acusaría de traición. Lupin, la magia de la tierra es la que sostiene a la criatura mágica, mi teoría es que los años en que tú supiste que eras pareja de Lucius, fomentaste el vínculo de modo que lo sostuvo hasta ahora. Dediqué la mitad de mi vida a estudiar la raza, por eso entiendo muy bien que la pena de un vínculo incompleto lo trastornó, esta es la última oportunidad que tienes para enderezar las cosas. Ningún veela sobrevive sin su pareja, pero juntos tienen garantizada una felicidad verdadera, toda esa basura de las novelas de brujas románticas, de un alma en dos partes, del perfecto complemento, de necesitar al otro para vivir...es absolutamente cierto.

Remus Lupin se ruborizó como una de esas brujas románticas, y un dejo de tristeza se filtró con el pensamiento del tiempo perdido. De pronto se encontró deseando que Draco fuese suyo y de Lucius.

-¿ Ha- hay posibilidades... es posible- se ruborizó aún más- es posible que tengamos hijos?- preguntó, mirando sus manos.

-Déjame contarte una historia, en 1202, un veela búlgaro Ulv Vlicek, comerciante de especias, tenía 50 años y no había encontrado su pareja. Se había resignado a que no la encontraría. Viajó a Francia con sus mercaderías y se detuvo en un monasterio, allí lo encontró, era un monje, Jean-Baptiste Benoit, de su misma edad. No volvió a su tierra, feliz de haberlo encontrado. Ambos se instalaron en la campaña, y apenas un año después nació su hijo, Jean Paul Vlicek, que más tarde se uniría con Jean-Luc Malfoy, y viajarían a las Islas. Es parte de la historia de la familia de Lucius. La magia de la tierra es poderosa, todo es posible, Remus. Y si me dejo guiar por la fuerza del vínculo que ustedes comparten, creo que es más que posible.

-Pero, el niño heredaría mi enfermedad,y- Moody lo interrumpió.

-No te adelantes, veremos qué sucede. Te traje uno de mis libros sobre veelas, para que te informes con exactitud. Léelo y si tienes dudas, te las aclararé con gusto-. Sacó un libro y se lo entregó: 'El Rito Veela como una danza de apareamiento' por Alastor Pollux Moody.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El tren se detuvo en la estación. Los chicos comenzaron a bajar y el andén se llenó de saludos alegres. Para Harry y para Remus este era un momento especial.

Apenas lo vio, Harry sonrió y fue a su encuentro.- ¡Remus!- lo abrazó emocionado, aunque se habían separado apenas dos días atrás.

El hombre lobo le devolvió el abrazo y saludó a Hermione y a Ron. Mientras levitaba el baúl, su mirada se detuvo en Narcisa y en Draco. La mujer le hizo una caricia leve a la mejilla de su hijo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desaparecieron.

Molly y Charly Weasley se acercaron. -¡Remus, qué bueno verte!- Saludó Charly.

- Lo mismo digo. Buen día, Molly; me adelanto a invitar a Ron a pasar un tiempo con Harry, si lo permites.

- Por supuesto, tal vez después del cumpleaños de Harry, si te parece bien-. Respondió observando las caras de alegría de los chicos.

- ¡Harry, tenemos un plan!- Rió Ron.

- Tú también estás invitada, Hermione- Aclaró Remus, y la chica le agradeció efusivamente.

- Apareceremos en la plaza cercana a la casa, Harry.

Se despidieron, sabiendo que serían unas vacaciones llenas de novedades, al menos para Harry.

Si Harry temía que la casa le trajera recuerdos, sólo traspasar la puerta de entrada le produjo una sorpresa en contrario. Lo que antes era oscuro y gris, ahora era un recibidor iluminado y fresco.

-¡Ah, Remus!- Exclamó asombrado.

-¿Te gusta el cambio?

Dobby apareció para recibirlos y hacerse cargo del equipaje.

-¡Bienvenido a la Casa Lupin, Harry Potter, Señor!- dijo el elfo, inclinándose.

-¡Dobby¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dobby está sirviendo al Señor Lupin, guardián de Harry Potter, Señor. Señor Lupin le paga a Dobby un Galleon a la semana, y le da ropa para cambiarse. ¡Dobby está contento, Harry Potter tiene un padre que lo cuida y una casa!- Los ojazos del elfo doméstico se humedecieron, llenos de alegría. Harry lo abrazó, levantándolo en el aire. Dobby comprendía, conocía el corazón de Harry.

-¡Ay, Harry Potter, baje a Dobby!- gritaba el elfo, entre lágrimas.

- Vamos, Harry, te mostraré la casa. Tenemos una mansión para nosotros tres- sonrió Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Me tenté dándole a Moody un lado tierno..._**

**_Ayúdenme con la preja de Severus, va aser un Weasley¿cuál?_**

**_Hasta pronto._**

**_D.L._**


	5. Una habitación para Snape

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**Pricesaartemisa: **¿ No te parece que Fred sería maravilloso ? Por lo menos, sería muy divertido escribir la historia. George no, pero me imagino que Fred se lo ganaría…tal vez en otro fic…

**Utena-Puchiko-nyu: **Te agradezco, pero mi beta es mi ex, que lee e invade mis trabajos. De todos modos, si encontrás errores ortográficos -no de tipeo, por favor- hacémelo saber. A mi me cuesta mucho leer algo con errores ortográficos, por eso, me rodean dos diccionarios de la RAE, uno de latín, uno de alemán y dos de inglés…

**Caramelos, rlucy, RAC: **Muchas gracias…Será Bill, nomás.

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 5: Una habitación para Snape **

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, cuando Dobby descorrió las cortinas de la ventana del cuarto.

-¡ Buenos días, Harry Potter !- saludó el elfo alegremente.

-Mmm mm…¿ qué hora es ?- preguntó Harry, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Las nueve, Harry Potter, el Señor Lupin lo espera para desayunar, Señor.

- Bueno, enseguida bajo- contestó sin moverse, pero ya despierto lo suficiente como para contemplar _**su**_ nueva habitación. Le encantaba. Era la primera vez, en toda su vida, que tenía una habitación para él solo, un lugar propio. Estaba en el primer piso; era espaciosa, muy iluminada. Las paredes eran blancas, las ventanas y puertas de un azul oscuro, del mismo tono que la ropa de cama y las cortinas. El piso era brillante y suave, parecía de mármol, pero Harry no estaba seguro. La cama era enorme, blanda, olía a limpio y a flores. Había una pequeña biblioteca a un lado de la ventana; y un escritorio con un silloncito sobre una espesa alfombra celeste.

A la derecha de la cama, enfrentado al ventanal, colgaba un tapiz que parecía antiquísimo, la figura bordada en él había perdido un tanto la brillantez de los colores originales, pero no ocultaba lo exquisito del diseño. Parecía un estilizado escudo de armas, enmarcado por lenguas de fuego y rodeado completamente por un dragón en vuelo. Harry sentía que, de algún modo, lo conectaba con su padrino.

Una puerta comunicaba con un vestidor, donde Harry acomodó sus pocas cosas. Y otra puerta, llevaba al baño.

Harry no se cansaba de mirar alrededor, convenciéndose de que este lugar era suyo. Después de haber pasado años en un armario bajo una escalera, y algunos más en la segunda habitación de Dudley, todo esto…era un regalo de Sirius. Sonrió; sí, su padrino había cumplido su palabra.

Media hora más tarde se reunió con Remus en la cocina.

-Buen día, Harry. ¿ Dormiste bien ?- preguntó su guardián, doblando el periódico y colocándolo a un lado.

- Sí, Remus. Gracias. ¿ Algo interesante ?- Preguntó, mientras se servía una taza de café. -¿ Fudge ?

- El Ministro se adjudicó la captura de los Mortífagos, como si hubiese apoyado a Dumbledore…-sacudió la cabeza y agregó. –La semana próxima van a interrogar a los capturados y se fijó la fecha para los juicios, serán durante la segunda quincena de agosto.

Harry se quedó en silencio, masticando su tostada lentamente.

- ¿ Pensaste qué quieres hacer ?

-De hecho…Remus, estuve pensando que no quiero ocultarte nada…-En realidad, Harry no sabía hasta qué punto su guardián estaba al tanto de la profecía. -¿ Qué sabes de la profecía ?

Remus apoyó su taza y miró a Harry francamente. –Albus me confió el contenido de la profecía cuando firmamos los papeles de tu guarda…Harry, cualquier profecía es sólo eso, una posibilidad, no significa que vaya a cumplirse-

- Ya lo sé, pero hasta ahora, esa profecía ha causado mucho daño, y Voldemort cree que va a cumplirse…yo quiero estar listo, Remus. Quiero prepararme-El hombre lobo lo interrumpió, con un gesto cortante.

- Harry, me parece bien que tomes con seriedad toda la situación. Yo también creo que es la mejor manera de enfrentar la realidad: prepararse para lo que vendrá. Sabemos que Voldemort no va desistir con sus intentos de tomar el poder en el mundo mágico. Pero eso no significa que lo vas a enfrentar tú solo, Harry. La Orden y Dumbledore estarán a tu lado, y muchos más. No es una lucha solamente tuya.- Harry quiso hablar, pero Remus no lo dejó. –No lo es. Voldemort es una amenaza para la vida de todos los magos, y también para los muggles, serían el paso siguiente en su dominación. Jamás pienses que es una batalla que lucharás solo.

- Pero la profecía dice que uno debe morir a manos del otro-

- Nos aseguraremos de que sea él el que muera, Harry. Pero no lo harás solo.

Me alegra muchísimo que no te guardes esto en tu interior, prométeme que cualquier duda, cualquier cosa que te inquiete, vendrás a mi. Yo te prometo tratar de solucionar lo que sea. Lo haremos juntos.

Harry tragó saliva y sonrió entre lágrimas, asintiendo con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

Remus continuó.- Con respecto a la preparación. Concuerdo en que es indispensable, pero tómate por lo menos una semana para descansar, para hacer lo que quieras.

- Pero, podría tomarme esa semana cuando Ron y Hermione vengan de visita. Ahora podríamos organizarnos¡ necesito saber tantas cosas !...

Viendo que Harry estaba decidido a insistir con esto, Remus suspiró. –Muy bien, vamos al estudio, y organizaremos algo.

Harry dio un salto, y sonrió, siguiendo a su guardián hasta el estudio.

Remus se sentó en su escritorio y sacó un pergamino. Tomando una pluma, preguntó. -¿ Qué es lo que tienes pensado ?

Harry comenzó. –Necesito mejorar mi defensa, mis escudos son muy débiles… y hechizos avanzados, de batalla. Los Mortífagos no son corteses ni me atacan con menos fuerza porque soy joven. Seguramente hay hechizos que incapacitan sin ser magia oscura...¿ Crees que debería aprender magia oscura, Remus ?- sin dejar que el hombre lobo articule palabra, Harry prosiguió- Supongo que si tú me controlaras...Además, necesito retomar mis clases de Oclumancia. Voy a disculparme con Snape, tal vez si tú me acompañas, él acceda a volver a enseñarme. ¿ Lo harías, por favor ?-

-¡ Harry, más despacio ! Ven, siéntate. Haremos un Programa de temas, pero quiero que sepas que voy a discutir estos planes con Dumbledore. Y, sí, por supuesto que te acompañaré a hablar con Severus- Sonrió ampliamente. –Estás madurando demasiado rápido, Harry. Desearía que tuvieras una adolescencia normal, sin amenazas, sin las sombras de una guerra acechándote.

Harry sonrió tristemente. –Yo también, pero ahora no está tan mal...

-Bien, manos a la obra.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de almorzar, Harry tomó su Saeta de Fuego y su equipo de limpieza y salió al jardín, dispuesto a ocupar su tarde. Mientras tanto, Remus fue a Hogwarts vía flú, a comunicarle a Dumbledore los planes que habían hecho por la mañana. Lo alivió encontrarlo en su oficina, con Severus.

-Buenas tardes, Albus, Severus-. El profesor de Pociones lo saludó con una inclinación.

- ¡ Remus !- Saludó el Director. - ¿ Una taza de té ? – el hombre lobo asintió. -¿ Cómo está Harry, adaptándose bien a su nueva casa ?

- Está adaptándose muy bien, realmente, nunca lo vi tan bien. Y él es la razón de mi visita. Harry me pidió que organicemos un entrenamiento físico, mágico y mental. Está convencido de que debe prepararse.

-Me asombra que haya tenido una idea semejante- Interrumpió Severus.

Remus sonrió. –Y más te va sorprender cuando se disculpe contigo y te pida que vuelvas a enseñarle Oclumancia.

Snape lo miró incrédulo. -¿ Qué le hiciste al mocoso ?- preguntó asombrado.

- Todo lo que he dicho, salió de las ideas de Harry. Creo que el desastre del Departamento de Misterios lo ha sacudido profundamente y los resultados, a pesar de que se originan en el dolor de perder a Sirius, son buenos. ¿ Aceptarás ayudarlo, Severus ?

- Estábamos discutiendo con el Director justamente eso, necesita trabajar con sus instintos y sentimientos. Su conexión con el Señor de las Tinieblas puede ser cortada, y él puede hacerlo, lo demostró en el Ministerio. El trabajo debe estar enfocado en que pueda hacerlo a voluntad.

- Creo que te debes una charla honesta con Harry, Severus-. Afirmó Dumbledore.

- Creo que sí. No va a ser fácil, pero debe confiar en mi…y yo no se si podré confiar en él-

- No es James, Severus- Dijo Remus.- Harry es tan distinto a James, ha sufrido tanto en sus pocos años. Él me pidió que esté presente cuando hable contigo. ¿ Podrías venir después de la cena ?

- Muy bien. ¿ Ya le informaste tu situación con Lucius Malfoy ?- Snape hizo una mueca maliciosa, sabía perfectamente que el hombre lobo estaba tratando de reprimir su angustia y que no había mencionado el tema.

- N- no…no he podido.

- ¿ Te das cuenta que es inevitable ?. ¿ Qué vas a decirle cuando la semana próxima tengas a Malfoy en tu habitación y en tu cama ?- Preguntó ásperamente.

Dumbledore le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. –Severus, suficiente.

- Tiene razón, Albus. No sé cómo hacerlo. ¿ Y si Harry me rechaza, después de-

- Remus¿ por qué no sales con Harry a algún lugar especial, y lo preparas ?. ¿ Un picnic, tal vez ?- El Director sonrió, tranquilizándolo. - Estos días están cargados de acontecimientos y revelaciones, Remus, para ti y para Harry. Tómense el día de mañana, salgan al aire libre…

Remus Lupin rió.- Debes enseñarme cómo logras que mi ansiedad disminuya tan rápidamente.

El resto de la tarde, programaron las asignaturas y el entrenamiento físico que Harry recibiría, desde la semana próxima, todas las tardes.

Remus lo prepararía en hechizos de Defensa y Ataque; Albus hablaría con Bill Weasley para que se haga cargo de prepararlo físicamente y en Hechizos relacionados con Criaturas Mágicas; Severus retomaría sus clases de Oclumancia, y además comenzaría con nociones elementales sobre Magia Oscura. Eligieron algunos libros, y Remus los encogió y los guardó en su bolsillo.

- Te esperamos esta noche, entonces, Severus-. Dijo, tomando polvo flú. –Gracias, Albus- Entró a la chimenea y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus Snape entró a su habitación, en busca de un libro para llevarle a Potter, y un ruido en la ventana lo sobresaltó. Una lechuza. La dejó entrar y tomó la carta que el ave traía en su pata. No tenía remitente, no estaba dirigida a nadie. Totalmente blanca. La apoyó en el suelo y apuntó con su varita. –_**Revelans- **_No sucedió nada.

- _**Arcanum revelatio**_- Una luz azul envolvió la carta y se abrió, revelando un pergamino. Severus lo levitó y lo acercó lo suficiente como para leerlo.

_Puedes tomar el pergamino, querido Severus_.

Reconoció la letra de Narcissa Malfoy, tomó el pergamino y continuó leyendo.

_Mi querido amigo:_

_Eres la única persona en quien confío y se que no me defraudarás._

_Martina Zabini me informó que el Señor de las Tinieblas planea castigar a Lucius por haber fallado en el ataque al Ministerio. No se cuáles son sus planes, tal vez tú estás al tanto y puedas advertirme, Severus._

_Temo por la vida de mi hijo¿Crees que tomará represalias con Draco?_

_Hemos hablado mucho estos días. Me siento tan orgullosa de él. Draco no será esclavo de este loco, amigo mío._

_Ese es el motivo de mi carta. Te suplico que me ayudes a protegerlo. Tú eres su padrino._

_Por favor, Severus. Haré lo necesario para mantenerlo fuera del alcance del Señor de las Tinieblas- aunque eso incluya a mi hermana y a Lucius-. _

_Draco es lo más importante para mi. _

_Te lo suplico, mantenme informada._

_Y si, por algún motivo, yo no puedo proteger a mi hijo, prométeme que tú lo harás, si es necesario llévalo con Dumbledore, escóndelo, protégelo._

_Confío en ti, Severus._

_Tendrás mi gratitud eterna._

_Narcissa Black-Malfoy._

Severus incineró la carta, se pasó ambas manos por el rostro. Sentía que tenía el peso del mundo sobre los hombros. Tomó el libro y dejó la habitación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se movía nervioso en un sillón de la sala de estar, intentando concentrarse en la 'Introducción' de uno de los libros que Remus le había traído de Hogwarts: "Una aproximación a las Artes Oscuras", Volumen I, por Ceasar Scorpius Black. Snape llegaría en cualquier momento. Remus le había asegurado que estaba dispuesto a volver a enseñarle Oclumancia, pero aún así, este era un trago de hiel: disculparse con alguien que le había amargado la vida desde que llegó a Hogwarts...Tal vez si le hubiese explicado su relación con los Merodeadores...

- Buena elección, Potter-. Lo sobresaltó la voz profunda de Snape. Como movido por un resorte, se levantó de un salto y soltó su libro.

-Profesor...Buenas noches, Señor.

Remus recogió el libro. –No hay necesidad de alterarse, Harry. Sentémonos, por favor.

Harry retomó su asiento, Severus se sentó directamente enfrente y Remus a su lado. Hubo un silencio incómodo; hasta que el chico respiró hondo, levantó la vista y mirando a la cara del Profesor de Pociones, dijo. –Señor, quiero ofrecerle mis disculpas por haber invadido su privacidad. No tengo excusas, me movió la curiosidad y la sospecha, y lo que vi quedó en mi. No lo comenté con nadie, solamente pregunté a mi padrino y a Remus si mi padre había sido un matón en la escuela, nada más-. Volvió a tomar aire. –Perdone mi indiscreción, Profesor.

Snape le mantuvo la mirada durante el 'discurso'; lo que veía le agradaba. El chico reconocía que había sido curioso, que sospechaba de él. No intentaba justificarse. Era necesaria la charla que Dumbledore le había recomendado.

- Acepto tus disculpas, Potter-. Harry sintió que lo invadía una sensación placentera de alivio, como si hubiera logrado algo impensado. –Déjame aclarar algunas cosas-. El tono de Severus, libre de desprecio y de maldad, sorprendió enormemente a Harry.

– En primer lugar, mi ...experiencia con tu padre y sus amigos...No. Debo sacar a Remus del grupo. Mi experiencia con James Potter y Sirius Black fue de mutuo desprecio y rivalidad. Lo que viste fue uno de mis recuerdos. Puedes multiplicarlo varias veces y podrás imaginarte lo que fueron mis años de colegio-. El Profesor hizo una mueca de dolor, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y entrecruzó los dedos con fuerza. – Si he de ser justo, es mi turno en pedir disculpas-. Apretó la mandíbula y enfrentó la mirada asustada del chico. –No te he hecho las cosas más fáciles¿ verdad ?. Tengo dos razones. Una es una estupidez y no me enorgullece. Te pareces demasiado a tu padre. Quien, además de todo, me separó de la única amiga que tuve en el colegio-. Harry abrió los ojos, asombradísimo. ¿ Snape le estaba confesando que había sido amigo de su madre ?. –Sí, tu madre. Lily Evans fue mi amiga, y mi aversión a la semejanza tuya con James Potter no honran la amistad que tuvimos, eres hijo de Lily, después de todo...La otra razón sí es valedera, por lo menos para no tratarte bien en público. Como tú sabes, soy un espía. Debo mantenerme creíble a los ojos del Señor de las Tinieblas, y ante los ojos de los hijos de muchos Mortífagos que envían partes diarios a sus padres. No se vería bien que el Jefe de Slytherin, Mortífago reconocido, beneficie a Harry Potter. Me disculpo por no haberte aclarado esto antes. Tal vez nos hubiésemos ahorrado dolores innecesarios. Otra cosa que quiero que sepas, es que por más enemigos que hayamos sido con Sirius Black, jamás le deseé la muerte y tampoco colaboré para que fuera al Ministerio. No soy inocente, yo retribuí y muchas veces provoqué agresiones...- Suspiró y quedó en silencio.

Harry estaba visiblemente conmovido. –Está bien, Profesor, acepto sus disculpas-. Se puso de pie, delante de Severus Snape y le extendió la mano.

-Aunque no va a ser fácil ni para usted ni para mi... Mi nombre es Harry Potter-Evans.

Severus estaba anonadado, hacía casi veinte años Lily había hecho lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo, una tarde en la biblioteca. _'Mi nombre es Lily Evans. ¿Comenzamos otra vez, Severus?' _Esos maravillosos ojos verdes lo habían desarmado. Eran esos ojos los que lo miraban ahora. Tomó la mano de Harry, y apretó con fuerza.

- Lo haremos, Harry. Haremos que ella se enorgullezca de nosotros.

Desde su asiento, Remus se secó unas cuantas lágrimas. Esta era la obra de Lily y de su enorme corazón. Había logrado algo increíble. Si Remus dudaba de que el 'poder' de Harry era el amor , este momento que había presenciado no le dejaba lugar a dudas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La caída del sol sobre la colina le dio el toque final a un día perfecto para Harry. Con los elementos del picnic ya guardados y listos para el viaje de vuelta, él y su guardián contemplaban el ocaso en silencio.

Harry sentía que explotaba de gratitud, había pasado el día más feliz de su vida. Cuando bajó a desayunar, Remus lo esperaba con todo preparado para un día de picnic. Disfrutaron del sol, caminaron por las laderas verdes, perfumadas por los árboles y las hierbas, comieron junto a un hilo de agua que bajaba entre las piedras.

Remus le contó infinidad de anécdotas de sus padres y de Sirius.

Un día perfecto. Ahora a tomar el traslador para volver a Londres.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿ Qué sucede contigo, Snape ? . ¿ Por qué has tardado tanto en responder a mi llamada ?- Siseó Lord Voldemort, mirando con desprecio al Mortífago arrodillado ante él.

- Mis disculpas, mi Señor. Estaba tomando el té con Dumbledore-.

Voldemort rió sarcásticamente. -¡ Qué excusa lamentable, Severus !. ¿ Qué novedades tienes sobre el veneno que te encargué que me prepares ?

- Estoy dándole los últimos toques, mi Señor, no logro ajustar la dosis.

Voldemort se levantó de su 'trono' y se acercó peligrosamente. –Estás atrasando mis planes. Mis contactos del Ministerio ya están listos para actuar...-. Gritó -¡ Y tú estás atrasando mis planes ! . ¡ Crucio !-.

Severus Snape soportó una ronda de maldiciones Cruciatus, y se retorcía en el suelo mugriento de una de las guarida del Señor de las Tinieblas.

Un golpe en la puerta y alguien entró. Snape se concentraba en no dejar caer sus barreras mentales y en respirar, de pronto, la voz helada de Bellatrix ronroneó.

-¿ Podría practicar mi maldición, por favor, mi Señor ? Necesito prácticar con un mago, han sido demasiados muggles...

Severus Snape había aprendido a no menospreciar la inteligencia psicótica de Bellatrix. La bruja era sádica, disfrutaba infligiendo dolor físico. ¿ De qué maldición hablaría ?

- Veamos si puedes lograr que el estoico Severus Snape grite pidiendo clemencia. Pero te advierto que quiero que siga vivo, Bella. Tal vez un recordatorio en su mano...- Giró hacia Snape que permanecía en el suelo. -¿ Eres diestro, verdad Severus ?- preguntó con fingida gentileza.

-Sí, mi Señor-. Respondió el Profesor, empapado en sudor frío.

- Un recordatorio en su mano izquierda, Bella-. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo. –Quiero el veneno para el martes.

Bellatrix apuntó con su varita a la mano izquierda de Snape y gritó. _**-¡ Lentus Exuro !**_- Observando con deleite como el dedo pulgar prácticamente se derretía...

Dobby se alarmó cuando oyó un golpe sordo en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, justo antes de entrar en ella. Cuando vio de que se trataba, ahogó un grito.

- ¡ Amo Profesor !- Corrió hacia Snape que apenas articuló un -Dumbl.. – antes de perder el conocimiento.

El elfo no perdió tiempo. Se apareció directamente en la oficina del Director.

- ¡ Rápido, el Profesor Snape apareció en la Casa Lupin, está muy lastimado !

El anciano llamó por la chimenea. –Poppy, tenemos una emergencia en Grimmauld Place, es Severus-. Luego tomó polvo flú y unos momentos después emergía de la chimenea de la cocina.

-¡ Merlín, hijo mío !- Se acercó a Severus, que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Al momento apareció la Medimaga

-¡ Severus ¡ Albus, su brazo ! Llevémoslo a un cuarto. Dobby ¿ Hay algún cuarto que podamos usar ?-. Preguntó la bruja, levitando al Profesor de Pociones, y limpiándose con furia las lágrimas que el estado del mago le arrancaba.

Oportunamente, Harry y Remus entraban a la casa. Les tomó un segundo darse cuenta del estado de Severus, temblaba convulsivamente, tenía el brazo derecho en un ángulo extraño, las ropas desgarradas y manchadas de sangre, y su brazo izquierdo parecía haber sido masticado y regurgitado por alguna bestia.

Remus tiró la canasta que llevaba y preguntó, guiándolos hacia un cuarto del primer piso, frente a la habitación de Harry. - ¿ Fue Voldemort, verdad Albus ?

- Recibió el llamado esta tarde, hace como tres horas-.

Pomfrey colocó a Snape en la cama y le administró una poción, trabajando incesantemente. Albus y Remus cerca de la cama. Harry más alejado, observaban en silencio.

Una vez estabilizado de los efectos de las torturas, Pomfrey decidió mantenerlo inconsciente hasta que reconstruyera su brazo. –Necesito algunos elementos de Hogwarts- . Dijo la Medimaga.

Remus le ofreció enviar a Dobby. – Dobby, por favor, Madam Pomfrey te dirá lo que necesita que le traigas de Hogwarts-. Se volvió hacia Harry. Toda la alegría del día se había diluido del rostro del chico. Pensó en enviarlo fuera del cuarto, pero no pudo. Y no fue necesario.

- Remus, estaré en mi cuarto, avísame si puedo ayudar-. El hombre lobo asintió en silencio.

Dumbledore murmuraba con Pomfrey sobre las posibilidades de recuperar el brazo de Severus. De repente, un miedo irracional se apoderó de Remus. ¿ Quién lo ayudaría a rescatar a Lucius ? . ¿ Cómo harían para organizar el escape ?

El Director lo condujo hacia el pasillo. –Poppy y yo permaneceremos con Severus. Necesito que contactes a Arthur, a Alastor y a Kingley. Nos reuniremos aquí, apenas podamos oir lo que Severus pueda decirnos.

Aliviado de poder hacer algo, Remus se encaminó al estudio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se sentó en su escritorio, intentó leer, pero no podía sacar de su mente la imagen del Profesor torturado. Sacó un par de pergaminos. Escribiría a sus amigos, por lo menos así se mantendría ocupado.

_Ron,_

_¿Cómo estás, amigo? Yo estoy instalado en Grimmauld Place. No vas a creer lo cambiado que está todo. Tengo un cuarto para mi solo. Ya están preparados uno para ti y otro para Hermione. En realidad, hay muchos cuartos listos. Hoy, Remus y yo pasamos un día maravilloso en el campo. Pero cuando regresamos, encontramos a Dumbledore y a Pomfrey con Snape. _

_Ron, se me revolvieron las tripas, lo torturaron, su brazo parece deshecho. Ahora mismo, Pomfrey y Dumbledore están tratando de salvarlo._

_Me parece que escucho la voz de tu padre en el pasillo._

_Te escribiré tan pronto como pueda._

_Harry._

Entreabrió la puerta y escuchó varias voces. ¿ Moody y Kingsley ?

La puerta de la habitación de enfrente se cerró tras ellos.

Harry volvió al escritorio para escribirle a Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_¿ Cómo estás ?_

_Hoy pasé un día al aire libre con Remus, fue increíble._

_Pero, cuando regresamos, Dumbledore y Pomfrey estaban llevando a Snape a una habitación. Parece que Voldemort lo llamó esta tarde y lo torturó. Temblaba, tenía las ropas destrozadas y su brazo no tenía forma, eran pedazos carbonizados. Pomfrey y Dumbledore lo están atendiendo. Ayer hablé con él y habíamos hecho las paces. Desde mañana iba a enseñarme Oclumancia. _

_Hace un rato llegaron Kingsley y Moody, y me pareció oir al Sr. Weasley._

_Veré si puedo enterarme de qué sucedió._

_Te escribiré pronto._

_Harry._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pomfrey acomodó unas cuantas almohadas detrás de Severus, puso el brazo vendado en un cabestrillo, lo hechizó para que no se moviera, y revivió al Profesor.

- _**Enervate-. **_El hombre tomó aire y se agitó. – Severus, toma está Poción. Tranquilo, estás a salvo-. Pomfrey le aseguró mientras lo obligaba a tragar el líquido pastoso.

Más calmado, miró a su alrededor y fijó la vista en su brazo. -¿ Qué tan mal quedó, Poppy ?- preguntó suavemente.

- Albus y yo pudimos reconstriurlo, pero debe estar inmóvil por lo menos un mes. Y tú deberás estar en reposo al menos dos días. Has sido torturado con Cruciatus varias veces.

Snape se revolvió y miró a Dumbledore, y recién entonces notó que había más gente en la habitación. El director le pidió a la Medimaga que los dejara. Ella colocó unas pociones y un pergamino con indicaciones sobre la mesita de noche, y se retiró.

Remus conjuró sillas para los demás y se reunieron alrededor de la cama.

- Severus¿ qué sucedió ?- preguntó el Director.

- Se disgustó porque le dije que el veneno no está listo. Estoy casi seguro que planea irrumpir en el Ministerio. Me torturó porque estoy retrasando sus planes… después dejó que Bellatrix practicara su última maldición con mi brazo…pero dejó indemne el dominante…

- ¡ Vaya qué considerado !- exclamó Moddy, y preguntó a continuación. -¿ Terminaste con el veneno ?

- Por supesto que sí, por eso lo ofrecí para rescatar a Lucius.

- Pero ahora no serás parte de la operación-. Dijo Dumbledore.

-¡ Pero, Director ! . ¡ Esto va a trastornar todo, no tenemos tiempo !

- Severus, mañana Arthur y Kingsley irán a Azkaban con los interrogadores. Organizaremos todo para el martes.

En ese momento, recordó las palabras de despedida de Voldemort.

- Él quiere que el veneno esté listo el martes, seguramente sus hombres en el Ministerio deben estar listos para actuar. Deberíamos sacar a Lucius mañana mismo.

- Pero estaríamos teorizando sobre un terreno que desconocemos- dijo Shaklebolt.

- Veamos lo que podemos hacer. Tú y Arthur asegúrense de ver a Lucius. Propongo que seas tú el que le administre el veneno y Arthur el que exija que sea trasladado a San Mungo. Será difícil que alguien desconfíe de un Weasley pidiendo clemencia por un Malfoy… Necesitaríamos a alguien listo en el Hospital, con el traslador para trerlo aquí.

- Yo lo haré- dijo Remus.

- No-. Replicó Dumbledore, ese era el puesto de Severus, debería reemplazarlo con alguien de similares características. Alguien confiable y capaz. – Tú y Alastor deberán estar aquí, dispuestos a administrarle el antídoto y a restablecer el rito-. Arthur¿ te parece que Bill podría ayudarnos ?

- Por supuesto, Albus. Iré a buscarlo.

- Gracias. Por favor, ponlo al tanto de todo antes de traerlo. Será más fácil.

Severus intentó moverse, pero no pudo.

- ¿ A dónde crees que vas ?- preguntó Lupin.

- A buscar lo necesario para mañana- gruñó, pero fue incapaz de mover un centímetro su cuerpo.

- No seas tonto, Severus. Yo lo haré- ofreció Remus.

- Pero después voy a hacer que olvides todo, Lobo- amenazó Snape.- Trae un pergamino son muchas contraseñas y detalles y no quiero que metas la pata.

El hombre lobo sonrió, a pesar de todo. Salió del cuarto y respiró hondo. Había algo que no podía retrasar ni un minuto más. Debía hablar con Harry y ponerlo al tanto de todo, antes de que 'Lucius Malfoy esté en su cama', como tan delicadamente había apuntado Severus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Eres tú

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **

**Capítulo 6 : Eres tú. **

Amanecía. La claridad se adueñaba lentamente del jardín trasero del N° 12 de Grimmauld Place. La silueta de una figura solitaria se hacía visible, sentada en un banco de piedra, junto a un sendero de flores.

Albus Dumbledore lo observaba desde hacía rato, desde la ventana de la habitación del convaleciente Snape. El anciano se pasó una mano por la barba, varias veces; suspiró y dejó el cuarto.

Harry se llenó los pulmones de aire fresco, cerró los ojos. Alguien se acercaba.

- Buenos días, Harry-. Saludó Dumbledore, sentándose a su lado.

- Buenos días, Director-. Respondió y lo miró de soslayo; parecía muy cansado y aún más anciano...- ¿ Cómo está el Profesor Snape ?

- Mejor, durmió intermitentemente, pero creo que ahora está más tranquilo y dormirá un poco más. Harry, Remus ha pasado una noche de inquietud-comenzó. El chico giró y lo miró asombrado.

-¿ Sucedió algo ?- preguntó ansioso.

- No, después de la charla que tuvieron anoche, creo que teme que tú lo rechaces.

-¿ Y por qué habría de rechazarlo ?, no es su culpa que su magia sea perfectamente compatible con la de Lucius Malfoy.

- No, no es su culpa.

- ¿ Director, es posible que la falta de Remus hiciera que Malfoy...-torció el gesto-... se trastornara ?

- Sí, lo es. Su alma estaba preparada para recibir a Remus hace veinte años, y para entregarse a él, totalmente. Para la raza veela su pareja es todo, Harry. Remus no puede vivir sin Lucius y Lucius, en este mismo momento, se muere sin Remus.

- Parece un cuento de niñas...- Rió Harry; luego se puso serio. – No me resulta fácil de comprender.

- Alastor escribió un libro maravilloso, te lo alcanzaré-. Le puso una mano en el hombro. –Me enorgullece que quieras apoyar a Remus, Harry. Los ayudaré en todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

- Gracias, señor.

Dumbledore se levanto con cierta dificultad. -¿ Qué tal si ayudamos a Dobby con el desayuno ? No falta mucho para que llegue el equipo de rescate.

Harry asintió y lo siguió. Esperaban encontrar sólo al elfo doméstico, pero en su lugar, encontraron a Arthur, Alastor, Kingley y Bill sentados a la mesa, charlando animadamente.

-¡ Albus, Harry !

- Buenos días-. Respondió Harry, cortésmente, mirando alrededor. Un minuto después, Remus Lupin se unió al grupo. Lucía pálido, cansado, las ojeras oscuras hacían resaltar sus ojos, casi transparentes. El chico lo miró, preocupado. – Remus¿ estás bien ?

El hombre lobo forzó una pequeña sonrisa. –Sí, Harry, estoy bien…solamente…no pude dormir mucho. Para su sorpresa, Harry lo abrazó con fuerza. Y dijo muy despacio.

- Está bien, Remus, no temas, nunca te rechazaría. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás-. El hombre le retribuyó el abrazo. –Gracias, Harry, gracias.

Después del desayuno, Dumbledore y los miembros de la Orden repasaron, varias veces, los detalles de la operación.

- Bill, seguramente, Severus quiere darte algunos consejos y advertencias, te acompaño-. Dijo Dumbledore, luego se volvió al elfo. – Dobby¿ quieres que llevemos la bandeja del desayuno de Severus ?

- ¡ No, yo lo haré, ya está lista, yo lo haré, Amo Dumblidor !

Bill sonrió y le quitó la bandeja de las manos a Dobby. –Yo lo haré.

El Profesor estaba realmente ansioso, sabía que era inútil discutir su participación en el rescate, no estaba en condiciones, su cuerpo nunca se había sentido tan dolorido y resentido después de las torturas de Voldemort. Debía reconocer que Bellatrix se había superado a sí misma, el brazo le dolía, a pesar de los hechizos sanadores de Poppy y sus propias pociones. El olor a carne quemada se le había pegado a la nariz.

- Severus¿ pudiste dormir un poco más ? - preguntó el Director, sosteniendo la puerta para que Bill pase con la bandeja del desayuno.

- Buen día, Severus-. Saludó el pelirrojo, apoyando la bandeja sobre la cama.

- Weasley

- Soy Bill, Severus. Los Weasley somos muchos-. El joven se inclinó sobre la cama y le ayudó a apoyarse en las almohadas, después le acomodó la bandeja sobre el regazo.-¿ estás cómodo ?-

-Sí, gracias...Bill-. Dijo Snape, incómodo por las atenciones.

- Bien, veamos los detalles. Bill llevará la capa invisible de Alastor y esperará en el punto de aparición de San Mungo.

- Recuerda que los Aurores tienen su propio punto de aparición-. Advirtió Severus.

-Sí, a la derecha de los elevadores, en el área que tiene barreras especiales-. Afirmó Bill.

- Yo colocaría un hechizo desilusionador, además de la capa, Albus-. Luego se dirigió al joven pelirrojo. –Es importante que permanezcas inmóvil, no sólo para no llamar la atención, sino para no activar ninguna alarma. Te apareces afuera del Hospital, entras y te instalas en tu lugar de espera. No hagas magia para nada. Cuando suban a Lucius al elevador, la norma dice que un Auror debe estar siempre con los prisioneros, además del Sanador que lo asista. Tienes apenas un minuto para activar el traslador, colocar una barrera que los cubra a los dos, antes de llegar al tercer piso. Ten cuidado, no vayas a traerte un Auror adherido...

Bill lo miró divertido. – Sí, Profesor.

Severus resopló. –Weasley, hay infinidad de cosas que pueden salir mal, vas a ayudar a escapar a la mano derecha de Voldemort, puedes ir tú a hacerle compañía a Azkaban si te atrapan...

-Relájate, Severus. Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro.

-¿ Ya salieron ?- le preguntó al Director.

- Sí. Arthur regresó a la Madriguera, desde allí irá al Ministerio como todos los días. Kingsley iba a hacer lo mismo, desde su casa. A las 9 tomarán el traslador del Ministerio hasta la costa de Azkaban. A esa hora, Bill saldrá para San Mungo.

- ¿ Y Remus ? Debe estar hecho un manojo de nervios, si... si te parece, dile que pase...por aquí, tal vez hablar lo tranquilice-. El Profesor se ruborizó, estaba expresando demasiado delante del chico Weasley...¡ Mocoso descarado !. Bill se levantó de su asiento, y Severus no pudo menos que reconocer que no era un mocoso...su altura, su complexión, sus movimientos; tenía un aire de hombre seguro de sí mismo, y su rostro franco, de mirada azul, abierta y clara...definitivamente no era el mocoso al que le enseñó Pociones durante siete años...

- Le diré que suba con Poppy cuando llegue, no falta mucho...Te avisaré cómo van las cosas, confiemos en que todo salga bien.

Bill le sonrió. – Apenas pueda vendré a informarte a mi regreso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus era un 'manojo de nervios', su imaginación le presentaba los cuadros más trágicos en los momentos más increíbles. Como hacía un momento, cuando salía de la cocina y se le presentó la imagen mental de Lucius en su celda, tirado en el suelo, en un charco de sangre. Se detuvo bruscamente, provocando que Harry y Alastor que lo seguían, chocaran con su espalda y entre sí.

-¡ Lupin !- Moody debió sacudirlo para que reaccione. –Vamos Lupin, en dos horas ya estará aquí. Te ayudaré a preparar todo. Vamos. Harry nos ayudará, vamos.- Lo llevó casi a los empujones hasta la escalera, recién allí, salió del trance.

- Perdóname, Alastor...-Se masajeó las sienes con fuerza. –En mi cuarto tengo listas las Pociones...¿ Quieres controlarlas y ver si hay algo más que deba tener dispuesto ?

Moody torció la cara en un gesto parecido a una sonrisa. –Potter, vamos a preparar la habitación para el ritual de apareamiento...

-Ajjjj !!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El grupo encargado de los Interrogatorios de los Mortífagos estaban comandados por el Auror Shacklebolt, dos Aurores que harían los interrogatorios propiamente dichos, Auror Waterby, un mago pequeñito de constante gesto adusto, y Auror Sixfinger, un mago obeso y extrañamente ágil. Kingsley había sugerido al Ministro, en privado, que incluya un funcionario cercano a Dumbledore como observador neutral, para evitar suspicacias. El Ministro se lo comunicó al Director como idea propia, por supuesto. La elección, oportunamente, recayó en Arthur Weasley. Así es como el grupo se apareció en la costa para tomar la embarcación que los trasladaría a Azkaban. Las barreras antiaparición de la prisión no permitían un viaje más directo.

La vista del lugar era tan lúgubre que deprimía. Los hombres se preguntaban si los dementores eran necesarios en un lugar que parecía transido de horror y de trsiteza. Las puertas pesadas, metálicas, y de madera gruesísima iban abriéndose y cerrándose, marcándoles el camino. Después de unos minutos, llegaron a un área especialmente protegida, cargada de magia opresiva que helaba hasta los huesos. Debieron ser acompañados por un guardia con una antorcha, hasta el nivel inferior, donde estaban los Mortífagos, cada uno en una celda. Kingsley le solicitó al encargado de las mazmorras que les muestre las celdas una a una, después elegirían a quién interrogar primero.

Arthur Weasley era un hombre con un sentimiento de justicia muy profundo, en su vida habían pasado muchas situaciones terribles de dolor, y en los primeros tiempos de la Orden había perdido seres queridos... pero esto, someter a un ser humano a esto. Recordó lo que Alastor había explicado de que Malfoy era una 'imán' para los dementores...Mientras pensaba esto, el guardia les anunció que la última era la celda de Lucius Malfoy. Se puso en puntas de pie para observar el interior.

- ¿ Dónde está Malfoy ?- preguntó. No se lo veía.

Kingsley se pegó a la puerta y tampoco lo vió. –Guardia, abra la puerta-. Ordenó.

- Sí, Señor-. El guardia hizo complicados movimientos de varita y recitó un hechizo en voz baja. La puerta se abrió y Kingsley le tomó la antorcha, entrando. Apenas hizo dos pasos, su pie chocó contra algo en el suelo mugriento de la celda. Era Malfoy. Sobre algo oscuro que parecía un charco de sangre.

Kingsley se agachó y le tomó el pulso, todavía estaba vivo, aunque inconsciente, y no reaccionó al 'Enervate'.

Arthur estaba preparado para administrarle el veneno, pero no fue necesario. A toda voz, le ordenó al Auror que traslade al prisionero a San Mungo.

- ¡ Auror Shacklebolt, este hombre tiene información invaluable para capturar al Innombrable, de la orden para trasladarlo a San Mungo !

Para su alivio, Arthur oyó que los otros Aurores opinaban igual. El guardia ya había activado la alarma, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el Jefe del Pabellón ofreció ayuda. Kingsley levitó a Malfoy hasta el bote. Rápidamente fueron conducidos a la orilla. Apenas salieron de las barreras protectoras, el grupo, con Lucius Malfoy inconsciente, apareció como un solo hombre, en el Hospital.

Ya hacía una hora que Bill esperaba, inmóvil, en el vestíbulo. Según los cálculos de Dumbledore, todavía faltaba una hora más, como mínimo. De pronto un relámpago anunció la aparición de un grupo de magos. Eran ellos, con Malfoy.

La voz de Kingsley se impuso a los murmullos y a alguna exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡ Un sanador aquí !- Pero ya dos sanadores se acercaban, abriéndose paso. Dirigiéndose a uno de ellos, explicó. – Auror Shacklebolt a cargo. Este es un prisionero de Azkaban, estaba inconsciente en su celda, no responde a nada, no le administramos ninguna poción y no creemos que haya sido envenenado; debe ser tratado en aislamiento y con la presencia de un auror en todo momento. ¡ Auror Waterby !- Los dirigió hacia el elevador, donde Bill ya estaba al acecho. –Infórmeme todos los detalles Waterby, nosotros esperaremos aquí.

El Sanador, trabajando para hacer su diagnóstico, el auror al pie de la camilla, y Bill a la izquierda, las palabras de Kingsley le habían sonado a advertencias para Moody. Con el traslador en la palma, tomó la mano de Malfoy y puso una burbuja alrededor de ambos al mismo tiempo que activaba el traslador.

Lucius cayó pesadamente en el piso de la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place, y Bill cayó arrodillado a su lado. Mientras tanto, en San Mungo se desataba el caos.

-¡ Moody, Remus !- gritó. El ex -auror entró a la habitación con Remus y Harry pisándole los talones. Enseguida Bill informó.

- Kingsley dijo que lo encontraron inconsciente en la celda, que no le administraron ninguna poción y dijo muy claramente que tampoco había sido envenenado-. Dejó que el anciano se encargue, y él desapareció en la habitación de Snape.

Moody entró en acción inmediatamente. Levitando al veela inconsciente hacia el cuarto de Remus. El hombre lobo sujetaba la mano helada de Lucius y lloraba silenciosamente. Esto era una tortura insoportable, así lo había visto esta mañana.

Harry abrió la puerta del cuarto y ayudó a Moddy a colocarlo en la cama. El anciano mago le hizo señas para que lo deje trabajar solo. Harry se apartó, pero no salió de la habitación, observaba fascinado. El rubio veela era una sombra, su piel del color de la cera, los ojos cerrados, el cabello, siempre tan prolijo, era una madeja de hilos pajosos, parecía que su ropa mugrienta era cinco veces más grande. ¿ Cómo podía ser que una semana en Azkaban lo haya reducido a esto ?

Moody era un remolino lanzando hechizos y administrando pociones, lo desnudó, lo limpió y lo vistió con un pijama suelto, luego recitó un hechizo tras otro, algunos producían brillos extraños. Remus contenía la respiración, suplicando que su Lucius abriera los ojos. Al fin, casi una hora después, Alastor le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

- Escúchame Remus, debemos reiniciar el rito. ¿ Estás listo ? Voy a despertarlo, recuerda que lo primero que debes hacer es mirarlo a los ojos y pasarle el mensaje de su padre. ¿ Listo ?- El hombre lobo asintió con la cabeza, se limpió las lágrimas con una mano, la otra sostenía con firmeza la mano de Lucius.

- ¡ _**Enervate**_ !- bramó Moody.

El cuerpo de Lucius apenas se movió, y muy lentamente abrió los ojos. Despertó a un lugar extraño, iluminado, con el aroma más delicioso que jamás haya percibido. ¿ Dónde estaba...su celda, Azkaban ?. De repente, dos manos le enmarcaron la cara y lo forzaron a mirarse en unos ojos ámbar, transparentes, cargados de lágrimas que no tenía la menor idea de a quién pertenecían, pero esa persona lo amaba...¿ Quién...dónde estaba ?. Esa mirada lo atravesaba. Hasta que el extraño habló y su voz fue una puñalada dolorosa y a la vez placentera para su corazón.

-Lucius, yo recibí un mensaje, hace veinte años...

_La luna me llevó hacia ti,_

_Juntos lograremos la paz, el perdón y el amor._

_Yo te curaré_

_Y tu serás mi abrigo…_Mi Lucius

- Eres tú...- Lucius reconoció a Remus Lupin, levantó su mano la apoyó sobre la mano de Remus que seguía sosteniéndole el rostro. – Mi Remus- El hombre lobo se inclinó y cerró los ojos, besando a su veela por primera vez, un beso suave, apenas una caricia.

Una luz dorada comenzó a rodearlos, y la intensidad aumentó hasta hacer imposible distinguir las formas. Luego, lentamente se disipó, dejando ver a ambos magos dormidos, Remus sobre el pecho de Lucius.

Moody levitó a Remus y lo colocó en la cama, al lado de Lucius.

-Ahh!- la exclamación se le escapó a Harry cuando la cabeza de Remus se apoyó suavemente sobre la almohada. Su cabello le había crecido por lo menos veinte centímetros, y desde las sienes, nacían dos mechones de cabello platinado.

Moody quiso asegurarse de que haya piel en contacto, pero no fue necesario, instintivamente, Lucius giró, abrazando a Remus. Alastor dejó la habitación en semi penumbra y empujó a Harry hacia la puerta. El chico no parecía querer salir.

- Vamos, Harry-. Ya en el pasillo, le explicó. -Van a descansar por horas, Remus está compartiendo su magia con Malfoy para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Dile a Albus que vendré a controlarlos en unas tres o cuatro horas.

- Moody ¿ porqué el cabello de Remus…'

El ex auror lanzó una carcajada. –Esa es la marca de Malfoy. El dominante tiene la necesidad de mostrarle a todo el mundo que el sumiso es 'suyo', parte de su familia¿ entiendes ?. Cuando ves a la pareja de un veela, no tienes dudas de a qué familia pertenece.

-Por eso Remus parece un Malfoy…

-No. Remus no parece, Remus _**es**_ un Malfoy-. Dijo el anciano, bajando la escalera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa se despertó ese lunes con una sensación opresiva en el pecho. Draco. Tenía el presentimiento de que la vida de Draco estaba en peligro. Ella debía asegurarle un escape. Algo le urgía: debía hacerlo ahora.

Se sentó en la cama y llamó a su elfina, la que su madre le había asignado antes de su boda con Lucius, la que había sido una ayuda invaluable en la crianza de Draco.

-Dori.

-Sí, ama Cissa-. La elfina apareció al lado de la cama.

-Dori, tengo un mal presentimiento. Draco está en peligro, y voy a organizarle una vía de escape por si algo sucede. Ve a su cuarto y prepara los baúles con su ropa, sus libros-incluye los libros de la biblioteca del estudio de Lucius-, su escoba, algunos elementos de su cuarto que aprecie como para llevarlos con él. Luego reduciremos los baúles para que los puedas cargar sin problemas. Te daré un traslador que conecte directamente con Severus.

La elfina frunció el ceño y la interrumpió. –Ama Cissa, prepararé sus ropas –

- No, Dori. Prepararás las cosas de Draco y tendrás el traslador en tu poder-. Se levantó de la cama, tomó un broche de zafiros que estaba sobre su mesita de noche, y se lo colocó a la elfina. –Si sientes que comienza a vibrar, esa es la señal para que busques a Draco, el traslador se activará y los llevará a ambos ante la presencia de Severus Snape, él prometió que cuidaría de mi hijo.

- ¿ Y usted, ama Cissa ?- los enormes ojos de Dori se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Yo los seguiré, pero primero levantaré las barreras protectoras sobre la Mansión, y no puedo hacerlo si el heredero Malfoy está en ella. La Mansión no responderá a mi magia si hay un Malfoy con sangre veela en la casa¿ comprendes, Dori ?- La elfina asintió. –Bien, tal vez ni siquiera sea necesario que lo hagamos, pero me deja más tranquila.

Horas más tarde, Narcissa buscaba entre los papeles de Lucius algo que le indique si su esposo tenía planes para Draco, algún escrito que le dijera qué hacer. De repente, apareció un alfo doméstico.

- Ama Narcissa, hay Aurores tratando de entrar, están en el gran portón.

-¿ Aurores ? . ¿ Cuántos ?

-Cuatro, Ama-.

-Déjalos entrar, llévalos al salón; que no toquen nada y no les permitas moverse de allí-. Ordenó.

El elfo desapareció y ella tomó su varita, la puso en el pliegue de su manga y salió de estudio, totalmente inexpresiva, con su mejor pose Malfoy.

-Buenos días, señores. ¿ En qué puedo ayudarlos ?

- Auror Shacklebolt, Señora Malfoy. Tenemos una orden del Ministro de la Magia para registrar la casa.

Narcissa se irguió aún más y levantó la barbilla. -¿ por qué razón, por qué motivo debería permitirlo ?

-Señora Malfoy, creemos que alguien ayudó a escapar a su esposo. Seremos rápidos, y si no está aquí, nos iremos.

El gesto de Narcissa perdió su frialdad. -¿ Cómo ?. ¿ Lucius escapó de Azkaban ?

Kingsley explicó. –No, su esposo fue llevado a San Mungo para ser atendido y desapareció¿ debo creer que usted no sabe nada al respecto ?

-Así es-. Respondió ella, recuperando su pose, aunque interiormente temblaba. Voldemort buscaba castigar a Lucius, ella lo sabía. ¡ Draco !

-¿ Su hijo está aquí ?- inquirió el auror.-¿ Puede llamarlo, por favor, Señora Malfoy ?

-Dori-. La elfina apareció.- dile a Draco que venga inmediatamente.

-Señora,- comenzó Kingsley- su esposo tiene sobre sí un hechizo de seguridad de la prisión, si está aquí lo podemos saber en un momento, no necesitamos registrar el edificio-. Giró hacia los aurores, los cuatro se colocaron a un metro de distancia entre ellos, en los cuatro puntos cardinales. Hicieron un conjuro, los cuatro al mismo tiempo. En el centro del cuadrado que formaban apareció una luz blanca. Nada.

- Madre- Draco se paró junto a su madre, enfrentando a los Aurores.

-Señor Malfoy-. Saludó Kingsley. -¿ Sabe usted el paradero de su padre ?

Draco lo miró extrañado. –Azkaban…¿ o no ?- se volvió a su madre.

- Su padre desapareció en el Hospital, esta mañana. Sabemos que no está aquí. Me temo que será inevitable que volvamos a vernos. Por ahora, nos retiramos. Si hay alguna novedad, el Ministerio se la comunicará.

Narcissa ordenó al elfo doméstico que los acompañe hasta el gran portón. Apenas salieron, empujó a Draco hacia el estudio de Lucius, cerró la puerta.

- Tu padre fue llevado a San Mungo para ser atendido y desapareció desde allí, Draco.

-¿ Pero, cómo ?. Los Mortífagos son más obvios, madre, pensé que sería un ataque a la prisión para liberarlos a todos…No lo entiendo.

- Yo tampoco, hijo, pero creo que tiene que ver con el castigo del que me habló Martina Zabini. Mantente alerta, Draco. Voy a tratar de contactar a Severus. Quédate en tu cuarto, por favor-. Le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien, madre.

Pero no hubo más tiempo. Esta vez, Dori apareció, aterrorizada.

- Ssu hermana, Ama Cissa...en el salón, con dos hombres malos...

Narcissa maldijo, pero no dudó. –Bien, Dori. Sabes qué hacer.- Volvió a abrazar a Draco. –Te amo, hijo-. Bruscamente se separó de él, levantó su varita y ...-¡ _**Demaius !-**_ El chico no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, cayó pesadamente. -¡ Ya, Dori !- al instante siguiente estaba sola en el estudio.

- Cissa, querida-. Saludó Bellatrix. -¿ Vas a decirnos dónde está tu querido esposo ?

-Bella, no tengo la menor idea, supuse que el Señor de las Tinieblas había planeado su escape.

- No, mi querida, _ese no era justamente_ el plan de nuestro señor...¿ Y el querido Draco ?

-En Francia.

-No, no , no y no...-canturreó. –Llámalo, Cissa.

-No lo haré Bella.

-Ah...¿ Crees que tienes elección...Cissa, querida ?...¡_**Crucio**_!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**En esta historia los elfos domésticos van a hablar correctamente…o casi.**_

_**Este capítulo se estaba haciendo eterno, tuve que partirlo. **_

_**El siguiente vendrá muy pronto.**_

_**D.L.**_


	7. Tú también vivirás aquí

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**_Les advierto que este capítulo tiene contenido homosexual, si siguen leyendo, es su elección._**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD **

**Capítulo 7 : Tú también vivirás aquí**

Harry decidió dejar a Dumbledore con Snape. Llevó el libro que el Director le había traído y se instaló a esperar a Moody leyendo en el estudio. Faltaba más de una hora para el control. Se sentó en el suelo, al lado del gran ventanal. La luz del mediodía entraba a raudales. En lugar de abrir el libro, se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Su vida había cambiado radicalmente en muy poco tiempo. Una semana, apenas.

En el Departamento de Misterios, había puesto en peligro innecesario a sus amigos y a la Orden, había sido manipulado por Voldemort, y lo había enfrentado, otra vez; había perdido a Sirius, y había conocido el contenido de la Profecía.

Pero también, había descubierto que tenía posibilidades de vencer a Voldemort, y no sólo eso, había ganado a Remus, había dejado a los Dursley para siempre, tenía un acuerdo con Snape y había decidido prepararse para la lucha futura.

Y ahora, su guardián, se había reunido con su pareja. Lucius Malfoy. De entre todas estas cosas, esa era la más increíble. ¡ Remus y Lucius Malfoy !. La expresión del rostro de Remus lo había impresionado. Remus amaba a Lucius, era evidente, y el veela lo había marcado. Dumbledore le advirtió que no trate de buscar razones, esta compatibilidad mágica era exactamente eso, sin explicaciones posibles. Destino, tal vez. De repente, una idea hizo que sus ojos se abrieran, y su boca también...

¡ Su 'padre' y el padre de Draco Malfoy ! . ¿ Eso los hacía parientes, si Remus era un Malfoy, qué parentesco lo unía con los rubios, él y Draco eran 'hermanos' ?.

Sin poder contenerse, lanzó una carcajada ante el absurdo de su pensamiento.

-¿ Harry ?- la voz de Minerva McGonagall lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se levantó de suelo y fue a su encuentro.

- Profesora McGonagall-

- ¿ Sabes dónde está Albus ? es urgente, Harry.

- Sí, en la habitación del Profesor Snape, la acompaño-. Harry la guió, pensando si ella estaba al tanto de Lucius.

- No te preocupes, estoy informada de la situación, Potter.

- Snape tiene razón, soy muy fácil de 'leer'- dijo Harry desalentado. Golpeó la puerta y entraron.

- Albus, hay una urgencia en Hogwarts, es indispensable que vengas conmigo.

-¿ De qué se trata, Minerva, el Ministerio ?

- No, Albus- miró preocupada a Snape. – Es Draco Malfoy.

-¿ Qué le sucedió a mi ahijado ?- exigió el Profesor.

- Aún no lo sé, Severus, pero la elfina personal de Narcissa Malfoy apareció con el chico inconsciente, exigiendo verte y no quiere decirme nada. Albus, deberíamos traerlos aquí.

-¡ Aquí !- ese fue Harry, que no salía de su asombro.

-Iré a verlo- Severus intentó bajar de la cama, pero Harry lo detuvo.

- Está bien, Profesor, no hay problema si el Director quiere traerlo aquí, esta es la casa de Remus; además sería mejor que sepa donde está su padre.

Albus tenía su mirada brillante y una sonrisa orgullosa, y Snape pensaba que estas rarezas ya lo estaban cansando...Lupin, Potter, Weasley...Bill.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos, Severus-. Salieron dejando al Profesor y a su alumno. Snape decidió compartir algo con el chico, que, definitivamente ya no le parecía tan estúpido.

- Acércate, Potter. Quiero que sepas algo antes de que mi ahijado llegue. Recibí una carta de Narcissa pidiéndome que ayude a Draco, porque él no está dispuesto a servir al Señor de las Tinieblas, aún en contra de su padre. Imagino que si lo envió con su elfina buscándome, es porque quiere que yo cumpla con lo que le prometí, y me haga cargo de él. Pero, como tú dijiste, aquí está su padre, no va a necesitarme como guardián.

- Profesor¿ usted cree que el padre de Draco ..

- ¿ Se opondrá al Señor de las Tinieblas ?. Por supuesto¿ no leíste nada de veelas ? . Remus Lupin tiene un control total sobre el bastardo- levantó una ceja y sonrió. –Además, por un tiempo, ni siquiera van a poder estar en habitaciones distintas. El lobo va a tomar a Draco como su cachorro, y tampoco va a querer perderlo de vista-. Volvió a reír, sádicamente, pensó Harry.

-¿ Será tan así, Profesor ?

- Ya verás, Potter, y nosotros lo veremos en primera fila...

Harry sonrió temeroso. Severus Snape sonriendo...atemorizaba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Minerva se había sorprendido cuando un elfo doméstico se apareció en su oficina, anunciándole que una elfina buscaba al Profesor Snape, y que estaba en la casa del Profesor, esperándolo. La Profesora se acercó a la chimenea y llamó a la casa de Severus._

_- ¿ Qué deseas ?- le preguntó a la elfina._

_- ¡ Por favor, el Profesor Snape !_

_- No está en Hogwarts¿ qué necesitas ?- Minerva estaba realmente intrigada._

_- Mi ama Cissa me ordenó buscar a Severus Snape._

_-¿ Tu ama es Narcissa Malfoy ?. ¿ Por qué no vienes así podremos hablar mejor ?_

_-¡ No ! . No voy a dejar a mi amo._

_-¿ A tu amo, a quién tienes allí ?_

_- Mi ama me ordenó llevar a mi amo con Severus Snape- La elfina comenzó a llorar._

_- Iré a buscarlo. Quédate allí. Ya regreso. _

Ahora, con Dumbledore, la elfina y un, todavía inconsciente Draco Malfoy, volvían a Grimmauld Place.

- Lo haremos reaccionar en presencia de Severus, va necesitar muchas explicaciones.

-¿ Dori ?- Dobby preguntó suavemente.

-¡ Dobby !- la elfina exclamó, aliviada al ver a un amigo.

-¿ Qué haces con el amo Draco, Dori ?

- Después te explicará, Dobby- dijo Dumbledore, ahora iremos al cuarto de Severus. ¿ Ya regresó Alastor ?

- No, Dumblidor, todavía no.

- Avísame cuando llegue, por favor.

Apenas entraron a la habitación de Snape, la elfina se acercó, llorando.

- ¡ Amo Snape !. ¡ Mi ama Cissa me ordenó que lleve al amo Draco con usted !. ¡ Dijo que usted lo cuidaría! - la elfina lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Cálmate, Dori. Cuéntanos qué sucedió, desde el principio.

Mientras la elfina relataba, Minerva conjuró un sofá y acomodó a Draco, cuidadosamente. Harry lo observaba, sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de Lucius, el mismo color de cabello, el mismo color de piel...lucía tan delicado, seguramente debido a su sangre veela.

- ...y cuando avisé a mi ama Cissa que su hermana y los dos magos malos estaban en el salón, ella hechizó a su hijo y me ordenó buscarlo, amo Snape.

- ¿ Y ella se quedó con Bellatrix y dos Mortífagos más ?- preguntó Snape.

- Sí, amo.

- Albus, debo ir a la Mansión.

- No, Severus. Tom va a llamarte para que le entregues el veneno. Mañana vas a tener la oportunidad de descubrir lo que pasó. Aunque me temo que Narcissa sabía muy bien lo que iba a suceder. Dori¿ Narcissa no mencionó si planeaba buscar a Severus, después ?.

-Ella dijo que para poner las barreras en la Mansión no debía haber un Malfoy con sangre veela, así su magia funcionaría, y que después nos seguiría.

- Muy bien, Dori, si quieres puedes ir ahora con Dobby, muchas gracias-. Dijo Dumbledore con gentileza. Después miró a Severus, a Minerva y a Harry.

- Voldemort habrá enviado a Bellatrix para saber a dónde está Lucius, y Narcissa enfrentó sola a los Mortífagos, sin Lucius, sin Draco-. Sombríamente, continuó. – Pobrecita.

- Bellatrix...- agregó Severus mirando su brazo inmolvilizado. -Pienso igual, Albus.

- ¿ Qué p-piensan, Profesor ? - preguntó Harry, adivinando la respuesta.

- Mañana lo sabremos con seguridad, ahora debemos despertar a Draco. Harry, Minerva¿ podrían dejarnos ?. Severus y yo tenemos mucho que explicar. Harry dadas las circunstancias deberé pedirte que evites confrontar a Draco, por favor.

-Haré lo posible. Esperaré a Moody en el estudio.

- Yo estaré en mi oficina, por si me necesitas, Albus.

- Gracias.

La puerta se cerró y el anciano suspiró. – Esto no va a ser nada fácil, hijo mío-. Apuntó a Draco con la varita y lo reanimó.

El chico se tambaleó tratando de buscar a su madre, de reconocer el lugar; absolutamente confundido.

-¡ Draco, Draco !- Severus llamó su atención.

-¿ Severus, qué sucedió, dónde está mi madre ?- se acercó a la cama. - ¿ qué haces en- ...dónde estoy ?. ¿ Y mi madre ?. ¡ Bellatrix !.- Quiso dar la vuelta y se topó con Dumbledore.

- Draco, siéntate, te explicaremos todo. Siéntate, por favor-. Lo dirigió a la silla de al lado de la cama de Snape. El chico realmente estaba confundido, mareado.

-Director, una poción sedante.

- No, Severus- Draco se impacientó. –Dime dónde está mi madre.

- Tu madre quedó en la Mansión, tú estabas allí cuando llegó Bellatrix con dos Mortífagos.

-Sí, estábamos en el estudio de Papá, ella dijo que iba a contactarte, después apareció Dori y anunció que esos desgraciados estaban en el salón...¡ Mamá me lanzó un hechizo !

- Y Dori te llevó a mi casa, como no me encontró, me buscó en Hogwarts y Minerva nos avisó que tú estabas en mi casa con Dori. Albus te trajo aquí.

- Draco- Interrumpió Dumbledore. –Estás en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix-. El chico miró asombrado a su padrino. El Director continuó. –Sí, es lo que piensas, Severus es un espía de la Orden entre los hombres de Voldemort-. Se alegró de tener ahora toda la atención de Draco. –Severus fue torturado por Voldemort y Bellatrix, por eso está aquí, recuperándose. Esta es la casa de Remus Lupin, guardián de Harry Potter.

-¿ Lupin es el guardián de Potter ? . ¿ Y tú estás recuperándote aquí ?

- Así es, Draco. Remus me ofreció permanecer aquí, debido a su situación-.

_¿ Por qué ahora también le tocaba a él informarle a su ahijado de que el hombre lobo era la pareja de su padre ?. El Destino debe tener el sentido del humor de un Slytherin, lisa y llanamente cruel. _

-¿ Vivirás aquí ?

-Sí, por un tiempo. Draco, tú también vivirás aquí- Y s_ospecho que no será sólo por un tiempo, _pensó Severus_-_

- Te agradezco la oferta, pero no, yo regresaré con mi madre-. Se levantó de la silla. –Mi padre desapareció, por eso Bellatrix fue a la mansión, Mamá piensa que Voldemort quiere castigar a mi padre por su incompetencia. ¿ Tú crees que de veras no saben dónde está mi padre ?

Severus compartió una mirada con Dumbledore, y asintió en silencio. El Director le indicó a Draco que se siente y el chico obedeció de mala gana; luego él se sentó en la cama, a los pies de Severus y enfrentando a Draco.

- Estamos al tanto de la desaparición de Lucius. Nosotros, Severus, Remus y algunos miembros de la Orden, organizamos el rescate-. Draco estaba petrificado.

¡ La orden del Fénix había 'rescatado' a su padre de Azkaban !

- Aunque debo reconocer que, en mi caso, me motivó la pareja de tu padre.

-¿ Cómo ?. L- la pa-reja de mi padre... mi padre es veela, mi madre es su pareja.

- No, Draco- Severus habló. –Tu madre no es la pareja mágica de tu padre, fueron obligados a casarse por la familia de Lucius.

-¡ Pero si mi abuelo también era veela, jamás hubiese obligado a mi padre a tomar una pareja que no fuera la suya ! . Eso sería igual que matarlo...no entiendo, padrino-. Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas, realmente nos entendía, si su madre no era la pareja de su padre, cómo lo tuvieron, y cómo sobrevivió su padre a semejante traición a su verdadera pareja, a menos...

- La pareja de tu padre pensaba que era indigna de revelarse a Lucius. No dijo nada hasta hace unos días, aunque recibió el mensaje hace veinte años. Por eso la Orden organizó el rescate.

-¿ Quién es ella, padrino ?- preguntó Draco, suavemente.

- Es él, Draco. Es Remus Lupin.

Un golpe en la puerta evitó cualquier respuesta. Harry se asomó.

-Perdón, Director. Moody ya está aquí-.

- Gracias, Harry-. Dirigiéndose a Draco, preguntó. -¿ Quieres ver a tu padre, Draco ?

El rubio asintió, incapaz de hablar y mareado. –Sígueme-. Dumbledore se paró y salió de cuarto, con Draco detrás. Harry esperaba.

El Director habló en voz baja. – Alastor hará los controles médicos y mágicos. Después podrás preguntar lo que quieras, Draco. Esta es la habitación de Remus-. Abrió la puerta y ellos lo siguieron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lentamente, recuperó la conciencia. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, tratando de reconocer el ambiente. Estaba en una cama, con el cuerpo suavemente presionado contra otro. Abrió los ojos y los cerró inmediatamente, tragó saliva y volvió a abrir los ojos. Remus Lupin, tenía a Remus Lupin en un abrazo flojo. Retrajo su mano, y titubeando, acarició la sien de su pareja. Remus Lupin, hombre lobo, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, amigo de James Potter, de Sirius Black, de Lilly Potter. Su pareja.

¿ Cuántas veces, desde su mayoría de edad, había soñado con este momento ?.

¿ Cuántas veces había llorado en su habitación de Hogwarts, frustrado porque 'sentía' a su pareja entre esas paredes y no podía encontrarlo ?.

¿Cuántas veces se había sentido un traidor, cuando despertaba al lado de Narcissa y sentía en sus entrañas que ese lugar no le correspondía ?.

¿ Por qué Remus no lo buscó veinte años atrás ?. La mayor parte de su ser le gritaba que no importaba, que ahora tenía a su Remus entre los brazos. Y él sabía que era así, no importaba nada más. Pero una parte de su mente racional se preguntaba una y otra vez,

¿ Por qué ?.

El hombre lobo respiró profundamente e intentó moverse del abrazo. Lucius no lo dejó, despertándolo. Cuando abrió los ojos, Lucius Malfoy se encontró con unos ojos casi idénticos a los suyos, apenas un halo ámbar alrededor de la pupila, casi imperceptible; y una calidez muy ajena a su propia mirada.

Su mano volvió a la sien desde donde nacía el mechón platinado, bajó a la mejilla y se acercó más, mirando esos ojos tan expresivos y bajando a esos labios que todavía no había besado adecuadamente. Buen momento, pensó. Se inclinó y se apropió de ellos, y ambas manos subieron al cabello de su pareja. Instantáneamente la boca del hombre lobo se abrió para recibirlo, y lo dejó adueñarse totalmente de ella, y le respondió con la misma pasión, con la misma emoción. Se separaron un segundo apenas y Lucius volvió a besarlo y a penetrarle la boca con su lengua.

Remus comprendió que el lobo se sentía pleno y se sometía voluntariamente a la otra criatura. Una mano voló al cuello de Lucius y la otra le recorrió la espalda y se detuvo en el hombro.

Lucius sabía que no había modo de que se detuviera. Murmuró un hechizo para liberarlos a ambos de la ropa que los cubría. Deslizó la mano izquierda hasta la nuca de su lobo y la sujetó con fuerza, abandonó la boca de Remus, para explorar el cuello y volver a sumergirse en la calidez de esos ojos grises, de pupilas dilatadas.

Cambió la posición naturalmente, apoyando a Remus sobre su espalda, y besándolo otra vez. No pedía permiso, tomaba. Así como había tomado su boca y su cuello, ahora tomaba su pecho, su vientre.

Remus se sentía totalmente rendido ante la necesidad de su veela de marcarlo, Lucius subió a su boca y apoyó su cuerpo totalmente sobre Remus, provocando que el lobo se excitara aún más, y se abriera a sus deseos; su erección ya era dolorosa, no iba a durar mucho. Remus gimió con urgencia. –Tómame, ahora Lucius.

El veela no necesitó más súplica, no supo si él o Remus, alguien murmuró un hechizo que lubricó la entrada del hombre lobo, y las piernas de Remus se elevaron, exponiéndose, rindiéndose, dejándose poseer. Era una danza de puro instinto. Lucius lo penetró, llenándolo de dolor, y de placer cuando arremetía más allá de cualquier pensamiento, haciéndose uno físicamente con él. Eran uno, uno en sus movimientos, uno en sus gemidos y jadeos, uno cuando sus bocas se buscaron intuyendo que se acababa la danza. Uno cuando alcanzaron el clímax, al mismo tiempo. Uno.

Lucius se retiró con suavidad, Remus le tomó la cara y lo miró con tanto amor que el veela sintió que se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas. Así debería haber sido siempre. Remus lo besó con ternura y murmuró. –Perdóname por haber tardado tanto-.

Cerró lo ojos y se acurrucó sobre el pecho de su pareja. Estaban en paz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**rlucy: Esta no es una traducción, es mi historia.**_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**_

_**D.L.**_


	8. Lucius, tú sí que eres obvio

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**rlucy...**Diculpas...me equivoqué, no sé porqué me había quedado tu nombre en la cabeza el día que colgué el capítulo.

Gracias por tus palabras. Besote.

**arya, **Esta no es una traducción...y así es, Harry cumple en unos días y será 'maduro sexualmente', como bien dijo Moody. Aunque me temo que tendrá unas ideas un poco 'remusianas' con respecto a su pareja...

**RAC**...aunque me amenaces, te quiero igual !!

**Gracias por los reviews !!!!**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 8 : Lucius, tú sí que eres obvio...**

Los elfos domésticos lo habían instalado en una habitación del primer piso. Al lado del cuarto de Severus. Era una habitación espaciosa, y sus cosas estaban dispuestas como si ese fuese su cuarto desde siempre. Su biblioteca personal y la de su padre estaban prolijamente acomodadas a lo largo de toda una pared, había un escritorio con sus elementos: sus plumas, sus sobres, sus cajones con pergaminos de diferentes tamaños con el sello 'Malfoy', una fotografía mágica de su padre, su madre y un pequeño Draco que saludaba con su manito regordeta al fotógrafo; había, además, un gran armario hechizado para contener todo su guardarropa. Todos estos detalles le decían que su madre había preparado la huida, y lo había rodeado de sus cosas. Se sentía agradecido y a la vez, atemorizado...¿ qué había sucedido con su madre ?.

Otros sentimientos batallaban en su interior. Ahora entendía porqué la relación de sus padres nunca había sido cálida; sí, respetuosa, pero nunca apasionada.

Sonrió pensando en su propio asombro cuando el día anterior entraron, con Moody y Potter al cuarto de su padre. Lucius Malfoy dormía plácidamente, abrazando a un Remus Lupin de cabello 'rubio Malfoy', bueno, no totalmente, pero eran unos mechones importantes. Reflexionó, debía darle la razón a la magia de la pareja, el color de cabello era una característica de la familia, junto a los ojos grises. El cuadro lo había impresionado. Había mucha magia en el aire del cuarto, Moody los escaneó rápidamente, renovó algunas barreras de protección y les indicó que salieran. Después les había explicado con paciencia, a él y a Potter, que el rito tenía muchas condiciones únicas para la pareja. Por empezar, había comenzado hacía veinte años, su conexión ya existía, eran dos criaturas mágicas totalmente compatibles, Lucius no necesitaba demostrarle nada a Remus, por lo tanto, el paso siguiente era su unión física, lo que les ayudaría a recuperarse totalmente a ambos.

Draco se sorprendió aún más de la madurez que demostraba Potter, había llamado a Dobby y se había hecho cargo de todo.

_-¿ Podrías preparar una habitación para Draco, por favor, Dobby ?- pidió._

_-Sí amo Harry Potter. Dori me ayudará. ¿ Al lado del Profesor Snape esta bien, Harry Potter ?_

_- Muy bien, Dobby. Gracias._

_Cuando el elfo se retiró, se quedaron solos en el estudio. Harry miró al rubio y se le adelantó._

_- Mira, Malfoy, las circunstancias cambiaron mucho. Vamos a vernos seguido en la misma casa-_

_-¿ Por qué me permites quedarme aquí ?- preguntó Draco, interrumpiendo. –No hemos sido amigos, no hemos hecho otra cosa que pelearnos. No te he tratado muy bien que digamos..._

_- No. Pero, a tu favor, yo tampoco te he tratado bien. Y con respecto a quedarte, esta casa es de Remus. Él es el único que puede decidir no recibirte- Rió sinceramente. –Tú los viste en la cama. ¿ crees que no recibiría en su casa al hijo de Lucius ?_

_- De todos modos, esta es también tu casa-. Respiró hondo y dijo, resueltamente. –Potter …perdóname por todo lo que dije en el pasado para herirte y por las veces que te ataqué a ti y a tus amigos, y… gracias por dejarme estar aquí._

_- Acepto lo que tiene que ver conmigo, Malfoy; pero a mis amigos deberás pedirles perdón en persona, cuando vengan en unos días. Y a Remus, podrás agradecerle mañana. _

_¿ Qué dices si cenamos con Snape ?_

_-Tú...tú dices, cenar con Severus..._

_-Sí, con Severus Snape-. Harry sonrió. –Vamos, cierra la boca. Dobby nos servirá la cena en el cuarto._

_-¿ No sería bueno preguntarle primero si quiere que le hagamos compañía ?- Draco inquirió mientras lo seguía escaleras arriba._

_- No, vamos a sorprenderlo con nuestra visita._

Draco descubrió que Severus, no sólo aceptaba la compañía, sino que además, los bombardeaba a preguntas sobre la pareja que dormía en la habitación de al lado, sobre la ubicación de Draco, las clases que habían planeado con Potter y Dumbledore, y cómo incluirlo a él en el entrenamiento. La cena había sido una experiencia totalmente nueva, y la había disfrutado enormemente.

Era desconcertante lo cómodo que se sentía en este lugar, y cómo la presencia de su padre parecía envolverlo y protegerlo, junto con la casa, con Remus, con Potter, con su padrino...Desconcertante, en verdad.

Esta mañana, Draco Malfoy se duchó, debía usar el baño del fondo del pasillo, Harry le había explicado que las únicas habitaciones que tenían su propio baño eran la de Remus y la suya; extrañamente, no le molestó. Fue hasta su biblioteca y buscó un libro para leer, entre los libros de su padre encontró el diario de Ulv Vlicek, la historia de su antepasado era de sus favoritas, la había leído varias veces y no se cansaba de ella. Íntimamente, desde que su padre le enseñó lo que entrañaba llevar sangre veela, siempre había soñado con encontrar a su pareja y ser feliz a su lado, como Ulv, le avivaba la esperanza el saber que a pesar de los obstáculos, ellos habían sido felices, y contra todos los pronósticos, habían tenido no sólo un hijo, sino dos.

Tomó el libro y bajó a desayunar.

Potter y Severus ya estaban en la cocina. Draco observó que su padrino continuaba con el brazo inmovilizado, parecía más pálido de lo habitual, pero tenía buen aspecto. Sentándose a la mesa, saludó. – Buenos días, Severus; Potter.

Harry lo saludó a su vez y preguntó al Profesor. - ¿ Qué pasará con la Orden, Profesor ?. No va a ser posible que les ocultemos la presencia de Lucius y de Draco.

- No, Harry, no creo que Remus pueda ocultarlo, aunque quiera-. Miró a Draco y continuó. –Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero una pareja veela recién unida no puede distanciarse más que unos metros, ni por más de unos minutos.

Draco asintió. –Así es, no más de cinco metros de distancia la primera semana, y por no más de cinco minutos. Habría que preguntar a Moody si eso se aplica exactamente con Remus y mi padre-. El rubio se dirigió a Harry con una mirada franca. –No será posible ocultar el vínculo que los une, pero no te preocupes, Harry, mi padre no soportaría lastimar a Remus, ni siquiera ponerlo en peligro.

- Al contrario, me preocupa que la Orden ponga en peligro a Lucius.

Draco estaba atontado¿ Potter estaba preocupado por su padre ?. Aunque fuese en consideración a Lupin, el hecho lo conmovió profundamente.

-¿ Harry, crees que la Orden no va aceptar la palabra de Dumbledore ?- añadió Snape.

- Creo que la palabra de Moody será más convincente- dijo Draco, y le sonrió a Harry. -¿ Te imaginas a Moody defendiendo la causa de Lucius Malfoy, como nos dijo ayer, como el Sanador de cabecera de la familia Malfoy-Lupin ?

Harry respondió sonriendo, a su vez. –Tienes razón.

Severus Snape observaba la interacción entre los adolescentes. Increíble. Regodeándose interiormente, decidió poner un poco de pimienta a la charla.

- La Orden no será problema. ¿ Qué me dices de tus amigos, Harry ?

-¡ Ron !- exclamó el chico.-Con todo lo que ha pasado no pensé en Ron…- Miró a Draco con una expresión de súplica.

El rubio no se detuvo a pensar, suspiró y dijo. - Lo único que puedo prometerte es que no voy a comenzar ninguna pelea, pero no esperes que no responda si él me agrede…

Harry sonrió y para incomodidad de Draco y asombro de Snape, le dio un apretón en el hombro. –Está bien

Dobby apareció anunciando que Moody subía al cuarto de Remus y Dumbledore venía hacia la cocina.

-Buenos días, muchachos- saludó jovialmente- ¿ Cómo estás, Severus ?

-Bien, Director. ¿ Té ?- El anciano asintió. –Hace unos minutos, Harry se preguntaba qué sucederá con la Orden y los Malfoy-. Le extendió la taza.

- Gracias, Severus. La Orden deberá ser informada, no hay otra opción. Trataré de aplacar los ánimos en la próxima reunión, que supongo que será después de tu entrega de hoy-. Dumbledore observó la incomodidad de Snape y los rostros inquisitivos de Draco y de Harry, después de un momento, continuó. –Severus, creo que es justo que Harry y Draco estén al tanto de lo que sucede- Suspiró. –No quiero repetir errores-. Dirigiéndose a los jóvenes, explicó. –Voldemort puso el día de hoy como fecha de entrega del veneno que íbamos a usar con tu padre, Draco. Esperamos que llame a Severus en cualquier momento.

- ¡ Pero, Director, la última vez, entre Voldemort y Bellatrix casi lo matan !- Harry exclamó con vehemencia. -¿ Es imprescindible que el Profesor acuda al llamado ?. ¿ No podemos conocer sus planes de otro modo ?- Dirigiéndose a Snape le preguntó. -¿ No podríamos aprovechar mi conexión con él ?

-Harry, aunque agradezca tu preocupación- dijo Severus, con voz calma. –No es algo que podamos evitar. Hay más de un motivo para responder al llamado de hoy-. Su voz se endureció. –Pensé que había quedado claro que tu conexión mental con el Señor de las Tinieblas no es algo que deba fomentarse, Harry. Debemos trabajar para eliminarla o, al menos, bloquearla. De ninguna manera voy a prestarme para que hagamos uso de ella-. Tenía el puño sano fuertemente apretado sobre la mesa. Dumbledore le dio unas palmaditas y dijo suavemente.

- Si se pudiera hacer de otro modo, ten la seguridad de que lo haríamos.

El clic de la pata de palo de Moody se oyó en el pasillo, y el mago apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

- Vaya, vaya, qué caras largas. Más vale que reciban bien a mis pacientes cuando bajen a desayunar-. Les gruñó, entrando y sentándose a la mesa.

-¿Ya están despiertos?- preguntó Draco, con ansiedad. Deseoso de ver y hablar con su padre.

- Están despiertos, en excelentes condiciones y con su vínculo completo-. Anunció orgulloso.

-Muy buen trabajo, Alastor.

Mientras tanto, Remus y Lucius, después de una ducha compartida –que ayudó a completar el vínculo 'por segunda vez'-, bajaban la escalera rumbo a la cocina. El hombre lobo tenía preparados unos cuantos equipos completos de ropa que había encargado a Madam Malkin para el veela. Lucius le agradeció casi por 'tercera vez', eligíó un equipo de pantalones y túnica azul noche, con una camisa blanca. Para Remus, que lo observaba bajar desde el pie de la escalera, brillaba. El veela le extendió una mano, entrelazó sus dedos y la otra mano se escurrió a la nuca de Remus, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer para no tocarte todo el tiempo, Mm?-Preguntó suavemente con los labios a medio centímetro de Remus, y procedió a demostrarle que iba a ser algo muy difícil. Remus no usaba túnica, sólo unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca similar a la Lucius. Dándose cuenta de que si seguían en ese tren, su excitación sería algo demasiado visible, se separó despacio y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja. Respiró hondo varias veces y rió, levantando los ojos.

- No creo tu aroma me ayude a controlarme- le apretó la mano y retomó el camino a la cocina.

Apenas cruzaron la puerta, Draco y Harry dieron un grito al mismo tiempo.

-¡Papá!

-¡Remus !. ¡Ahhh, tus ojos!

Draco se puso de pie, inseguro. Lucius sonrió, se acercó a su hijo y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Draco no recordaba haber recibido un abrazo semejante, nunca. ¡ Tenía tanto para hablar con su padre !. Pero ese no era el momento. Lucius se aclaró la garganta y lo condujo hacia Remus.

-Draco, Remus es mi verdadera pareja-. Mirando a Remus le dijo solemnemente. –Remus, este es mi hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Te pido que lo aceptes, por mi...

Remus entendió perfectamente lo que Lucius le pedía, que acepte a Draco como parte suya, que no vea a Narcissa en el joven, sino a él. El hombre lobo sonrió, así era en realidad, veía a Lucius en Draco, en su cabello, en sus ojos, en la palidez de su piel. Se adelantó y le abrió los brazos. Draco no dudó, y se fundió en un abrazo con el hombre que le devolvía a su padre, con el hombre que haría lo que sea por su padre, pero también el hombre que era el dueño del corazón de su padre.

- Draco, me alegra que estés aquí-. Dijo sinceramente. El joven sonrió y asintió.

Severus eligió ese momento para saludar a su amigo. -¡ Merlín, Lucius, tú sí que eres obvio !. ¿ El cabello platinado y los ojos grises, alguna otra marca de pertenencia ?.

Dumbledore y Harry rieron, concordando totalmente con Snape, por una vez.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus se negó perder el tiempo, mientras esperaba la llamada de Voldemort. Se llevó a Draco y a Harry a la biblioteca para seleccionar los libros que podrían usar en las clases.

- Aunque no te agrade, Harry, además de Oclumancia, voy a lograr que mejores en Pociones. Hay algunas que debes poder preparar para abastecerte en una emergencia, primero cubriremos lo básico, pero imprescindible: una poción analgésica, una poción estimulante, una poción reconstituyente, un bálsamo para quemaduras superficiales y profundas, y luego algunas otras.

Ante la cara de terror de Harry, Draco ofreció con voz vacilante. –Yo puedo ayudarlo, Padrino...Es decir...si tú quieres, Harry...A veces es más fácil si...comprendes...- Se interrumpió, seguro de que Harry se rehusaría.

- Profesor¿ está bien si Draco me ayuda ?. Podríamos habilitar el laboratorio del sótano...y deberíamos agregar Pociones al programa que preparamos.

- Creo que es una buena idea- De pronto, Severus se tomó el brazo inmovilizado, doblándose de dolor.-¡ Bastardo !-siseó, luego se enderezó, su rostro se endureció. – Harry, avísale al Director- sin agregar nada salió de la biblioteca, y de Grimmauld Place, al esperado encuentro con Lord Voldemort.

Cuando apareció, en la puerta de la Mansión Malfoy, cerró los ojos, aseguró sus barreras mentales y entró.

- ¡ Severus !- Saludó Bellatrix con una mueca y la vista fija en su brazo.-¡ Ahh, no me digas que todo mi trabajo se perdió !- Lloriqueó.

-Bella- advirtió la voz gélida de Voldemort. La bruja hizo una inclinación y retomó su lugar en el círculo.

Severus se adelantó hacia el centro y se arrodilló delante del Señor de las Tinieblas. Voldemort lo despreció con un gesto de impaciencia. –El veneno, Severus...

-Mi señor-. Snape le entregó una pequeñísima caja de cristal, en su interior había algo similar a dos gotas, suspendidas. Una cristalina y una carmesí.

-Bien…bien-. Tomó la caja y giró dramáticamente, buscando abarcar a todos los mortífagos. – Fudge será el primero en probar la eficacia de tu veneno, Severus…¡ Bella !- La bruja se adelantó, esperando las órdenes.-Esta noche, vas a traerme a ese cobarde, yo mismo haré los honores-. Entrecerrando los ojos con furia agregó. –Todos ustedes tienen una sola prioridad: quiero muerto a Lucius Malfoy…no es justo que esté separado de la dulce Narcissa-. Lanzó una carcajada escalofriante. –Y quiero que me traigan a Draco Malfoy, vivo. Esta maldita mansión no me acepta completamente, debe haber mucho escondido por aquí…y la sangre del mocoso va a abrirme todos los secretos de mi nuevo cuartel general…antes de morir, por supuesto-. Giró, para salir de la habitación, pero antes, agregó. –Severus, lo hiciste bien, la próxima vez, quiero que me digas la ubicación exacta de Potter. No está con su familia este verano…Si fallas, Bella hará que te marque el brazo derecho…o tal vez que uses una pata de palo…veremos, veremos…- Y salió.

Severus Snape no esperó, rápidamente apareció en el parque de enfrente de Grimmauld Place. Asegurándose de que no lo vieran, puso sobre sí mismo un hechizo desilusionador, cruzó la calle y entró al N° 12.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Somos tan distintos, Harry

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 9 : Somos tan distintos, Harry **

Remus le ofreció a Lucius un recorrido por la casa, sorprendiendo a su veela con la novedad de que le había sido heredada por Sirius Black, y que, igual que él, Remus la cedía para uso de la Orden del Phoenix.

Cuando entraron al estudio, Lucius reconoció la habitación. El lugar del mensaje.

Había una ambiente cálido allí; acercándose a los ventanales, tomó la mano izquierda de Remus y la colocó con la palma abierta sobre su pecho. Parecía luchar con las palabras.

El hombre lobo lo miró a los ojos y rompió el silencio. -¿Quieres saber por qué esperé tanto tiempo?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Lucius sonrió con un dejo de tristeza y asintió con la cabeza.

Remus suspiró. – Tenía dieciséis años, Lucius, me sentía tan poca cosa...-Tragó saliva y bajó la vista. El veela le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza y le dio un beso breve y suave, alentándolo a seguir. –Veinte años atrás, tenías todo a tu favor: heredero rico, buen mozo, con una familia sangre pura, poderosa e influyente. Eras algo así como el sueño de toda bruja menor de ochenta años...-Sonrió, y suavemente se separó de Lucius y apoyó ambas manos en los ventanales, mirando hacia fuera, sin ver, recordando.

- Cuando recibí el mensaje iba hacia la Casa de los Gritos; a soportar mi transformación...¡Dios, sólo pensarlo era un sacrilegio!.

¿ Cómo iba a decirte que tu pareja era yo, un animal, Lucius ?.

El rubio lo forzó a enfrentarlo, nuevamente. Mirándolo a los ojos con una intensidad dolorosa le urgió. –Jamás vuelvas a hablar o pensar de ti de ese modo-. Le acarició lentamente la mejilla derecha, donde había una cicatriz antigua. Remus tembló levemente, y continuó. –Así me sentía, Lucius, muy poca cosa para ti. Había leído en alguna parte que si no te decía quién era y no te rechazaba explícitamente, tú podrías enamorarte de alguien y no me necesitarías. Pensé que eso era lo mejor. Me horrorizaba que te vieras forzado a aceptarme a mi, un hombre lobo, y que me despreciaras después por manchar a tu familia, y que me reprocharas no poder darte herederos ...- Una lágrima se escurrió, y fue rápidamente atesorada por los labios del veela.

Lucius lo abrazó con fuerza, en silencio. Ambos sentían que se curaban heridas muy profundas, y se reconstruían los lazos que comenzaron a entretejerse hacía tantos años.

- ¿ Sabes que yo te sentía en Hogwarts, y por eso me quedé después de graduarme ? . Tu aroma, tu magia, me buscaban.

- Y mis ojos también, recuerdo que no podía dejar de mirarte. No entiendo cómo Sirius o James o Severus nunca lo notaron.

- Perdóname, Remus-. Dijo Malfoy, muy suavemente.

-¿ Por qué ? . Si alguien debe pedir perdón, soy yo.

- No, mi Amor, mi Vida, yo debí esperarte, debí negarme a la presión de mi padre y rechazar el matrimonio con Narcissa-. La honestidad de los ojos de Lucius y la voz cargada de emoción desarmaron completamente cualquier barrera restante de autodesprecio del hombre lobo.

- Sh...si no lo hubieses hecho, no tendríamos a Draco-. Lucius sonrió agradecido y encantado con el 'tendríamos'. –Yo debo pedirte perdón por forzarte a tomar decisiones que te dañaron...-El veela lo silenció con otro beso, pero este fue lánguido, extremadamente sensual y posesivo. Luego permanecieron abrazados, dejando que los sentimientos y la magia los sanasen.

Así los encontró Severus Snape cuando volvió, abrumado con el peso de las novedades.

- Lucius, Remus¿ dónde está Albus ?- Preguntó, entrando al estudio y cerrando la puerta.

- En Hogwarts, Severus. Regresaste pronto-. Respondió Remus, mirando con curiosidad como el Profesor se aseguraba de que nadie pudiera oírlos. Severus se volvió hacia ellos, deteniendo su mirada en las manos entrelazadas, después buscó la mirada de su amigo y deseó no tener que darle esas noticias.

-Lucius, el Señor de las Tinieblas tomó la Mansión Malfoy como su cuartel general-. Remus le apretó la mano, tratando de consolarlo, el veela cerró los ojos, luego preguntó. -¿ Narcissa ?

- Muerta-. Dijo Severus secamente. Y continuó. –Hay más. Te quiere muerto, Lucius. Acaba de ordenarlo... y quiere a Draco, pero a él lo quiere vivo.

-¿ A Draco ?- Demandó Remus.

- Sí, quiere que su sangre veela le de acceso a los secretos de la Mansión.

- Y después eliminarlo-. Concluyó Lucius. –Gracias, Severus, yo le explicaré a Draco.

- Y yo iré a hablar con Albus, supongo que llamará a la Orden esta noche o mañana- Severus levantó los hechizos y salió rápidamente.

Entraron a la biblioteca, donde Harry y Draco apilaban libros para usar en sus futuras clases de verano.

Remus se acercó a Harry y lo condujo hacia la puerta. –Después te explicaré, Harry. Lucius necesita hablar con Draco, a solas-. El joven asintió y abandonó la habitación en silencio. Remus se quedó cerca de la puerta, para darles espacio e intimidad; mientras Lucius se acercó a su hijo.

-¿ Papá, qué pasa ?- Preguntó Draco.

Harry había permanecido del otro lado de la puerta. El llanto de Draco, repentino, inesperado, fue como una lanza en el pecho. Entendió entonces, de qué hablaban Snape y el Director. Narcissa había muerto. Necesitaba saber, buscaría a Snape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La 'Casa Lupin', como decía Dobby, contaba con un comedor amplio, provisto con una gran mesa larga de roble oscuro, rodeada de sillas de respaldo alto, una araña enorme que caía con sus docenas de velas justo a dos metros sobre el centro de la mesa. La habitación era elegante, sólida, pero era en la cocina de la casa donde transcurrían las comidas. El ambiente acogedor, familiar y cálido hacía soportable la soledad, por ese motivo, primero Remus, luego Harry y Severus, continuaron con la costumbre.

Esa noche, la cena fue silenciosa y breve. Draco no bajó de su cuarto. Harry deseaba hablar con él, pero no sabía cómo acercarse.

La elfina, Dori, le solucionó el asunto. Apenas la vio preparando una pequeña bandeja con una taza de té con limón y una tostada cargadísima de mermelada de arándanos, supo que era la excusa perfecta para verlo e intentar hablarle…si lo dejaba.

Le explicó a la elfina que él le llevaría la bandeja a Draco, y ella lo abrumó con consejos: 'El amo Draco siempre toma té con limón…y cuando está triste, mi ama Narcissa le prepara…le preparaba una tostada con mermelada de arándanos y él sonreía otra vez…' Harry asintió y tomó la bandeja.

Golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Draco y esperó. Nada. Probó, estaba abierta. Entró y lo vio, sentado al lado de la ventana, en la penumbra.

- Malfoy…te traje un té…- dijo Harry, acercándose y apoyando la bandeja en el escritorio. Draco miró hacia allí y su mirada se quedó sobre el plato y la tostada. No dijo nada.

Harry sentía que esa era una oportunidad para aclarar el pasado, sólo que no encontraba las palabras.

- Malfoy…siento mucho lo de tu madre- comenzó. El rubio asintió en silencio y se volvió hacia la ventana, otra vez. Harry continuó. –Dori dijo que ella te preparaba- Draco lo interrumpió.

-No necesitas fingir que te condueles, Potter.

- No, Malfoy, … ¿ Por qué lo haría ?- preguntó con enojo.

Draco giró en su asiento y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

- Por consideración a Remus.

-¡ No !- Contestó. Después bajó la voz. –Yo no sé fingir Malfoy¿ todavía no te diste cuenta ?- Despacio, como para no alterarlo, se acercó y se sentó en el suelo.

- Sí. Me dí cuenta, Potter-. Se incorporó lentamente, cambiando su asiento por el silloncito del escritorio, sonrió con tristeza y tomó un sorbo de té. – Es verdad- Dijo muy despacio, sin mirar a Harry.

Así era mejor, hablaría sin mirarlo, sería más fácil ser honesto si hablaba a la oscuridad cada vez más densa del cuarto…y no al chico que lo había obsesionado por casi seis años.

– Mi madre fue la única persona que se interesaba por mí. No entiendas mal, Potter, mi padre me quiere, pero hasta ahora, no me lo demostraba casi nunca…

- Tu madre no parecía muy afectuosa…- ¡ Harry no podía creer el horrible comentario que había hecho !- ¡ No !.Perdón, Malfoy, no quise- Pero Draco rió.

-Está bien, Potter. No me ofendes, y tampoco a ella. Es un cumplido, realmente.

-No te entiendo, Malfoy- Repuso Harry, confundido.

- ¿ Sabes, Potter ?. Esa es la verdad más grande que me has dicho jamás.

-¿ Qué no te entiendo ?

- Así es, y así ha sido siempre. No me entendiste cuando nos conocimos en Madam Malkin, y no me entendiste en el tren cuando rechazaste mi mano. No entendiste que yo no podía actuar de otro modo…-Draco lo miró, suspiró y se pasó la mano por el rostro, cansado. –Todavía no entiendes… Mi madre era una Black, criada como una Black, sangre pura, extremadamente rica, con un árbol genealógico capaz de remontarse impoluto por generaciones. La pertenencia a su familia era su orgullo…antes de casarse y tenerme. Después, su orgullo fue pertenecer a la familia Malfoy y ser mi madre…dándome todo lo mejor que podía…¿lo entiendes?.

Harry reflexionó un momento. –¿ Quieres decir que ella no tenía opción en cómo debía ser ? .

-Sí…

- Pero no es del todo cierto, Malfoy, Andrómeda Black eligió un matrimonio feliz- Draco lo interrumpió, levantando la voz.

- ¡ Estás pensando como muggle, Potter !-Y Harry le respondió en el mismo tono.

- ¡¿ Y qué, con eso ?!. Mi madre era de familia muggle, tengo amigos de familia muggle.

- ¡ Ese es el punto !. ¡ Trata de ponerte en mi lugar, al menos por un momento, sin ponerte a la defensiva !- Draco respiraba con fuerza, él también entendía que esta era una oportunidad para aclarar cosas. Respiró hondo varias veces y continuó más tranquilo.

- Trata de pensar como si fueras un Black, ubícate un momento en una familia sangre pura, sin ningún contacto muggle, mágica desde siempre, con una historia familiar que honrar, educado con los mejores tutores, criado con lo mejor del mundo mágico…y digo lo mejor, Potter, no sólo materialmente, porque quiero que entiendas que esa es la realidad de mi familia, nosotros también tenemos sentimientos, Harry… para mi madre, tus palabras hubiesen sido un cumplido porque significa que su amor y sus cuidados para conmigo y mi padre quedaron en la intimidad de nuestro hogar, y no a los ojos de todo el mundo. No porque fuera algo indeseable, no, sino porque es parte de la intimidad de la familia…

Harry escuchaba fascinado las palabras de Draco. Su rival de años le estaba abriendo los ojos para cosas que él realmente no había entendido. Tragó saliva y aventuró.

- Cuando nos conocimos, en Madam Malkin, hacía una semana que sabía del mundo mágico. Hagrid me informó que la magia existía, que mis padres no habían muerto en un accidente de auto, que yo era un mago…

Draco abrió la boca y no pudo articular palabra…Harry sonrió y siguió. –Mis familiares muggles detestaban…no, detestan todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia..Tampoco puedo decir que no me detestan a mi, en verdad…Como sea, Malfoy, el punto es que entiendo que tú no podías actuar de otro modo, pero yo tampoco podía hacerlo.

Estuvieron en silencio, pensando. La relación de ambos, hasta ahora había sido una cadena interminable de malentendidos.

Después de un rato largo, Harry preguntó. -¿ Cómo es que ahora toleras a Remus ?.

Draco rió con ganas, y Harry se enderezó, dispuesto a hacerlo callar.

-¡ Potter, no seas ridículo !. ¿ Crees que nosotros, como veelas, tendríamos algo que decirle a otra criatura ?. ¿ No te parece hipócrita ?. La raza veela está clasificada como criatura en el mundo mágico, del mismo modo que los vampiros y los licántropos...

¡ Uff, Potter-

-¡ No me hables como si no tuviera razones para dudar de tu tolerancia, Malfoy !.

¿ Acaso no recuerdas tus palabras de desprecio hacia Remus en tercer año, o hacia Hagrid ?

-Potter, mi padre era un aliado de Voldemort. Para tu información, el tipo nos desprecia¿ crees que mi padre o yo diríamos lo que realmente pensamos, 'nosotros, las criaturas somos tan dignos como los ustedes los magos'?

En ese momento Harry entendió un poco más. –Supongo que tú sí sabes fingir…Draco- Sonrió.

- ¿ Entiendes, ahora ?...-Suspiró. – Somos tan distintos… Harry.

- Eso es algo sobreentendido-

- No, no lo es. Dime, Harry¿ alguna vez hiciste este ejercicio, poniéndote en lugar del otro para explicar alguna acción, sin juzgar, sólo para entender los motivos ?.

Harry se asombró. Tal vez había pensado en cómo se sentiría alguien, pensaba en los Weasley cuando Arthur fue atacado, cosas así, pero no, honestamente, no había pensado así nunca.

- No, nunca.

- No te pido simpatía, Potter.

- No es eso lo que te ofrezco, Malfoy…Pero sí tenemos algo en común, tu madre murió amándote con todo su corazón, como la mía .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. La Orden, los amigos y la nueva familia

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 11 : La Orden, los amigos y la nueva familia **

****

****

Harry y Draco permanecieron en silencio, en la penumbra del cuarto, inmersos en sus pensamientos. Un rato más tarde, Dori les avisó que los esperaban en el estudio.

Remus y Lucius ocupaban dos sillas, en el extremo de la gran mesa. Hablaban en voz baja. Cuando los chicos entraron, ambos levantaron la vista, y Remus les hizo señas para que se sienten con ellos. Harry tomó la silla frente al hombre lobo y Draco se sentó a su lado y frente a su padre.

Remus respiró hondo y comenzó. – Decidimos que ustedes pueden presenciar las reuniones de la Orden, si así lo desean. Tienen nuestro permiso. En este momento, Albus está informando a la Orden sobre nuestra situación-. Compartió una mirada con Lucius. –Después nos mandará a buscar. Habrá preguntas...y cuestionamientos, estoy seguro. No queremos que ustedes estén al margen, además de que todo esto los toca muy de cerca a los dos-. Volvió a mirar a Lucius, y el veela le apretó la mano animándolo a continuar. –Lucius y yo queremos presentarnos como familia.

Su voz era suave y calma, pero en su interior, temblaba. Temía al rechazo de los adolescentes; su mirada pasó de uno al otro, esperando la explosión, que estaba seguro que ocurriría.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Draco luchaba por ordenarse: era difícil no notar que la pareja estaba vestida con especial cuidado y elegancia, como si se tratase de una gala en el Ministerio. Él conocía a su padre, sabía lo importante que era presentarle a la Orden un frente unido. Estaba fuera de discusión el lugar de Remus junto a Lucius, lo que le causó asombro fue que su padre le cediera la palabra al interior de la familia. No era algo casual. Draco sabía lo que su padre quería decirle, 'Él es un Malfoy, es mi igual. Como Malfoy, aceptarás su palabra como aceptas la mía'. No dudó.

- Por supuesto, Remus-. Respondió Draco, suavemente.

El hombre lobo le sonrió agradecido, y agregó. – Permíteme asegurarte, Draco, jamás pensaría en reemplazar a tu madre. El lugar de Narcissa en tu corazón es y será único. Pero deseo que sepas que puedes recurrir a mi para lo que quieras y cuando quieras-.

Draco levantó la vista y la escena lo golpeó dos veces: la mirada abierta de afecto en la cara de su padre- era evidente que Remus no le estaba quitando el lugar a Narcissa, su padre jamás miró a su madre de ese modo-; y la mirada de afecto de Remus, dirigida a él. No sería muy difícil aprender a verlo como un padre. Asintió, sin decir nada.

Harry sí había notado la duda en la voz de Remus; y valoraba muchísimo que su guardián quisiera ser franco con él. Cuando esa voz dijo, 'como familia', sintió como si alguien le lanzara un balde de agua helada. No se resignaba a perder a Remus tan pronto. Lo había tenido para él solo, apenas unos pocos días.

Al principio de las vacaciones se había imaginado una familia de dos: Remus y él. Ahora, era clarísimo que eran una familia de cuatro, los Malfoy tenían más derecho que él en reclamar a Remus. No podía pensar en él sin pensar en Lucius¿ tendría que aceptarlo como guardián a él también ?. ¡ De ninguna manera !, pensó, una cosa es tolerarlo, otra totalmente distinta es respetarlo como figura paterna.

¿ Y Draco ?. ¿ No estaba Draco en una posición similar con Remus ?.

Observó a la pareja. Los gestos entre ellos eran relajados, naturales y afectuosos. Si no los conociera, pensaría que tenían décadas juntos.

La voz suave de Draco lo sacó del ensimismamiento y lo sacudió. _'Por supuesto_, _Remus'_

¿ Draco estaba dispuesto a presentarse a la Orden, al mundo, como familia de Remus ?. ¿ O lo hacía solamente por Lucius y su herencia veela ?.

¿ Y él, estaba dispuesto a pararse delante de todos, al lado de Lucius y Draco Malfoy ?.

La mirada y la voz de Remus se dirigieron a él. – Harry, nada cambió, ni mi cariño por ti, ni tu lugar en esta casa. No te sientas obligado a apoyarme, por favor.

Harry lo interrumpió. – Está bien, Remus. **Tú** eres mi familia-.

Sonrió. No le importaba ninguna otra opinión.

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

En la cocina del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, se amontonaban un gran número de miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Dumbledore los silenció levantando la mano.

- Esta noche tenemos mucho que discutir. Recibiremos a tres nuevos miembros. Pero antes, hay varias cosas que debo comunicarles. Tiempo atrás, Remus Lupin se acercó a mi, para pedirme que lo ayudara a rescatar a su pareja- Se oyeron algunas voces asombradas, Dumbledore volvió a pedir silencio.

–Déjenme terminar, por favor. La pareja de Remus Lupin es veela, estaba en peligro de muerte en Azkaban-. El anciano mago tenía, por fin, la atención de todos, bueno, casi todos. Severus Snape se entretenía observando las caras de los demás. Dumbledore continuó. – Con ayuda de algunos miembros de la Orden, lo rescatamos. Por supuesto, como pareja con un vínculo completo y recién formado, no pueden ni deben separarse-. Paseó la mirada por los magos sentados frente a él, para algunos no iba a ser fácil aceptar la presencia de Lucius. Siguió. –Le expresé a Remus mi intención de dejarlo adaptarse a su situación, y cambiar el sitio de reunión de la Orden, pero él, generosamente, se negó. Además, como guardián de Harry Potter, desea que él esté en contacto cercano con la Orden-. Volvió a pasear la mirada por los rostros, pero esta vez su tono tomó un cariz mucho más serio y duro. –Les recuerdo que esta casa pertenece a Remus Lupin, por lo tanto, somos invitados aquí. Y antes de pedirle que se acerque a esta reunión, les pido a ustedes que tengan presente que cualquier ataque a un miembro de la pareja, es un ataque al otro. Si sienten la tentación de atacar a la pareja de Remus, recuerden que él es un hombre lobo, y a la inversa, si se les ocurre, siquiera levantarle la voz a Remus, recuerden que su pareja es un veela sangre pura, además de un mago poderoso y ex Mortífago-. Sin dejarlos procesar todo la información que les había dado, pidió a Dobby que llame a los demás.

……………………………………………………………………….

Severus Snape se preparó para uno de los momentos gozosos de su vida en los últimos veinte años. Eligió una silla junto a Dumbledore, de espaldas a la puerta. Las caras de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se transformaron con múltiples expresiones, cuando los cuatro magos que faltaban, entraron a la cocina. Asombro, incredulidad, desconcierto, desconfianza, ira, hostilidad, uno solo parecía aburrido: Moody. Extrañamente, nadie habló.

Remus y Lucius, seguros y tranquilos, se pararon junto a Dumbledore; Harry y Draco apenas un poco más atrás.

- Bienvenido a la Orden del Fénix, Lucius-. Dijo Dumbledore, e instantáneamente, Molly Weasley explotó.

-¡ Esto es ridículo, Dumbledore !.¿ Desde cuándo la Orden no vota para aceptar a un nuevo miembro ?. ¿ Y qué le asegura que Malfoy no está engañando al pobre Remus ?.

-¡ Molly !- Arthur se apresuró a callarla. Miró a Lucius y le ofreció una inclinación. –Buenas noches, Malfoy, acepte mis disculpas y-

-¡ Disculpas !- La Señora Weasley volvió a gritar, esta vez a su marido, ultrajada.

-¡ Sí, Molly, disculpas !. Porque tu acusación es infundada.

La mujer no podía creer lo que oía, miró alrededor y vio que no era la única con sospechas.

Dumbledore se dirigió a Arthur. –Tal vez, si le explicas porqué tú no tienes dudas, Molly entienda un poco más, Arthur.

El mago asintió. –Yo fui parte del grupo de rescate, vi el estado de Malfoy en Azkaban, estaba inconsciente, y no sabía de nuestro intento.

Lucius dijo, con voz calma. –Gracias, Señor Weasley. Si me permite, Dumbledore, les daré una explicación a todos.

Dumbledore asintió y Lucius comenzó. – Nuestro vínculo se estableció hace veinte años. Remus es mi pareja, pero no lo supe hasta hace pocos días.

Nimphadora Tonks no pudo contenerse y lo interrumpió. –¿ Cómo es posible ?.

¡ Usted estuvo casado con Narcissa Black, tuvo un hijo con ella ¿ Y ahora pretende que le creamos que Remus es su pareja ?. ¡ Eso no es posible !.

Lucius percibió que esta bruja escondía algo, y no le gustó nada. Iintentó ponerse de pie, pero la mano de Remus en su brazo lo detuvo. Moody se aburrió, realmente. Suspiró y se paró.

Severus no cabía en sí de excitación, esto iba a ser inolvidable, notaba que muchos creían que Moody iba maldecir al Mortífago sentado cerca suyo.

Harry y Draco se miraron, y escondieron la sonrisa.

- Albus, la mayoría de 'éstos' salieron de Hogwarts, ... ¿ quieres explicarme por qué son tan idiotas e ignorantes ?... Molly, tú eres una bruja sangre pura, y tú, Tonks¿ no te enseñé nada sobre criaturas mágicas en tu entrenamiento de Auror ?.

Voy a explicarles sintéticamente, qué sucede aquí, siempre y cuando Lucius me lo permita-. Dirigió la mirada a la pareja.

Lucius le devolvió la gentileza. – Por favor, Alastor, te lo agradecemos-. Le tomó la mano a Remus y la apoyó sobre la mesa, a la vista de todos.

- Bien…No hay modo alguno en que se pueda fingir un vínculo veela. Se es o no se veela. Lucius lo es; y Remus es su pareja. La unión que comparten es única en su tipo. Mágica, física y mentalmente es imposible que uno dañe al otro, sin lastimarse a sí mismo. Dado que Remus es miembro de la Orden, les recomiendo que se callen, aprendan y le den la bienvenida a Lucius como cabeza de la familia Malfoy-Lupin-. Se sentó, disfrutando enormemente el silencio y su protagonismo en todo el asunto. Y agregó. – Ah…y recuerden que si Lucius ataca a alguien en defensa de su pareja o sus hijos, no está penado por la ley...- Hubo exclamaciones ahogadas. -…y yo, como Sanador de la familia, atestiguaré en su favor…obviamente-. Concluyó.

Después de unos momentos, Dumbledore habló. – Muy bien. Procedamos a tomar el juramento a los nuevos miembros, Lucius, Harry y Draco.

Otra vez, Molly, interrumpió. - Albus, es comprensible que Malfoy entre a la Orden¿¡ pero los niños !?.

Lucius le respondió. – Remus y yo lo hemos discutido con el Director. Harry y Draco NO van a ser ignorantes de lo que sucede con el Señor de las Tinieblas ni de las decisiones que la Orden tome, porque les conciernen directamente. Sin embargo, eso no significa que van a ser expuestos a peligros-. Miró a los chicos y afirmó. –Serán miembros de la Orden, participarán de las reuniones, y nada más, hasta que terminen el Colegio.

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía, ni de cómo reaccionar. Había una dinámica en la forma en la que Remus y Lucius interactuaban esta noche. Primero, en la charla anterior, Remus se había hecho cargo del diálogo con Draco y con él. Lucius, a su lado. Ahora, Lucius se hacía cargo, con el apoyo de Remus. Parecía natural, Remus a cargo de la familia 'hacia adentro'; y Lucius 'hacia fuera'. ¿Tendría que ver, como dijo Moody, con su sangre ?. ¿ Estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que Lucius decidiera ?. No. Estaba siendo injusto, no había sido una decisión de Lucius, y él lo sabía. Pero el veela estaba hablando como si él pudiese decidir algo en la vida de Harry.

Draco pensaba sobre lo mismo, pero su visión tenía más claridad. Él entendía que se trataba de un arreglo de la pareja, no creía que fuese un arreglo consciente, Remus no tenía la crianza de los Malfoy ni el entrenamiento Slytherin. De todos modos era un acuerdo tácito. Brillante. El gentil hombre lobo era la cabeza de la familia en la intimidad, y su padre lo era para el resto del mundo. Muy conveniente. A eso se refería Moody cuando decía que el vínculo, en su caso, era único.

Los tres juraron que lucharían contra las fuerzas del mal, junto a la Orden del Fénix.

A continuación, Dumbledore le pidió a Severus que informe sobre el último encuentro con Voldemort.

Kingsley agregó que no había novedades en el Ministerio. El Ministro tenía una guardia personal de parte de la Orden del Fénix, pero hasta ahora, no había reportes.

- No sabemos a qué se refería Voldemort con la orden que le dio a Bellatrix, sólo nos queda esperar. Mientras tanto, continuaremos con las guardias de protección al Ministro. Severus, entiendo que Harry y Draco te ayudarán a instalar un laboratorio de Pociones en el sótano-. Severus asintió-. En cuanto puedas, necesitamos aumentar el número de dosis del antídoto. Seguramente el veneno va a ser usado.

Kingsley, el Ministerio es uno de los principales objetivos de Voldemort. Otro es Lucius. Les dio luz verde a los Mortífagos para eliminarlo, y para secuestrar a Draco. Por ahora, no habrá peligro, porque ambos permanecerán aquí, luego veremos qué hacer cuando comiencen las clases.

La reunión terminó y Bill Weasley se acercó a Harry, antes de irse. - ¿ Harry, sabes que desentonas, verdad ?-

-¿ Qué ?- preguntó el aludido.

- Te ofrezco la solución.- Le arrojó una pequeña caja, que Harry atrapó en el aire.

Leyó en voz alta: - '¿ Necesitas un cambio ?.Duración: indeterminada. Color: Rubio platinado'. ¡ Bill !

Draco rió y tomó la caja. -¿ Puedo conservarlo, es una poción ?.

Severus se la quitó de las manos y se la devolvió a Bill. – Weasley no les des ideas tan desagradables, por favor.

Bill sonrió. – Bill, Severus, mi nombre es Bill. ¿ Temes que la usen contigo ?.

- Exactamente, Bill, exactamente.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

El desayuno del día siguiente fue sumamente animado. Severus, Harry y Draco reían recordando las caras de todos cuando Moody se puso de pie.

Los chicos se jactaban de haber anticipado que Moody iba adueñarse del espectáculo, y no los defraudó.

Lucius disfrutaba la charla, las risas, la actitud relajada de Severus... Y Remus a su lado. ¿ Merecía esto ?. Tal vez no, pero ahora que lo tenía, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

Durante los tres días siguientes, Severus- que seguía con su brazo inmovilizado- agotó a Draco y a Harry, dándoles órdenes en la instalación del laboratorio de Pociones.

El viernes por la noche, Severus terminaba de dar los últimos toques en el sótano, mientras Harry y Draco se dejaban caer en el sofá de la sala de estar, exhaustos. Remus y Lucius se disponían a jugar un partido de ajedrez.

- ¿ Les gustaría un postre helado con frutas ?- Preguntó Remus. Sin esperar respuesta, llamó. -¡ Dobby !- al momento, el elfo apareció. -¿ Sí, amo Lupin ?.

- Por favor, tráenos...¿ tú también, Lucius ?- preguntó son una sonrisa feliz. El rubio asintió. - ¡ Bien !. Tráenos cuatro postres helados con frutas, servidos en las copas grandes, por favor-. Parecía un niño entusiasmado con la idea de compartir el segundo postre de la noche.

Lucius le dijo en voz baja. – ¿ Energía para esta noche, temes no poder seguirme el tren ?-

Remus se ruborizó y Draco dijo con una falsa mueca de disgusto. –Padre, no somos sordos¿ sabes ?. Harry y yo no necesitamos saber lo que harán esta noche.

Dobby apareció cargando una bandeja con los postres. Remus la tomó y le alcanzó una copa a Lucius. Apoyó la bandeja en la mesita frente a los chicos y le alcanzó la copa con salsa de arándanos a Draco.

Harry estaba asombrado, el rostro del rubio se iluminó con una sonrisa brillante. Recibió su copa y le dijo a Remus, muy despacio. – Gracias, Remus. Me concediste un deseo antes de que lo expresara. Nadie hizo eso por mi, nunca.

El hombre lobo le alcanzó su copa a Harry, le acarició el cabello negro y volvió junto a Lucius. El chico decidió que tal vez, esto de ser una familia con los Malfoy, no era tan difícil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente, Harry decidió escribirles las cartas prometidas a Ron y a Hermione.

En unas semanas, vendrían a quedarse en Grimmauld Place, así que era conveniente prepararlos. Además, había cuatro Weasley en la Orden, Harry dudaba que guardaran el secreto.

Preguntándose cómo contarles las novedades a sus amigos, bajó a desayunar.

- Buenos días-. Saludó a todos, era el único que faltaba a la mesa.

Le respondió un coro de 'Buenos días, Harry'.

Severus informó. – El lunes próximo comenzaremos con las clases, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo.

- Severus, están de vacaciones. El descanso es necesario, no una pérdida de tiempo- Dijo Remus.

El Profesor de Pociones gruñó. –Harry insistió en empezar pronto, y descansar cuando sus amigos vengan a quedarse aquí.

Draco exclamó alarmado. -¿ Granger y Weasley vendrá a quedarse ?.

- Sí, Draco, vendrán para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry y se quedarán con nosotros el resto del verano-. Le explicó, Remus.

Lucius habló a continuación. – Remus y yo hemos estado pensando en agasajar con una comida a los miembros de la Orden que nos ayudaron con el escape de Azkaban, queremos agradecerles. Además, algunos amigos de Remus y de Harry se quedarán más tranquilos si saciamos su curiosidad personalmente. ¿ Qué opinan ?.

Severus frunció el ceño. – ¿ Una comida formal ?-

- ¡Ah, no. Una comida para la familia y los amigos. – Respondió Remus. – En realidad, pensamos en los Weasley, Albus, Minerva, Alastor, Poppy, Kingsley...¿ Me olvido de alguien, amor ?- Lucius le sonrió y lo sorprendió inclinándose y besándolo hasta que se quedó sin aire.

- ¡ Ajj !. ¡ Papá, en la mesa no !- Gimoteó Draco.

Harry rió, viendo las reacciones de Severus que parecía haberse tragado un limón, y la desesperación de Draco, que parecía a punto de saltar de su silla.

- ¡Sh, Draco !. Te recordaré tus quejas cuando encuentres a tu pareja-. Lo amonestó su padre. Después le preguntó a Harry. -¿ Te parece bien, hay alguien más a quién desees invitar ?.

- Sólo a Hermione, sería justo, si Ron también viene...¿ Vendrán todos los Weasley ?.

- Por supuesto, Arthur y Bill nos ayudaron y los chicos son tus amigos. Los invitaremos a todos-. Dijo Remus.

- Escribiré a Ron y a Hermione, y les adelantaré algo. ¿ Cuándo será la comida ?.

- La cena del domingo-. Respondió su guardián.

- No me parece prudente, Remus-. Dijo Severus. Los demás lo miraron intrigados y sin entender. –Es luna llena-. Aclaró.

Lucius se sintió mortificado. ¿ Cómo se había olvidado de la luna llena ?. Por lo menos, Severus no lo había hecho.

Remus no perdió su jovialidad. – El almuerzo, entonces-. Afirmó. – Enviaremos invitaciones para el almuerzo del domingo. Puedes avisar a tus amigos, Harry.

_Ron,_

_¿ Cómo estás compañero ?. Tengo muchas noticias para ti. No sé si tus padres o Bill te adelantaron algo, así que comenzaré por el principio._

_Remus tiene una pareja veela. La Orden ayudó a rescatarlo de Azkaban. _

_Antes de que enloquezcas, te explico. La verdad es que él no sabía que Remus era su pareja y si no lo hubiesen rescatado, ambos estarían muertos en este momento. Es Lucius Malfoy. Él y Draco viven con nosotros. Voldemort se apoderó de la Mansión Malfoy y asesinó a Narcissa._

_Tienes que verlos juntos. Son felices, Ron. Y Lucius parece un cachorrito detrás de Remus._

_No se parece en nada al bastardo que conocimos._

_Puedes preguntarle a tu padre, o a Bill, ellos participaron en el escape de Lucius y en la reunión de la Orden, anoche. Y puedes contarles a los gemelos y a Ginny._

_Como sea, vas a poder verlo por ti mismo. Remus y Lucius invitarán a tu familia a almorzar en Grimmauld Place, el domingo._

_Hablaremos entonces, amigo. No temas, al principio yo también desconfié, pero ya no._

_Ya lo verás._

_Un abrazo._

_Harry._

No estaba muy satisfecho con lo que escribió, pero igual, la cerró.

Ahora, la carta para Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_¿ Cómo estás pasando estos días con tus padres ?. _

_Tengo grandes novedades. _

_Estoy seguro que has leído algo sobre veelas y sus parejas¿ verdad ?. Bien. Remus es pareja de un veela puro. Siéntate y respira hondo...su pareja es Lucius Malfoy. Él no sabía que Remus era su pareja, y estaba a punto de morir en Azkaban. _

_Por eso, la Orden ayudó a rescatarlo. Son increíbles, son perfectos juntos. Moody dice que tienen un vínculo único._

_¡ Espera a ver la marca Malfoy en Remus ! . A propósito, no le mencioné nada a Ron, va a ser divertido cuando lo vea.- Tampoco te lo diré a ti, prepárate para la sorpresa._

_Draco vive con nosotros. Su madre fue asesinada por Voldemort. Él y los Mortífagos se apoderaron de la Mansión. _

_Anoche hubo reunión de la Orden. Draco y yo fuimos aceptados comos miembros, aunque sólo presenciaremos las reuniones, sin ser miembros activos. _

_Por lo menos, estaremos al tanto de lo que sucede._

_Bueno, algo más !. Remus y Lucius darán un almuerzo en Grimmauld Place, y estás invitada. Será el domingo próximo. Estarán los Weasley. ¿ Sabes qué significa ?. _

_¡ Qué te necesitaré para que Ron no hechice a mi 'hermanastro'!._

_Espero que puedas venir._

_Harry._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	11. La Orden, los amigosII

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 11 : Los amigos y la nueva familia**

**RON**

¡ Otra vez los gemelos habían probado un producto nuevo con él !. ¿ Habrá sido algo que pusieron en el té o en el jugo de calabaza ?. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. ¡ Mierda, seguía rubio platinado !. Tiró el pequeño espejo redondo sobre la cama y se sentó con una vieja revista de Quidditch. No iba a darles el gusto de que se rieran de él. No iba a bajar.

¡ Desgraciados !. ¿ Cuánto duraría esto ?. Parecía una tortura diseñada especialmente para él¡ rubio Malfoy !. Malditos gemelos...

De repente, un aleteo lo obligó a dejar de insultar a sus hermanos. Hedwig. Carta de Harry.

La última carta lo había dejado con una curiosidad enorme, y su padre no había contestado a ninguna de sus preguntas.

Desató la carta de la pata de Hedwig. Se sentó en la cama y la abrió. La leyó una vez, volvió a leerla dos veces más... Las palabras no cambiaban.

Olvidándose del inusual color de su cabello, salió disparado en busca de su padre y de su hermano mayor, más les valía contestar sus preguntas, esta vez.

**HERMIONE**

- ¿ Es como un suero de la verdad ?- Preguntó el señor Granger a su hija Hermione. Ella miró la masita que iba a morder, pensando.

- Si te refieres a los que usan las agencias de inteligencia de los gobiernos, creo que podría decirse que sí. Tiene usos legales e ilegales-. Mordió el dulce.

La conversación giraba en torno al Veritaserum. A ella le producía mucha ternura cuando su padre y su madre se interesaban en el mundo mágico y querían entenderlo. Los amaba más por ello.

Hedwig entró por la ventana abierta de la cocina y se detuvo delante de su taza de té, extendiendo la pata con la carta de Harry. Hermione le convidó un trocito de masa y leyó la carta.

Su cara se transformó. Miró a sus padres, tomó aire y se lanzó en una interminable explicación de cómo las criaturas mágicas llamadas veelas, tenían la enorme fortuna de reconocer al compañero perfecto.

**SEVERUS**

Caminaba a grandes trancos hacia la enfermería. Si no fuera porque Madam Pomfrey sabía dónde encontrarlo, y vivían en el mismo castillo durante el año escolar, Severus hubiese faltado a la cita.

Debía reconocer que las últimas semanas resultaron lo más parecido a vacaciones que tuvo en años, a pesar del brazo carbonizado, las amenazas de Voldemort, la muerte de Narcissa...el dolor de su ahijado.

Sonrió a pesar de sí mismo… ¿ Lucius preparando un almuerzo para la Orden del Fénix ?. Increíble.

Pero, a decir verdad, se alegraba profundamente de que su amigo, por fin, conociera el afecto, la calidez...el amor. Porque eso era Remus para Lucius.

Viéndolos juntos sentía que había esperanzas...resopló, sintiéndose tonto. Empujó la puerta de la enfermería con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-¡ Severus !. ¿ Listo para que le devolvamos la movilidad a tu brazo ?- Preguntó la medimaga, de buen humor.

- ¡ Por fín ! Adelante, Madam Pomfrey.

Severus aprovechó el viaje a Hogwarts para ir a sus habitaciones a buscar algunos libros para las clases de Pociones. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la pareja veela y a los adolescentes. Ellos también saldrían beneficiados con la unión. Tenían el potencial para ser formidables compañeros en la batalla. Y él iba a asegurarse de que lo fueran, iba a entrenarlos, iba a enseñarles todo lo que sabía, porque estaba seguro de que lo necesitarían en un futuro no muy lejano.

Su tren de pensamientos se desvió a la reunión que planeaban...¿ sus amigos ?. Sí, eran sus amigos. Ambos: Lucius y Remus.

La verdad es que no quería estar presente. Era una estupidez infantil, lo sabía, pero sentía que se estaba ablandando y no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Hasta el mocoso Weasley le había perdido el temor...pero eso no era lo peor. Severus no era tan obtuso como para no ver la admiración en los ojos azules de Bill. Y, para ser honesto consigo mismo, temía a su propia reacción... El mocoso lo desarmaba y ese no era el mejor momento para andar fijándose en lo azules que eran sus ojos, en lo agradable que era su risa...No, la culpa de todo este sin sentido la tenían el veela y el hombre lobo...que se andaban besuqueando por toda la casa.

Debería dejar de pensar en tonterías y volver a Grimmauld Place...

**BLAISE**

La voz consternada de su padre lo aterró, para Blaise su padre era la personificación de la frialdad. Oírlo tan afectado lo descolocó. La voz de su madre hizo que prestara atención nuevamente.

-¿ Viste a Narcissa ?- Preguntaba su madre.

- No, Martina. Bellatrix se encargó de limpiar la Mansión…

- ¿ Está muerta ?.- Una pausa. - ¿ Y Draco ?- La voz de Martina Zabini era un susurro.

Blaise contuvo la respiración. Su padre respondió. – Según Bellatrix está en Francia, pero yo no lo creo. Sospecho que Lucius recibió ayuda para huir de Azkaban y Draco recibió la misma ayuda para escapar de la Mansión. Creo que están juntos en alguna parte.- Su esposa lo miro dubitativa. Él asintió. – Estoy casi seguro.

Luego, Julius Zabini abrió la puerta y se dirigió a Blaise. – Ven, hijo, tenemos un asunto que discutir los tres. Tal vez es hora de solicitar una reunión con Albus Dumbledore.

**LOS WEASLEY**

Cuando Ron alcanzó la cocina, su madre y Ginny ya preparaban la cena.

- Mamá¿ tú sabías que los Malfoy están en Grimmauld Place ?- preguntó el falso rubio platinado, blandiendo el pergamino de la carta de Harry.

Molly se quedó quieta y miró a su hijo. En ese momento, los gemelos, Arthur y Bill entraban a la cocina. Ron se volvió hacia ellos.

- ¡ Ustedes lo sabían, todos ustedes !- Ron estaba furioso. Los gemelos y Ginny no entendían cuál era el problema. Arthur y Molly intercambiaron una mirada y el hombre suspiró.

- Vengan, vamos todos a la sala. Tenemos una historia para contarles.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El grupo reunido para el almuerzo del domingo era bastante numeroso. Remus y Lucius, como buenos anfitriones, recibieron a cada grupo de invitados. Albus, Alastor, Minerva y Madam Pomfrey fueron los primeros en llegar, y se unieron a Severus, Harry y Draco, que ya estaban en la sala.

Las siguientes fueron Hermione y Tonks. La cara de Hermione cuando Remus salió a su encuentro en la entrada, se equiparó a su grito de sorpresa. - ¡ Dios, Profesor Lupin !-.

Remus rió, y las saludó. – Buenos días, Tonks. Hermione, llámame Remus… me alegra que pudieran venir.

La bruja seguía parada en la puerta, con la boca abierta. Remus siguió su mirada. –Ah, Lucius, estás dejando muda a Hermione. ¿ Pasamos a la sala ?. Harry, Draco y algunos más ya están allí.

Hermione se adelantó, con mil preguntas bullendo en su cabeza…¡ El cabello y los ojos eran la marca ¡ Vaya, qué guapo estaba el hombre lobo !. La voz de Lucius la hizo pestañear. – Señorita Granger, habrá tiempo para preguntas… más tarde.

El grupo estaba en la sala cuando escucharon un sonoro. -¡ Puta madre !- Era Ron, por supuesto. La familia Weasley entraba a la sala, y cuatro de sus miembros tenían idénticas expresiones: Ron, Ginny y los gemelos. Sólo que Ron expresó en voz alta lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Aunque enmudeció después de la mirada desaprobadora de su madre.

La pareja se adelantó y saludaron al matrimonio en primer lugar.

- Arthur, Molly, bienvenidos- Remus les sonrió cálidamente.- Ustedes también- Agregó, pasando la mirada por los jóvenes.

Lucius le extendió la mano a Arthur y él la tomó sin vacilar. – Gracias por venir, Arthur. Usted también, Molly-. La saludó con una inclinación. La bruja sonrió. – Pasen, por favor...

Harry y Hermione le hicieron señas a su amigo. Pero Ron sólo miraba a la pareja, a Snape y se quedó de una pieza viendo a Malfoy hijo charlando suavemente con Dumbledore.

Harry se acordó de la charla que había mantenido con Draco y pensó en cómo reaccionaría él si estuviese en lugar de Ron. Le tuvo piedad y se acercó. Le palmeó la espalda, para sacarlo del trance.

-¡ Puta madre !- Repirtió el pelirrojo. –Esto parece un mal sueño.

- ¿ Sí, verdad ?- Respondió Harry. – Pero, quédate tranquilo, los Malfoy no van a maldecirte durante la comida.

El chico lo miró con curiosidad. -¿ Porqué no empiezas con el cuento, compañero ?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron un momento agradable, después de todo. Los elfos domésticos se lucieron, y la primera sensación de incomodidad se desvaneció rápidamente.

Harry se alegraba de que sus amigos parecían haber aceptado la presencia de Lucius y de Draco con bastante facilidad. Aunque algo le molestaba; Fred se empecinó, durante toda la comida, en forzar una conversación con Draco. El rubio, que sólo había intercambiado algunas palabras con Albus y Severus, le respondía con cortesía, pero era evidente que no estaba interesado en seguir charlando.

Después de la comida, se trasladaron al estudio, y allí, Remus y Lucius respondieron preguntas y aclararon todas las dudas que pudieron.

Alrededor de las cuatro, sólo quedaban los habitantes de Grimmauld Place. Remus quería agradecerle a los elfos domésticos, dejó a Lucius dormitando en el sofá, recorrió tentativamente, los pocos metros hasta la cocina. Apenas el hombre lobo salió de la habitación, Lucius recobró el estado de alerta, se paró y lo siguió. Desde la puerta de la cocina observó cómo Severus aparecía por otra puerta, con una copa en la mano, y se acercaba a Remus. Su pareja levantó la vista, extendió la mano, tomó la copa, y le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida al Profesor de Pociones. Severus esperó a que tome la poción y tomó la copa nuevamente.

Lucius sintió que el pecho le dolía y se le cerraba la garganta. Remus merecía una pareja capaz de protegerlo, alguien capaz de cuidarlo. Él no lo merecía. ¿ Y si Remus se arrepentía ?. En vez de entrar a la cocina, salió hacia el jardín trasero. Respiraba con dificultad, la duda lo acechaba, y la culpa aplastante por todos actos de su vida que lo ensuciaban a los ojos de Remus, todo lo abrumaba...¿ Remus no sería más feliz con alguien como Severus ?.

Draco había seguido a su padre, lo vio detenerse en la puerta de la cocina y salir después hacia el jardín. Para cuando él llegaba a la cocina, Remus también lo hacía. Lo miró con una expresión dulce.

- No te preocupes, Draco. Ya sé lo que le sucede-. Salió tras su veela. Draco y Harry observaron la escena desde la entrada al jardín.

Remus se acercó a Lucius por detrás, y le deslizó ambos brazos por la cintura, apoyó la frente en la espalda, Lucius le llevaba más de una cabeza en altura. Muy suavemente le pidió.

- Lucius, mírame-. El veela apoyó sus manos sobre las manos de Remus, aflojó apenas el abrazo y giró, enfrentando a su lobo.

Remus apoyó una mano en la mejilla del rubio y mirándolo a los ojos le aseguró. – Soy tuyo, Lucius. Solamente tuyo. No necesito a nadie más que a ti-. Se pegó a su cuerpo, y lo besó. Cuando se separaron, el veela preguntó lo que su cuerpo ya había dejado claro.

-¿ Podríamos ir al cuarto ?...tan cerca de la luna llena ?- La risa de Remus lo excitó aún más.

- Si me quieres, me tienes, amor-. Besó otra vez a su veela, deslizando las manos bajo la camisa. – Todavía hay unas horas...- Lucius no lo dejó terminar, le tomó una mano urgiéndolo a ir al cuarto.

Draco rió, saliendo al jardín con Harry.

- Ese es mi deseo-. Dijo. Harry no entendió.

- ¿ Cómo ?- Preguntó.

- Quisiera tener el tipo de relación que ellos tienen...cuando encuentre a mi pareja...

- Ah...

- ¿ Te parezco patético ?- Preguntó Draco, mirando intensamente la cara de Harry. Le importaba mucho la respuesta.

- ¡ No !. Querer amar a alguien y que te amen no es patético.¿ no es lo que todos deseamos ?...¿ Tú también encontrarás a tu pareja, como Lucius ?.

- Sólo si soy afortunado, Harry-. Dijo Draco, adelantándose hasta el banco de piedra, con la mirada perdida en el cielo azul, y una encantadora expresión, que Harry no había visto nunca en su rostro. De pronto se descubrió envidiando a la futura pareja de Draco Malfoy.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Te amo, Remus.-.Profesó el veela, acariciando el muslo desnudo de su pareja. Después de su ataque de inseguridad, hacer el amor fue la mejor manera de afianzar el vínculo. Saber que nadie jamás tocó íntimamente a Remus, sólo él. Saber que nadie jamás le dio el placer que él acababa de darle, y que nadie más que él se lo daría en el futuro. Saber que nadie, jamás recibirá el cuerpo exhausto y saciado de su pareja en los brazos; sólo él. Nadie, jamás lo poseería de ese modo, sólo él. Eso le devolvió la paz.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	12. Lobos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 12 : Lobos**

Se acercaba el momento de la trasformación y Remus volvió a pedirle a Lucius que lo deje transformarse solo, en el cuarto más lejano del último piso. No quería que lo viera pasar por eso, y no quería arriesgarse a lastimarlo, a pesar de la poción Matalobos.

Lucius no cedió, él iba a estar a su lado durante la transformación , y no lo dejaría solo, pasarían la noche en su cuarto, juntos.

No había modo de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, Remus sabía que Lucius se sentía disminuido en su capacidad de cuidarlo, su instinto dominante estaba herido, y no le agradaba depender de Severus para la poción mensual. Por lo tanto, esta era su posibilidad de protegerlo, y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Lucius le concedió solamente, dejarlo pasar la transformación sobre el suelo de la habitación, sin acercarse hasta estar totalmente seguro de que no iba a ser atacado.

Remus sintió en su cuerpo que se acercaba el momento. Besó a Lucius con ternura y dejó la cama, sentándose en el suelo. Habían despejado una gran porción del cuarto. Bajó la cabeza, esperando.

De pronto, una sensación de desgarro lo atravesó, algo no estaba bien. El dolor era insoportable, parecía que su cuerpo luchaba contra la transformación. Los huesos se movían, los músculos se reacomodaban, ¡ y el dolor !. ¿ Por qué dolía de ese modo ?. Nunca había tenido una transformación tan dolorosa...

El primer gemido de dolor golpeó a Lucius con dureza. Nada lo preparó en su vida para esto, nada. Parecía como si el cuerpo de su amor se desmembrara, se reubicara, todo con una lentitud insoportable. Los gemidos y aullidos de dolor le desgarraban el alma. Se acercó a centímetros, deseando abrazarlo y que el dolor se acabe.

Un lobo dorado, de piel brillante, sollozaba lastimeramente, sobre el piso de madera. Lucius se arrodilló y con manos temblorosas le acarició la cabeza. El lobo cerró los ojos, y unas lágrimas rodaron por su hocico. El veela deseó con todo su ser, poder compartir su dolor, ser capaz de aliviarlo. Cerró los ojos y sin saberlo, con una facilidad pasmosa, su cuerpo cambió de forma. Y cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, vio una pata blanca. Momentos después, junto al lobo dorado, se echaba un majestuoso lobo blanco.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

Lucius nunca antes había presenciado una transformación, pero intuía que algo estaba mal, muy mal.

Moony quedó tendido sobre el piso del cuarto, sin moverse. Los únicos sonidos que emitía eran sollozos lastimeros, y su respiración se entrecortaba por los espasmos de dolor que lo inmovilizaban.

El cuerpo de Lucius-lobo presionaba suavemente sobre el lomo de Moony. El lobo blanco le lamió las lágrimas a su compañero, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el cuello y parte del lomo del lobo dorado, brindándole calor y tranquilizándolo.

Permanecieron toda la noche en la misma posición. Fue una noche interminable para Lucius.

Cuando las primeras luces del alba aparecieron, comenzó la última porción de la tortura: la transformación inversa.

Otra vez, el cuerpo de Lucius retomó su forma original en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, a voluntad y sin esfuerzo; pero Remus padeció por segunda vez, un cambio lentísimo, y terriblemente doloroso.

El veela levantó el cuerpo inconsciente y desnudo de su pareja, lo acostó y lo cubrió. Le besó la frente y sintió que quemaba. Se vistió rápidamente y salió en busca de Severus.

El Profesor de Pociones apareció en la puerta del cuarto tras el primer golpe, completamente vestido y con gesto adusto.

- Lucius…¿ qué sucede ?

- Realmente, no lo sé, dime tú cómo actúa la poción que le provees a Remus.

A Severus no le agradó el tono, entre enojado y preocupado de su amigo. Respondió claramente.

- La poción suprime los instintos violentos del lobo, le quita peligrosidad y toda tendencia a autoagredirse. Lucius, ¿ qué sucedió con Remus ?.

- La transformación fue tremendamente dolorosa y lenta. Remus no se movió en toda la noche. Ahora tiene fiebre…- El veela se pasó la mano por el largo cabello. Severus salió de cuarto, y cerrando la puerta empujó a Lucius hacia su habitación.

- Vé, quédate con él, yo iré a llamar a Pomfrey y a Alastor.

Más tarde, Lucius relataba la transformación a la medimaga, y ella fruncía el ceño, preocupada.

- ¿ Dice usted que no se movió en toda la noche ?- Preguntó Madam Pomfrey.

- No, Madam, se quedó echado, inmóvil, temblando de dolor. ¿ No es posible que la poción..- Ella lo interrumpió.

- Señor Malfoy, confío plenamente en los conocimientos de Severus, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que el estado de Remus se deba a la poción. Permítame examinarlo.

El veela asintió y la dejó seguir hacia la cama. En ese momento, Alastor entró al cuarto, se acercó a Lucius, le tocó el brazo para desviar su atención de la varita de Pomfrey, y le dijo suavemente.

- Lucius- En la cara del rubio apareció una expresión de alivio.

- Alastor, fue terrible para él, ¿ puedes examinarlo tú, por favor ?- El anciano mago se sintió más que halagado, las palabras del veela mostraban la confianza que había depositado en él.

Pomfrey levantó la vista y llamó a Moody junto a la cama.

- Alastor, yo he tratado a Remus por años, después de incontables transformaciones, y nunca tuvo estos síntomas. Todo su cuerpo parece haberse rebelado en su contra, hay vestigios de daño muscular en los miembros y creo que su abdomen se mantuvo sin cambio; pero cómo pasó esto… no puedo explicarlo-. Ante esta palabras, Moody dio un respingo, miró a Lucius y lo llamó.

- Lucius, acércate, por favor. Necesito que me asistas con un hechizo que sólo puedes realizar tú.

Madam Pomfrey lucía ultrajada, y Moody rió. – Su magia es la única que Remus no rechazará, ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada. Ven, hijo, debes mover la varita como si lo encerraras en un círculo, a lo largo de su cuerpo, y debes decir fuerte, tres veces: _'**Fructus Connubium'**_- Si no estuviese tan preocupado por su pareja, Moody estaba seguro que Lucius hubiera notado el significado de las palabras. No dijo nada y lo dejó realizar el encantamiento.

Un haz de luz blanca salió de la varita, envolvió a Remus, se mantuvo a su alrededor unos momentos, de pronto se tornó dorada y desapareció en el abdomen del hombre lobo.

Moody se pasó ambas manos por el escaso cabello, conjuró una silla y forzó a Lucius a sentarse.

- Lucius, sabía que esto sucedería, pero no creí que tan pronto-. Comenzó. El rubio veela y la medimaga esperaban ansiosos a que se explicara. – No es de extrañar que anoche, el cuerpo de Remus no quisiera cambiar de forma, estaba tratando de proteger la vida de su hijo.

- ¿ Cómo ?- Ambos, Pomfrey y Lucius exclamaron al unísono.

- Tú sabes que la magia de la unión entre criaturas busca el modo de perpetuar la especie, y en Remus tiene doble fuerza, como hombre lobo y como pareja de un veela. Seguramente, el mes próximo su magia no permitirá la transformación de su cuerpo, fíjate que Madam Pomfrey asegura que su abdomen no se transformó.

La bruja preguntó. -¿ Pero, Alastor, cómo es posible, tan sólo han estado juntos unos días…?

Moody gruñó. -¿ Debo explicarte que con una vez es suficiente ?- Resopló. – La magia de ambos debe ser más que poderosa, Poppy…Ahora, Lucius, eres responsable del bienestar de tu familia- el rubio se enderezó en su asiento, sin quitarle los ojos a su pareja- lo que significa que Remus no puede recibir ninguna poción, la fiebre se irá por medios naturales, y bajo ningún concepto debes permitir que ningún hechizo que no sea realizado por ti, lo roce, siquiera. ¿ Comprendido ?

- Sí- Respondió en un susurro.

Moody apoyó una mano en su brazo. – Lucius, ahora vas a recostarte con tu pareja y vas a descansar. Ven, vamos- Lo empujó suavemente hacia la cama.

El veela sonrió.

- Gracias Alastor. Madam Pomfrey-. Recuperó algo de su sensatez, los saludó con una inclinación y les señaló la puerta del cuarto.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-. Dijo Moody, y antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió-. Y …felicitaciones, hijo, serás padre por segunda vez.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_**Me encanta la idea de un Moody desarrollando su instinto 'paternal' con Lucius…**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_

_**D.L. **_


	13. Otro Malfoy

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 13 : Otro Malfoy**

Un par de horas más tarde, Lucius despertó. Buscó enseguida el rostro de Remus, y sonrió. Su pareja dormía plácidamente, sin signos de dolor ni de fiebre. Su mano izquierda estaba apoyada sobre la almohada, a la altura de la barbilla.

Lucius tardó un momento en darse cuenta de qué era lo que le molestaba de la escena. Pensó en las cosas que debía hacer. No podía perder tiempo, ya había perdido demasiado.

Se levantó en silencio, y salió del cuarto. En el pasillo, llamó a Dobby. El elfo doméstico apareció al instante. Permaneció erguido y dijo. -¿ Sí...veela del amo Lupin ?

Lucius, a pesar de sí mismo, rió. El elfo abrió aún más sus ojos enormes, y sacudió las orejas.

- Llama a Dumbledore, dile que necesito hablarle, que venga en cuanto pueda-.

Volvió a entrar al cuarto, miró hacia la cama, Remus seguía dormido. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio, se sentó y comenzó a hacer la lista de esas cosas que no podían esperar.

Unos minutos después, el hombre lobo parpadeó, respiró hondo, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Trató de ubicarse: la noche anterior había sido luna llena. Recordó la transformación, ¿ qué había pasado ?. Le dolía el cuerpo y estaba muy cansado. En realidad, no recordaba mucho, y eso era raro; la poción siempre le permitía mantener la mente clara. Abrió los ojos y buscó con la mirada. -¿ Lucius ?- Susurró.

El veela estuvo a su lado inmediatamente, se sentó en la cama, sonrió y le besó la mejilla. Le acarició la frente, sintiendo su temperatura. -¿ Cómo te sientes ?

- Cansado y un poco dolorido, pero bien...No entiendo lo que pasó anoche...

Algo en el rostro de su veela le decía que había algo más. -¿ Qué es Lucius ?. ¿ Amor ?.- Remus se sentó contra el respaldo, y Lucius le tomó las manos.

- Yo no sabía si tu sufrimiento de anoche se debía a la poción, así que hoy, más temprano, busqué a Severus… Él llamó a Madam Pomfrey, para que te examine. Ella determinó que todo tu cuerpo luchó contra la transformación, y ese era el origen del dolor. Después, descubrió que tu abdomen no pasó por el cambio. Cuando llegó Alastor, me pidió que conjure un encantamiento, para asegurarse...-. Lucius se interrumpió, miró a su lobo intensamente. –Vamos a tener un hijo, Remus. Por eso tu cuerpo se negaba a cambiar, para protegerlo.

Remus, perplejo, se miró fijamente el abdomen, por largos minutos, sin decir palabra. Luego, lentamente, llevó las manos de Lucius y las apoyó sobre su vientre. Sin mirarlo.

De pronto, comenzó a hacer pequeños movimientos silenciosos. Lucius lo observó preocupado, y vio que caían lágrimas por su rostro, casi oculto por el largo cabello. Lo abrazó, calmándolo, pero dejándolo llorar. Cuando Remus levantó la cabeza, su rostro radiante le sonrió entre lágrimas.

-¿ Es verdad ?. ¿ Estás seguro ?

- Sí- Lo besó, y le secó las lágrimas. – Alastor vendrá más tarde-. Sonrió y le tomó la barbilla. – Hay algo más, y no puede esperar.

Remus sintió que el corazón se aceleraba. ¿ Qué más ?

- Remus Lupin, ¿ quieres ser mi esposo ?- Le sostenía las manos con fuerza, y eso le dijo al hombre lobo, que su maravilloso veela tenía dudas.

- Pero, Lucius...lo soy

- Sí, pero quiero que lo seas legalmente, delante del mundo entero. Quiero que seas totalmente mío, y quiero ser totalmente tuyo. Quiero que nuestro hijo tenga todos los derechos de un verdadero Malfoy, y tú también…Te amo, Remus...

- Yo también te amo, y me honras...¡ Claro que quiero ser tu esposo, Lucius !

El veela exhaló, aliviado...

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Harry y Draco entraron a la cocina con un minuto de diferencia. Se sentaron a la mesa para desayunar.

Una nota, con letra de Severus, decía: 'Laboratorio del sótano, 9:00 hs. Sean puntuales.'

- Eso significa que empezamos las clases-. Dijo Harry, animadamente.

- Sí...- Respondió Draco, con aire ausente.

Harry lo observó un rato, en silencio. – Draco- llamó, pero el rubio no contestó. –Draco- Llamó, por segunda vez, en un tono más firme.

- ¿ Sí ?- se sobresaltó. –Discúlpame, no te oí...Harry, ¿ cómo es el día después de la luna llena para Remus ?- Preguntó, serio.

- Realmente, no lo sé. Lo he visto muy cansado...Una vez, me explicó que la poción Matalobos era lo más cercano a la cura, porque mantiene al lobo controlado, y aunque se transforma, no pierde la razón; no es agresivo...Antes de la poción, se lastimaba a sí mismo, y era peligroso; por eso, mi padre, Sirius y Petegrew, estudiaron cómo convertirse en animagos para acompañarlo durante las noches de luna llena.

- ¿¡ Animagos ?!.- Se asombró, Draco, estimulando a Harry a seguir.

- Sí, mi padre era un ciervo, a Sirius lo viste...

-¿ Cuándo ?

- En la estación, el año pasado, ¿ recuerdas el perro negro ?.

- Ah..¿ y Petegrew ?

- Es una rata...Por supuesto, no estaban registrados-. Harry miró a Draco, que le devolvió una sonrisa astuta. -¿ Qué piensas ?

- Que tenemos tiempo para leer, que sería un arma poderosa para luchar contra Voldemort...que esta tarde no tenemos clase, si Remus no está recuperado...¿ Qué dices ?- Draco lo miró con una expresión entusiasmada, y Harry no necesitó más argumentos.

- Hagámoslo. Sí, hagámoslo.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Después de desayunar en el cuarto y de un baño reparador, Lucius cedió a la insistencia de Remus, y ambos se dirigieron al estudio, a esperar a Albus.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, el Director llegó vía flú, desde Hogwarts. Su reacción ante la novedad fue cálida y emocionada. Inmediatamente, su mente brillante comenzó a planear cómo solucionar los pedidos de Lucius.

- Veamos, necesitas protegerte del Ministerio, y de Tom... ¡ Gringotts ! – Dumbledore estaba en plena fase conspirativa. Comenzó a pasearse por el estudio– Como criatura mágica, puedes pedir que ellos intervengan en la legalización del matrimonio. La Ley de Criaturas Mágicas, de 1522 estipula que el Representante de la raza de los duendes ante el Ministerio puede patrocinar legalmente a cualquier criatura mágica racional que entre en la Clasificación del Estatuto de 1.521... Esa es la mejor salida, Lucius. Tienes garantizado el secreto de todo lo que hagas, el matrimonio, el manejo de tu fortuna, eso, si solicitas el Patrocinio del Representante de los Duendes-. El Director giró sobre sus talones, y los enfrentó. – Si están de acuerdo, hoy mismo le pediré a Bill que concerte una reunión con el Jefe de Gringotts, en Hogwarts, a mi nombre, como autoridad del Wizengamot. Ustedes podrán llegar vía flú.

Lucius sonrió. - ¿ Cómo hace para tener una respuesta para todo, y planificar con tanta rapidez ?.

- Es la edad, Lucius, nada más- Rió Dumbledore, pero su figura parecía más poderosa que de costumbre, y no había ni trazas de debilidad. – Querdarás registrado como criatura, Lucius. No habrá más ambigüedades, se sabrá oficialmente…- El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

Remus dudaba en preguntar, pero sabía que si no lo hacía, no se quedaría tranquilo.

- Albus...¿ qué pasa con la Ley de Restricción ?, yo no puedo contraer matrimonio, ni tener hijos, ni- El anciano mago lo interrumpió.

- Hijo, Lucius va a ampararse en una ley que fue escrita para asegurar la preservación de criaturas mágicas. Él se declarará cabeza de una familia de criaturas mágicas, y pedirá el Patrocinio para toda su familia. En este caso, es una bendición, porque la posición de Lucius como veela, te exime de presentar un caso por tu cuenta.

- ¡¿ No importa que sea un hombre lobo ?!- Remus no cabía en sí de asombro.

- No-. Respondió Albus, con firmeza. – Es en el único caso, en que no es relevante. Serás parte de una unión veela, de una familia veela. Por supuesto, tu nombre será Malfoy.

- ¿ Te molesta, Remus, quisieras conservar tu apellido ?- Preguntó Lucius, suavemente.

Remus sonrió, borrando toda duda. – En absoluto. Remus Malfoy. Me agrada.

- A mi también.

-¡ Maravilloso !. Pasaré por el sótano a visitar a Severus, y esta tarde iré personalmente a hablar con Bill, haremos todo discretamente. Aunque, es necesario que la Orden sepa que estás esperando, Remus; no queremos accidentes.

- Sí, Albus. Pero, primero le diremos a Draco y a Harry.

- Por supuesto, por supuesto... Les avisaré la hora de la reunión.-. Con esas palabras se encaminó al sótano.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

- ¡ Harry, si la poción lleva tres alas y media, son tres alas y media, y no tres alas y tres cuartos !. – Remus y Lucius escuchaban desde la cocina, las voces de Draco y de Harry llegaban desde el pasillo.

- ¡ Pero, son tan pequeñas !. ¿ Y cuál es la gran diferencia ?- Dijo Harry, con voz apagada.

- Potter...- Gruñó Draco. La reacción de Harry fue instintiva, le tomó la mano, lo miró a los ojos y replicó.

- Harry, llámame Harry- Lo soltó, y cubrió su rubor, girando para dirigirse a Snape. – Profesor...¿ verdad qué no estuvo tan mal ?-

Severus, negó con la cabeza, y dijo, lentamente. –Podría haber sido peor...- Lo que resultó en una sonrisa amplia en la cara de Harry, cuando entró a la cocina.

-¡ No puedo creerlo, Padrino !. – Draco exclamó, entrando detrás. Su cara se iluminó cuando vio que su padre y Remus ya estaban sentados a la mesa. -¡ Remus !. ¿ Estás bien ?.

- Sí, Draco, muy bien. ¿ Tuvieron clase de Pociones ?

- Sí. Harry insistió en empezar esta semana. Supongo que mañana podrán comenzar contigo-. Respondió Severus.; y no se le escapó la mirada que compartieron Lucius y Remus.

- Veremos-. Dijo Remus, con una sonrisa.

- Me asombra tu recuperación...- Lo observó detenidamente, parecía muy cansado.

Después de almorzar, los chicos querían dedicarse a buscar libros sobre 'Animagia', pero Lucius los llevó a la sala de estar.

Se sentaron frente a ellos, esperando. Remus sonrió, le tomó la mano a Lucius y empezó. – Tenemos algo que contarles-. Suspiró. – Es algo totalmente inesperado...pero bienvenido...es maravilloso, realmente...y ...estamos esperando un hijo-. Se quedó en silencio, esperando la reacción de los adolescentes.

- ¿ C- cómo ?- Preguntó Harry, estupefacto.

- La magia del vínculo que compartimos lo hace posible y es así que se garantiza la supervivencia de mi especie. - Explicó Lucius.

Draco se levantó, se arrodilló delante de su padre y lo abrazó. Lucius sonrió, orgulloso, su hijo compartía su felicidad.

- Felicitaciones, Papá-.Después abrazó a Remus. - ¡ Vas a darme un hermano, Remus !- Sonrió, feliz.

A continuación, fue el turno de Harry de abrazar a su protector. – Me alegro por ti, Remus-. Se volvió hacia Lucius. – Felicitaciones, Lucius-. Harry volvió a su asiento.

Draco frunció el ceño, mirando a su padre. – Mi hermano no puede nacer sin ser un Malfoy, Papá- Dijo, fríamente.

Y Lucius movió la cabeza, divertido. –Bien dicho, Draco. Por eso mismo, vamos a casarnos. Albus está ayudándonos a preparar todo.

- ¡ Bien !.- Draco palmeó a Harry, con fuerza. - ¡ Remus será mi Papá, también !.

- ¡ Pero tú no serás mi hermano, Malfoy !- Replicó Harry, irritado.

- Por supuesto que no, Potter- Dijo Draco, levantando la nariz, y echando su cabello hacia atrás.

- Chicos...- Amonestó, Remus. – Esto modifica nuestros planes de clases, Harry. Es peligroso, no puedo arriesgarme a recibir algún hechizo extraviado. Tal vez... ¿ Lucius podrías tomar mi lugar ?. Estoy de acuerdo con Harry, él necesita el entrenamiento, tú , Bill y Severus serán un buen equipo. ¿ No crees ?.

- Muy bien. ¿ Qué tenías pensado ?...

Remus le explicó cómo había organizado las clases. Draco percibió el mal humor de Harry y supo enseguida en cómo hacer que se le pase.

- Nosotros queremos agregar algo más al plan de estudio-.Dijo, entusiasmado.

- Queremos aprender a convertirnos en animagos.

- Lamento desilusionarte, Draco, pero es un estudio que toma años- Comenzó Remus. Pero, Lucius se aclaró la garganta.

- Remus, ¿ recuerdas algo más de anoche ?- Preguntó el veela.

Remus pensó, tratando de recordar, de pronto, abrió la boca y los ojos, y exclamó:

-¡ Lucius Malfoy !. ¡ Y no me dijiste nada !- Se abalanzó sobre su veela, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo besó. – Eres magnífico- Otro beso. – Y hermoso...

- ¡ Remus !- Harry miró hacia otro lado.

- Parece ser que tenemos otra ventaja, Draco- Dijo Lucius. –Anoche, recuerdo que desee con todo mi ser, poder acompañar a Remus, y sin ningún hechizo de por medio, tomé la forma de un lobo blanco. Y nunca estudie cómo hacerlo.

- ¿ Sin hechizo de por medio ?- Inquirió Harry. -¿ Puede mostrarnos ?.

- No lo sé-. Dudó Lucius. Cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse y recordar el momento. No pasó nada. – Supongo que necesito a mi lobo- Sonrió el veela. – Mi punto es, si tu pareja es un animago, tú tomarás su forma, Draco. No estoy seguro, cien por ciento, pero apuesto a que es así. Consultaré el tema con Alastor cuando venga, más tarde.

Harry sintió una enorme decepción. Y otra vez, se descubrió envidiando a quién demonios tenga la ventura de ser la pareja de Draco Malfoy.

- Pero , eso no quiere decir que no puedo estudiar cómo convertirme en uno por mi cuenta. Sí él es un animago, yo puedo ser dos- Draco sonrió, totalmente inconsciente de la enorme pista que acababa de darles a los otros tres. Se puso de pie, y le extendió la mano a Harry. -¿ Vamos a la biblioteca ?

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Severus Snape controlaba uno de los calderos que hervían lentamente en su laboratorio del sótano. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Sorpresivamente, Kingsley Schacklebolt entró a la habitación.- Severus-. Saludó, y siguió. –Tengo muy poco tiempo...Fudge reemplazó a cuatro Directores de Departamento, aún me dejó a cargo de los Aurores, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más.

-¿ Quiénes son los nombrados ?.

- Ignatius Parkinson y Charles Nott, hasta ahora. Se rumorea que Zabini será otro. Es lo único que pude averiguar. ¿ Ese es su plan, minar el Ministerio desde dentro ?.

Severus pensó un momento. – Es un plan mucho más lógico e inteligente que un ataque directo. Me asombra que Bellatrix haya sido el brazo ejecutor... Ella se encargó de Fudge...Me equivoqué al pensar en algo drástico y fulminante, esto es más sutil.

- Mantente alerta, si es que te convoca... Hazme el favor de pasar la información a Albus. Debo irme, el Ministro nos quiere reunidos en media hora, aún no anunció los cambios... Hasta pronto, Severus-. Sin más, el Auror salió del Laboratorio y del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Al otro día, por la tarde, Remus y Lucius se trasladaron a la oficina del Director, en Hogwarts, para encontrarse con el Representante de los Duendes ante el Ministerio de la Magia. Masphook era un duende pequeño, enjuto, de tez oscura y penetrantes ojos negros, semiocultos bajo un par de cejas muy espesas.

El duende escuchó a Dumbledore, después a Lucius, en completo silencio. Luego mirando a Remus preguntó.

- ¿ No se está olvidando de la razón de mayor peso para pedir Patrocinio, señor Malfoy ?.

Lucius inclinó la cabeza. – Lo que usted dice es correcto, el hijo que esperamos es la razón más importante-. Aceptó, llanamente.

- Bien- Dijo el duende. - ¿ Alguna otra cosa que 'haya olvidado mencionar' ?.

- No-. Repuso el veela, con firmeza. – Usted está al tanto de mis previas actividades-. El duende asintió. – Pesa sobre mi una doble amenaza: por parte del Ministerio, como fugitivo; y por parte de mis antiguos asociados...que desean verme muerto...

- No siga-. Lo cortó. - ¿ Está usted consciente de que con esta solicitud quedará clasificado oficialmente como 'Criatura' ?- Lucius tragó saliva.

- Sí, soy consciente.

- ¿ Y que así serán clasificados también, su futuro esposo, su hijo y sus hijos futuros ?.

- Sí.

- No hay vuelta atrás, señor Malfoy- El duende hizo una mueca extraña, extendió la mano, el veela la tomó. – Concedido-. Un pergamino apareció, junto con una pluma. El duende se lo extendió: era el Acta de Patrocinio.

Lucius firmó y el pergamino desapareció. El duende chasqueó los dedos, y otro pergamino apareció delante de él. Lo consultó. - ¿ Le parece bien que hagamos la ceremonia de Unión el viernes 18, al mediodía, aquí mismo ?-

Lucius miró a Remus, él le sonrió y asintió.

- Perfecto- Respondió. El duende volvió a chasquear los dedos. Un manojo de pequeñas llaves apareció en su palma. Se las alcanzó a Malfoy.

- Las llaves de sus bóvedas en Gringotts. Desde el momento de la firma del Acta, usted tiene acceso libre a todos sus bienes...Excepto la Mansión Malfoy, por supuesto; pero, le advierto, señor Malfoy, que todas sus propiedades declaradas en las Islas están siendo vigiladas por el Ministerio. No así, las del extranjero.

Con respecto al legado de Narcissa Black-Malfoy, el testamento ya ha sido ejecutado. Su único heredero es su hijo, Draco Lucius Malfoy, y él podrá acceder a sus bienes cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad de su raza. No se inquiete, se lo notificaremos personalmente. Eso es todo. Los veré el día de la ceremonia-. Con una inclinación, desapareció.

Remus preguntó, asombrado. – Albus, ¿ cómo pudo desaparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts ?.

- Los duendes y los elfos tienen sus propios secretos, Remus.

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**En el próximo capítulo, la boda y el cumpleaños de Harry…**_

_**Nos leemos…**_

_**D.L.**_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 14**

Ese mediodía de viernes, la oficina del Director de Hogwarts albergaba a un número inusual de magos y brujas.

Detrás del escritorio de Dumbledore, se ubicaba el Jefe de la raza de los Duendes, y tenía delante una pila de documentos. Del otro lado del escritorio había varias filas de sillas.

En el centro, inmediatamente delante, estaban sentados Lucius y Remus, con sus respectivos testigos a cada lado. Bill Weasley junto a Remus, y Severus Snape junto a Lucius.

La pareja tenía las manos entrelazadas, y escuchaban atentamente la lectura del duende. De vez en cuando compartían una mirada. Lucius, ataviado con la vestimenta formal de las Bodas de la familia Malfoy, en borgoña y dorado; y Remus, totalmente áureo.

En la fila siguiente, se ubicaban: Harry, Draco, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall y Alastor Moody; y más atrás, Madam Pomfrey, Molly y Arthur Weasley y Kingsley Schacklebolt.

"_...la petición de ser patrocinado por el representante de la Raza de los Duendes ante el Ministerio de la Magia, y reconocido como Pater Familiae de una unión veela con_ _rito completo, consumado, consentido..." _

Harry dejó que la voz zumbona del duende sirviera de telón de fondo a sus pensamientos. Aquí estaba su guardián, la persona que lo había aceptado en su vida, al que llamaba Papá en la intimidad de su mente. El hombre que había sufrido desde pequeño por lo que era, sin culpa alguna. Allí estaba, a punto de pertenecer legalmente a una familia antigua, rica y poderosa. A punto de sellar su destino con un nombre nuevo. Era irónico, pensaba Harry, que Lucius Malfoy quien había sido desde siempre el adalid de la pureza de sangre, se estaba 'rebajando' a ser protegido por una criatura. Y aún más, se rebajaba sí mismo, a su adorada pareja y a sus hijos, y se reconocía ante el mundo mágico como una criatura...

"_...la familia Malfoy será reconocida de ahora en adelante como perteneciente a la raza veela, acogiéndose a la protección de la Comunidad Internacional de Criaturas Mágicas, cuya cabeza es el Representante de la raza de los duendes. Por consiguiente, el Ministerio de la Magia no puede, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ejercer jurisdicción alguna sobre dicha familia en su totalidad, ni sobre sus miembros en particular..."_

Draco respiró hondo, ahora eran una familia veela, oficialmente. Para los estándares de los magos fundamentalistas de la sangre pura, eran menos que los muggles. Criaturas. Animales. Sabía que era la única salida. Ahora toda la familia estaba, legal y económicamente protegida.

Y con esto, su padre cumplía como pareja, cumplía como padre. Bastaba con mirarlo: era feliz.

El Duende terminó la lectura, giró el pergamino y le cedió la pluma a Remus. El hombre lobo firmó, y se la pasó a Lucius, que firmó a su vez. El duende chasqueó los dedos y el pergamino se triplicó; tomó uno y se lo entregó a Lucius; otro desapareció, para el Ministerio, y el último lo llevó consigo. Sin más, el duende desapareció.

Lucius se puso de pie y le pidió a Remus que haga lo mismo. Le tomó la mano izquierda.

- Remus John Malfoy, que el mundo sepa que eres mi esposo-. Y le colocó una gruesa alianza de oro en el dedo anular, después le besó la mano. – Y que te amo-

Remus sonrió dulcemente, y se besaron.

De repente Dumbledore aplaudió, y exclamó. - ¡ Felicidades, felicidades !

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Harry estaba exhausto, se dejó caer en la cama, con el placer que le provocaba saber que tenía toda la noche para recobrarse. Bill no les daba respiro, a él y a Draco; los sometía a un entrenamiento físico agotador. A estas alturas, ya tenían un lenguaje gestual compartido con el veela, para esquivar hechizos, interceptar movimientos y complementarse en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Harry disfrutaba ser la pareja de Draco en los duelos con Snape y Bill. Esa había sido la actividad de toda la tarde. Estaba tan cansado que en la cena apenas podía levantar sus cubiertos, se le cerraban los ojos. Al otro día le esperaba un día cargado de emociones, su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

El sol lo despertó a la mañana siguiente. Había dormido maravillosamente bien. Lo habían dejado dormir, así que supuso que era tarde. Se levantó, se estiró placenteramente, le dedicó un buen rato a unos ejercicios de estiramiento y de respiración, y luego se duchó.

Para cuando bajó a desayunar, eran las diez de la mañana.

Al entrar en la cocina, lo sorprendió un jovial Remus, que no lo dejó dar más que un paso, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡ Feliz cumpleaños, Harry !- Exclamó, dándole un beso en la frente. – Ven a desayunar con nosotros-. Le indicó su lugar en la mesa, cargado de todas las cosas que a él le gustaban, y junto a su taza, había un paquete primorosamente envuelto, con un moño rojo.

La cara de Harry se sonrojó, sonreía feliz. –Gracias-. Murmuró, sentándose.

Lucius le sonrió, y dijo desde su lugar. –Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

- Gracias, Lucius-. Respondió, mirando el paquete, embelesado.

- Puedes abrirlo, Harry. Es nuestro primer regalo del día para ti-.

- ¿ El primero ?- Preguntó, tomándolo y quitando el papel con cuidado.

- Sí, habrá algunos más. ¿ Te gusta ?

El chico sostenía la cámara fotográfica, parecida a la de Colin Creevy. - ¿¡ Es una cámara mágica !?. ¡ Gracias, muchas gracias !. ¡ Me encanta !- Y eso parecía, pues la sostenía con reverencia, sonriendo.

- Me alegro. Fue idea de Lucius, en verdad. El próximo fue idea mía...- Dijo el hombre lobo, disfrutando la alegría de Harry.

- ¡ Gracias , Lucius !- Exclamó Harry, un tanto incómodo.

- De nada, Harry- El veela le alcanzó otro paquete, con un pequeño sobre.

-Severus te dejó su regalo, quiso que te lo diera, pues no sabe a qué hora regresaran de Hogwarts.

Harry lo tomó, atontado. ¿ Severus le dejó un regalo de cumpleaños ?. Tomó el sobre, y leyó una pequeña tarjeta. _'Para que los uses en la preparación de tus pociones. Feliz cumpleaños, Harry. S.S' _. Abrió la caja y se quedó mirando el interior con asombro.

-¿ Qué es ?- Preguntó Remus. El chico no respondió, giró la caja para que los otros dos lo vean. Sobre un terciopelo negro, había una docena de cuchillos de varios tamaños y se notaban de distintos metales. - ¡ Son exquisitos !.

- Ese escudo de armas en cada empuñadura es de la familia Prince, la rama materna de la familia de Severus-. Explicó Lucius.

- ¿ Creen que no debería aceptarlos ?- Preguntó Harry, suavemente.

- No, Harry, creo que simplemente deberías agradecerle- Dijo Remus. –Severus no es muy demostrativo-. Lucius resopló. – Sh, tú no eres el indicado para criticarlo, amor-. Amonestó. –Así que recibe el regalo y agradécelo, Harry.

- Tienes razón, además son perfectos para mis pociones-. Harry se sirvió su desayuno, y recién allí recordó las palabras de Lucius.

- ¿ Quiénes fueron a Hogwarts ?

- Severus y Draco. Tenemos un nuevo aliado, al parecer, la familia de Blaise Zabini-. Comenzó Remus.

Y Lucius continuó. – Blaise es compañero de casa de Draco, uno de sus pocos amigos. Albus pensó que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo de la reunión que él y Severus tendrán con sus padres; y darle ocasión a Draco para que hable con Blaise. Remus cree que sería bueno que Draco le ofrezca un lugar seguro hasta el comienzo de las clases.

- De ese modo, sus padres estarían tranquilos sabiendo que Blaise está a salvo, aquí, con nosotros-. Terminó Remus.

- ¿ Entonces, Draco no estará en la fiesta ?- Harry parecía decepcionado.

- Estoy seguro de que llegará a tiempo, Harry-. Sonrió Remus. – Hermione y Ron vendrán a la hora del almuerzo. Ahora, antes de dejarte para que disfrutes de tu tiempo, ven con nosotros a tu cuarto, y te entregaremos nuestro segundo regalo del día...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡ Pide tres deseos, Harry !- Gritó Hermione. El chico cerró los ojos un momento, inhaló profundamente y sopló las dieciséis velitas.

- ¡ Feliz cumpleaños !- Todos cantaron. Luego Molly fue sirviendo un trozo de torta de chocolate a cada uno.

Harry sonreía feliz. Su primer cumpleaños con Remus, rodeado de sus amigos, y de gente que lo quería. Sonreía, saboreando su porción y escuchando el parloteo de Hermione y Ginny, que parecían incansables lanzando una pregunta tras otra a Remus. ¿ Era cierto que el Ministerio no podía perseguir a Lucius ?.¿ Remus era legalmente padre de Draco ?. ¿ El embarazo era como el de las mujeres ?. ¿ Cómo se reemplazaba el útero materno ?. ¿ Sería un bebé, o podía ser un embarazo múltiple ?. Pero, su buen humor menguó cuando oyó que Fred preguntaba a Bill. - ¿ Por qué Draco no está aquí ?.

- Tuvo que ir a Hogwarts con Severus, supongo que llegarán en cualquier momento.

Harry frunció el ceño, llamó a Dobby. - ¿ Severus y Draco no han llegado todavía ?- Preguntó. Estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, y la chimenea conectada a Hogwarts era la de la cocina.

- No, Harry Potter. Dobby ya les guardó un trozo de pastel de cumpleaños.

- Gracias, Dobby-. Respondió. Girando y acercándose otra vez al grupo.

-¿ Por qué no tomas otra fotografía, Harry ?- Sugirió Remus.

- ¡ Cierto ! . Dejé la cámara en la cocina, ya regreso-. Apresurado por tomar la cámara, no se dio cuenta que Severus acababa de salir de la chimenea, y que Draco venía inmediatamente después.

- ¡ Ay !. ¡ Mi brazo, Harry !- Exclamó Draco, cayendo al suelo, de costado, apoyado en su brazo izquierdo, con Harry apoyado casi encima de su torso.

- ¡ Perdón, no los vi llegar !. Déjame ayudarte- Harry le tendió la mano, Draco la tomó sin mirarlo. Cuando estuvo de pie, levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, sonriente.

- ¡ Feliz cumpleaños !. ¿ Cómo va la fiesta ?

Lo que sea que Harry pensó en responder, murió en sus labios. Esos ojos grises poderosos como imanes, lo succionaron a otro escenario.

De repente, ya no estaba en Grimmauld Place, como en un pensadero, podía ver los terrenos de Hogwarts desde la puerta de entrada. Cerca de la orilla del lago, alguien le hacía señas para que se acerque. Casi al instante, estuvo a su lado. Draco tenía en brazos un niñito de un año, más o menos, dormido.

- ¿ _Tienes el mensaje, Harry ?_- Preguntó Draco, en voz baja, cuidándose para no despertar al pequeño rubio.

- _Seremos uno en la batalla y en la victoria_

_ Uno, Dragón y Fénix en llamas;_

_ Uno para reconstruir, uno para sanar._

_ Uno en el amor, eternamente tuyo,_

_ Completamente mío. _

Se acercó a Draco para besarlo y el pequeño abrió unos inconfundibles ojos verdes. – _Papi...-_

Nuevamente, la voz de Draco lo sacó del trance.

- ¿ Estás bien, Harry ?. ¿ Llamo a Remus ?.

- ¿ Harry ?- Severus interrumpió. – Siéntate, ven-. Lo sentó a la fuerza. Harry no podía reaccionar. Sabía lo que significaba la visión. Había leído dos veces el libro de Moody; había oído el relato de Remus sobre su propia visión, y el mensaje para Lucius.

¡ Él era la pareja de Draco !. ¡ Draco anhelaba a su pareja, y era él !. ¿ Lo decepcionaría ?. ¿ Cómo iba a decirlo ?. Se sentía mareado. La imagen del pequeño y su 'Papi' fue lo último que su mente atribulada y su corazón galopante pudieron soportar...Se desmayó en brazos de su pareja.

- ¡ Harry !. ¡ Padrino !-Aterrorizado, Draco dejó que Severus levantara a Harry.

- Draco-. La voz acerada de Snape lo obligó a reaccionar. – Ve a buscar a Remus y a Pomfrey, deben estar en la sala de estar, yo llevaré a Harry a su cuarto.

Draco salió apresurado y entró a la habitación, no saludó a nadie, buscó a Pomfrey con la mirada, y cuando la encontró, se dirigió a ella rápidamente.

- Madam Pomfrey, por favor, Harry se desmayó. Mi padrino lo llevó a su cuarto-. Dijo, en voz baja. La bruja no perdió tiempo, le dio el vaso que sostenía y dejó la sala discretamente. Draco, se encontró con la mirada de Remus y le hizo una seña, para que saliera. Sorpresivamente, nadie pareció notar los movimientos.

- ¿ Draco, sucedió algo ?- Preguntó el hombre lobo apenas atravesó la puerta. Comenzó a mirarlo de arriba abajo, para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

- Sí, es Harry, se desmayó...

- ¿¡ Cómo !?,¿ dónde está ?

- Severus lo subió al cuarto, Madam Pomfrey ...

- Vamos, vamos- Remus no perdió tiempo, tampoco; tomó la mano de Draco y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

En la puerta del cuarto de Harry, Severus y Pomfrey lo tranquilizaron.

- Está bien, Remus- Dijo Severus. –No hay por qué preocuparse.

- ¿ Es cierto, Poppy ?.- La bruja asintió. - ¿ Y por qué se desmayó, entonces ?.

- Agotamiento, tal vez. Pero, no hay causa aparente. Está en perfectas condiciones. Lo dejé en la cama, por precaución. Mañana podrá retomar su actividad normal.

- ¿ No crees que deberíamos hacerle más pruebas, para estar seguros ?- Inquirió Remus, aún preocupado.

- No lo creo. ¿ Por qué no lo ves tú mismo ?- Respondió la bruja, sonriendo. –Pasen, Draco, tú también, deja de preocuparte, Harry está bien.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A estas alturas de las vacaciones, las cosas estaban establecidas en una especie de rutina.

Remus les daba las explicaciones teóricas de Introducción a las Artes Oscuras, Severus y Lucius se encargaban de lo práctico, mientras Remus permanecía en un rincón de la habitación detrás del escudo de protección más poderoso que Lucius podía conjurar.

Draco ayudaba mucho a Harry en la comprensión de los aspectos más oscuros de los hechizos, y en las clases de Pociones.

Harry y Snape reservaban una hora todas las noches para el estudio de Oclumancia. Dumbledore pasaba todas las tardes por Grimmauld Place, y se quedaba haciendo tiempo hasta la hora de la cena, cuando Remus o Lucius gentilmente lo invitaban a quedarse. El Director, invariablemente aceptaba con una inclinación.

A esto había que sumarle las tardes de los martes y jueves, los días en que Bill Weasley venía a entrenarlos.

Realmente no parecían vacaciones, pero Harry sentía que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Hermione y Ron se sumarían a esa rutina a partir del día después de su cumpleaños. ¿ Y ahora ?. ¿ Qué haría ahora, que sabía que tenía una conexión con Draco, que podía ser tan profunda como la Lucius y Remus ?. ¿ Aceptaría ?. ¿ O se callaría hasta…hasta cuándo ?.

Un golpe en la puerta. Alguien la abría suavemente. -¿ Harry, puedo pasar ?- La voz de Draco lo sobresaltó; y su corazón se aceleró vertiginosamente.

Se apoyó sobre las almohadas, contra el respaldo. – Sí, Draco…Estoy despierto, es temprano todavía para dormir…- Se mordió la lengua.

- Te traje mi regalo.

- ¡¿ Tu regalo !?- Exclamó Harry, asombrado.

Draco sonrió y se sentó en la cama, cerca de los pies de Harry. -¿ Creías que no iba a regalarte nada ?

- No tienes que hacerlo, quiero decir, si no quieres…

- Sí, quiero- Sostenía entre sus manos una caja de madera negra labrada, era alargada, y tenía un broche de plata al costado, en forma de 'B'. Se la alcanzó a Harry.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

El chico tomó la caja, acarició la superficie suave del broche y la abrió.

- ¡ Una varita !...¿ Draco ?- Repitió el movimiento, con la punta de los dedos acarició la longitud de madera. Miró al veela, cuestionándolo.

- Papá y yo hablamos mucho últimamente...él me contó lo que pasó en el cementerio con Voldemort-. Draco arriesgó mirarlo a los ojos, con franqueza. – Papá cree que deberías tener una varita de repuesto que no esté conectada con ...la otra. Por eso, pensé en regalarte la varita del abuelo Black. Era del padre de mi madre. Ella me la regaló cuando cumplí los dieciséis-. Harry amagó con devolvérsela. – No, Harry, ahora es tuya. ¿ Sabes que el abuelo Black se llamaba como tu padrino ?.

- ¿ Sirius ?-

- Sí, Sirius Augustus Black. Mamá decía que la combinación de la varita era extraña, como el abuelo.

- ¿ Por qué, de qué está hecha ?

- Doce pulgadas, cedro, pluma de fénix y fibra de corazón de dragón. Mamá decía que el abuelo era una excepción en la familia Black, porque era cálido y apasionado.

Harry se quedó helado, recordó parte del mensaje _'Dragón y Fénix en llamas'..._

- Tómala, Harry, prueba cómo la sientes-. Alentó Draco.

Cuando Harry levantó la varita, un calor placentero le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

- ¡ Es perfecta !- Exclamó Harry, hizo un movimiento y dijo – _Engorgio_-. Apuntando a la caja de madera; al instante, la caja triplicó su tamaño.

- ¡ Perfecta !. ¡ Gracias, Draco. Muchas gracias !- Llevado por el entusiasmo, abrazó al rubio, y con la cara rozando su cabello, cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería pensar en las posibilidades que tenía al alcance de sus palabras.

No. Draco no sentía nada por él... si le decía que él era su pareja...¿ Por qué estaba tan confundido ?. Se separó del abrazo, restauró el tamaño de la caja y guardó la varita con cuidado. Colocó la caja sobre la mesita de noche.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Remus asomó la cabeza. – Me pareció escucharlos. Draco, Harry debería estar descansando.

- Tienes razón. Le traje mi regalo-.El hombre lobo sonrió, y se acercó al rubio que se había levantado cuando oyó la puerta.

- Es un regalo magnífico, ¿ verdad, Harry ?

- Sí, lo es. Es...perfecta, pude realizar un hechizo sin problemas...

- Bueno, yo te dejo descansar. Buenas noches-. Con una inclinación a los otros dos, Draco salió del cuarto.

Harry se quedó mirando la caja por un rato, después, sonrió a Remus.

- Gracias, Remus, por todos los regalos, por la fiesta.

- No necesitas agradecer, Harry, lo hicimos todo con placer. Ahora que podemos comportarnos como familia, no dejaré que te falte absolutamente nada-. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. – A dormir. Todavía me preocupa tu desmayo, Harry. Creo que mañana no habrá clases...

- ¡ No es necesario, estoy muy bien, en verdad !. Además, con Ron, Hermione y Draco en la casa...mejor que estemos ocupados, ¿ no crees ?.

Remus rió, mientras lo arropaba. – Veremos. Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches...¿ está bien si te digo Papá ?- Preguntó dubitativo.

El hombre lobo sonrió entre lágrimas. – Si tú quieres...está muy bien.

Remus cerró la puerta, dejando a Harry con su maraña de sentimientos por su recién descubierta pareja veela; sin saber que esa misma pareja, tenía sus emociones igualmente enmarañadas.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	15. No me ama a mi

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**Aclaración: Lo que Harry ve es un 'futuro posible' con Draco. Siempre y cuando lo acepte como su pareja y comience el rito. Pero, ese es su derecho, como sumiso. Puede hablar o no… **

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 15: No me ama a mi**

- ¿ No te parece que Harry está un poco raro ?- Preguntó Remus, mientras estudiaba su siguiente movida en el tablero de ajedrez.

Draco pensó un momento. –Sí…en la cena parecía distraído…- La sonrisita que apareció en la cara del veela le dijo a su padrastro que su movida no había sido muy feliz. – Jaque mate-. Anunció el rubio.

- ¿ No tienes en consideración mi estado ?

- En absoluto-. Sonrió Draco.

Remus lo miró con afecto. – Estoy agradecido contigo, Draco- Hizo señas para que lo deje continuar. –Y no dejas de sorprenderme, ahora has aceptado a los amigos de Harry.

-¡ No, Remus !- Tragó saliva, desacostumbrado a expresar tanto. Dijo en voz baja.

– Yo soy el agradecido contigo, y con Harry...porque este es mi hogar, ahora…

- ¡ Son las hormonas, Draco !-Sonrió el hombre lobo, secándose un par de lágrimas.

-¿ Vamos a ver si tu padre y Severus terminaron sus pociones ?

--

Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar, al día siguiente, se quedó un momento en la puerta de la cocina. En la mesa, Remus y Draco cuchicheaban, mientras Lucius y Hermione discutían con Snape sobre ajustes en la Poción Matalobos.

Su papá llevaba un embarazo perfecto, sin mareos, sin náuseas; su piel brillaba y parecía mucho más seguro de sí mismo. Tenía el cabello recogido sobre la nuca; su cara lucía una redondez nueva, y sus ojos grises muy claros, sonreían pícaramente.

Draco le hablaba en voz baja para no molestar la charla de los demás, con una expresión de confianza franca. Harry estaba seguro de que a él nunca lo había mirado así. Tampoco le había sonreído de ese modo...nunca. Contempló las líneas relajadas del rostro de Draco, y deseó fervientemente no tener que volver a ver una expresión dura y cerrada en ese rostro nunca más, y menos dirigida a él...

- ¿ Piensas seguir perdido en tus cavilaciones, mucho tiempo más, Harry ?- Preguntó Severus, levantando el volumen de su voz, por sobre las conversaciones de la mesa.

Sobresaltado, Harry sonrió nerviosamente. – Eh...no...¿ Sólo a mi me asombra que Hermione y Lucius concuerden tanto ?...Me da escalofríos...- Mientras hablaba, se sentó junto a Snape.

- Tienes razón, Harry-. Dijo el Profesor de Pociones.

- Ahora, la asombrada soy yo, ¡ Harry Potter y el Profesor Snape, de acuerdo en algo !- Dijo Hermione, fingiendo un temblor.

Momentos más tarde, se les unió Ron, sorprendentemente más incómodo con Snape que con los Malfoy.

- Esta noche hay reunión de algunos miembros de la Orden- Anunció Lucius.

–Albus va a presentar a los Zabini.

- ¿ Blaise también vendrá ?- Preguntó Draco a su padre.

- Sí, y ya se quedará con nosotros hasta el comienzo de las clases.

- Ya verás, Harry. Blaise tiene una técnica de duelo muy buena-. Harry asintió.

Remus notó el ánimo cambiante de Harry. Parecía triste. Le daría tiempo hasta la noche, antes de pedir respuestas.

--

Ron también lo había notado. Su mejor amigo estaba como ausente. Aprovechando que los dos quedaron rezagados en la mesa del desayuno, dijo, directamente.

- Harry, ¿ Qué es ?. ¿ Qué te preocupa ?

- ¿Mm?…n-nada, Ron. No, no..

- Vamos, Harry, ¿ tiene que ver con Malfoy ?- Sin saberlo, Ron sacudió interiormente a su amigo.

- ¡¿ Con Draco ?!...¿ Cómo, por qué…?

- Tú dímelo, es claro que hay algo que te está molestando. Te prometo que no maltraté al hurón para nada, y valoro mi cuerpo, tampoco le voy a dar razones a Lucius o a Remus para que me desmembren…No necesitas preocuparte por eso. Además, la verdad es que Malfoy no hizo ningún comentario desagradable ni dirigido a mi ni a Hermione…

Harry sonrió, tal vez podría hablar con su amigo. – Sí, hay algo que debo decidir y…Tienes razón- Se puso de pie. – Pero no aquí, ¿ vienes a mi cuarto ?.

Ron se sorprendió, asintió y lo siguió.

Una vez en el cuarto de Harry, Ron esperó a que su amigo comience a hablar.

Harry suspiró. – Este último tiempo me di cuenta de...de que me gustan los chicos, Ron.

El pelirrojo no entendió al principio, después rió. -¿ Era eso, Harry ?. ¿ Es qué... temes que te rechacemos ?.

- No, no es eso, es que me ...

Los ojos azules se abrieron enormes, y un hilo de voz con un tono agudo salió de la garganta contraída de Ron. - ¿ Yo te gusto, Harry ?

- ¡ No, Ron, no !- Harry no sabía si reír o llorar, esto no le estaba resultando nada fácil, pero la cara de alivio de su amigo, que pareció desinflarse de repente, fue demasiado, y lanzó una carcajada.

- ¡ Me asustaste, Harry !. No es que no seas agradable, pero, pero..eres mi amigo, y-

- Está bien, Ron no eres tú.

El pelirrojo lo observó pensativamente. – Es Malfoy. Te atrae Draco Malfoy, y temes que no lo entendamos- No era una pregunta.

Harry asintió suavemente. Y su amigo continuó. -¿ Y él lo sabe ?

- ¡ No !. ¿ Cómo voy a decírselo, estás loco ?- Preguntó Harry, azorado.

- Tal vez debas decírselo para que puedas sobreponerte, Harry-. Ron se puso serio, se levantó de la cama, a donde estaba sentado y se acercó a su amigo que en su vehemencia se había alejado, y estaba de pie junto a la ventana. – Harry, Draco es veela, él tiene una pareja destinada, como Lucius y Remus.

- Ya lo sé-. Harry giró y miró a su amigo de frente. – Pero él puede estar con alguien que no es su pareja, como Lucius estuvo con Narcissa...si su pareja no habla-

Ron lo interrumpió. – No, Harry, no puede. No te ilusiones. Lo de Lucius no es normal para los veelas, mi papá y Bill no salían de su asombro con Lucius, debería haber muerto, Harry. Un veela no puede estar con alguien que no sea su pareja.

-...¡ Pero, Ron, yo ya sentía cosas por él antes de saber que era su pareja, y él no siente nada por mí !, ¿ cómo va a pasar de la nada a amarme sólo por que le diga que yo soy su pareja ?. Él no siente nada por mí- Repitió, y se quedó callado, asustado por su propio énfasis, y porque había revelado mucho más de lo que hubiese querido.

Ron lo miraba estupefacto. ¿ Había escuchado bien ?. Harry se dejó caer en el silloncito junto a su escritorio, mientras su amigo volvía a sentarse sobre la cama. Ron dijo suavemente. – ¿ Eres la pareja de Malfoy ?- Su amigo asintió, sin mirarlo. – Harry, deberías hablar con Remus-

- No quiero hablar con nadie. Prométeme que no dirás nada, Ron.

El pelirrojo recordó los cuentos de su madre sobre el príncipe veela y la sirvienta; sobre la joven veela que fue maldecida y durmió cien años, hasta que su pareja la despertó con un beso. En todos esos cuentos la pareja se reunía y eran felices. No había amor más grande que el de un veela a su pareja, él hubiese querido ser amado así. Y ahora, Harry tenía ese amor al alcance de la mano...Con el hurón saltarín, con el odioso Malfoy...pero, viendo a Remus y a Lucius, ¿ por qué dudaba ?.

- No diré nada, Harry. Pero creo que debes hablar con Remus, él sabrá aclararte las dudas que tienes-. Suspiró. - ¡ Mierda, todo te pasa a ti !.- Como arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de decir, se levantó de un salto.

- ¿ Vamos a volar un rato en el jardín de atrás ?. Con suerte, evitaremos que Hermione y Snape nos encuentren.

--

Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione terminaron su clase de duelo con Bill, y después de una ducha, se dirigieron a la planta baja; casi al mismo tiempo.

- La cena se servirá en el comedor-. Les informó Severus, bajando las escaleras justo detrás de ellos.

Antes de la reunión de la Orden, los Malfoy organizaron una cena de bienvenida para los Zabini.

A la cabecera de la enorme mesa, Lucius lucía radiante, con Remus a su derecha y Albus a su izquierda. Junto a Albus, Julius Zabini, y junto a Remus, Martina Zabini y su hijo Blaise; a él le seguían, Moody, Kingsley y Severus; y al frente Minerva McGonagall, Arthur, Molly y Bill Weasley justo al frente a Snape.

Harry se sentó con Snape y Ron a cada lado, Draco junto a Bill y Hermione al final. Con la mesa larga, la conversación se mantenía ligera y en grupos.

En un momento, Bill exclamó mirando a Remus de reojo, pero dirigiéndose a Snape.

- Creo que Remus no podría lucir más guapo aunque quisiera…Lucius tiene mucha suerte, ¿ no crees, Severus ?- Por el tono, había más significado detrás de las palabras.

El Profesor de Pociones respondió suavemente. – Creo que son una maravillosa pareja, Weasley.

- Bill, Severus. Aunque los rubios no son mi tipo… prefiero el cabello más oscuro- Viendo que Severus estaba a punto de lanzarle alguna réplica ácida; cambio de táctica. - ¿ Tú qué opinas, Draco ?

El veela sonrió. – Mm…Creo que yo comparto tu opinión.

Hermione vio una oportunidad de esclarecer un poco más el tema de la pareja de los veelas.

- ¿ Draco, se supone que tu pareja cumplirá con todos tus gustos ?-.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada y esperaron la respuesta de Draco.

- Los libros de la familia explican que nuestra magia escoge la pareja perfecta para nosotros. Es imposible que mi pareja no colme todos mis gustos, Hermione- sonrió, y agregó, mirando a Severus.- Tú conoces a papá desde hace muchos años, ¿ Remus corresponde con los gustos de la adolescencia de Papá ?

Snape elevó una ceja, y paseó la mirada por la mesa, antes de mirar a Draco y contestarle.

- ¿ Quieres saber cuál era el tipo de tu padre en su juventud ?.

- Sí-

- No lo sé…

- ¡ Ah, no, vamos, Padrino !. Alguna vez debe haberte comentado algo, le gustaban los rubios, los morenos...- Draco lo miró impaciente.

- Alguna vez debe haberme comentado que sus alumnos de Gryffindor lo sacaban de quicio…y que al único que toleraba era a Remus Lupin, siempre tan educado, con esos ojos tan dulces...

Esta vez, fue Harry el que preguntó. -¿ Remus lo afectaba antes…?

Ron lo codeó, y dijo en tono severo. – Tal vez deberían preguntarle a Lucius, ¿ no creen ?.

Harry pareció contrariado, pero Snape respondió, amigablemente. – Bien, Weasley, bien dicho.

- ¿ Me hablas a mi, Severus ?- Pinchó Bill, sonriendo.

--

Cuando terminaron la cena, Remus los guió hacia el estudio, para la reunión de la Orden.

Harry y Draco seguían a los adultos, pero Hermione y Ron se detuvieron en la puerta.

- Mis padres no quieren que participemos, Harry- Dijo Ron.

Harry sabía que Remus no iba a ocultarle nada, y viendo que Blaise tampoco entraba al estudio, se dirigió a Draco. - ¿ Draco ?

-¿ Sí ?- El rubio lo miró expectante, y el corazón de Harry saltó hasta su garganta y se quedó allí. ¿ Con una mirada el veela le producía esto ?. ¿ Cómo hizo Remus para ocultarle la verdad a Lucius por casi veinte años sin volverse loco ? - ¿Harry ?

- ¿ No crees que podríamos pedirle a Papá que nos explique más tarde, así tú puedes mostrarle el cuarto a Blaise, y yo acompaño a mis amigos ?

Draco ya lo había pensado, concordaron en que ninguno asistiría; y siguieron a sus amigos escaleras arriba.

--

Los rostros de los magos y las brujas reunidos en el estudio permanecían muy serios. Albus Dumbledore estaba convencido de que era una gran ventaja tener de su lado a tres ex-Mortífagos, y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla.

- Julius aceptó el nombramiento en el Ministerio, y nuestra próxima movida será reforzar su entrada al Círculo de Confianza.

Lucius miró a su esposo, Remus asintió. – Nosotros creemos que tenemos el dato justo para que se gane la confianza del Señor de las Tinieblas. Su nueva posición puede hacerle saber mi estatus como criatura mágica, y mi reciente matrimonio.

- ¡ No, Lucius, estás poniendo en un mayor peligro a -!- Comenzó Severus, pero Remus lo interrumpió con un tono de voz de una dureza desconocida en él.

- No sigas, Severus-. Tuvo el efecto de silenciar a la habitación entera. – Lucius considera a su familia como su mayor prioridad. Esta es una información que queremos utilizar nosotros, antes de que sea descubierta y perdamos la ventaja. Y no aumentará el peligro que ya nos amenaza como familia, incluidos nuestros tres hijos. Además, en unos días nos trasladaremos a Hogwarts y el secreto ya no existirá.

- Es cierto- Dijo Dumbledore. –Por eso, a partir de ahora, Kingsley será el contacto de Julius, el único. Severus no tendrá ningún contacto con él excepto el que Voldemort propicie. Además, haremos que Martina sea nombrada por el Consejo de Educación del Ministerio, como la nueva Profesora para la materia avanzada de Introducción a Hechizos Sanadores del sexto y séptimo año. Nos aseguraremos de que tu familia esté a salvo, Julius.

Les voy a pedir que el secreto sobre la función de Julius Zabini como espía y miembro de la Orden del Fénix quede entre los que estamos aquí hoy, no lo revelaremos al resto de la Orden, hasta que sea imprescindible.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Harry, deberías hablar con Remus- Suspiró Ron, aconsejando a su amigo, otra vez.

- Aquí estoy- Dijo el hombre lobo desde la puerta del cuarto de Harry. El pelirrojo se levantó de un salto.

- Yo los dejo, Profesor Lupin, Harry tiene mucho que hablar con usted. Buenas noches-. Y salió velozmente, sin dar tiempo para replicas.

Remus también se alegraba de tener la oportunidad de saber la razón del comportamiento distraído y preocupado de Harry. Se adelantó, y le tomó la mano.

-¿ Por qué no te cambias?. Ponte tus pijamas y prepárate para acostarte. Yo me muero de ganas de una taza de chocolate. ¿ Te parece que busque dos, así charlamos un rato tomando algo rico ?

Harry sonrió, y tomando sus pijamas de dirigió al baño, mientras Remus salía al pasillo y le pedía a Dobby que sirviera dos tazas de chocolate y las dejara sobre la mesita de noche de Harry. Después, pasó a darle las buenas noches a Draco y lo encontró conversando con Lucius.

- Espero no interrumpir, sólo quiero desearte buenas noches, Draco.

- Papá estaba contándome lo que sucedió en la reunión-.Explicó el joven veela.

- Muy bien, parece que Harry va a contarme qué es lo que le preocupa, por fin- Se apoyó suavemente en la espalda de Lucius, y le soltó el cabello.- No sé cuanto vamos a tardar, amor- Despejando el lado derecho del cuello se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre la piel blanquísima. Luego se acercó a Draco y le dio un beso en la frente. – Buenas noches, hijo.

Ninguno de los veelas dijo palabra hasta que Remus cerró la puerta tras él, al salir.

Draco miró a su padre. – Fuimos bendecidos, ¿ verdad Papá ?.

Lucius sonrió. – Infinitamente, hijo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus lo observó, desde su lugar al pie de la cama, sorbiendo el chocolate, esperando pacientemente.

- En la cena hablamos de que la...la pareja de un veela seguramente cubre las expectativas y los gustos del veela- Harry hizo una pausa. Remus lo escuchaba atentamente, preguntándose qué era lo que lo perturbaba tanto que no parecía capaz de verbalizarlo. - ¿ Lucius te gustaba antes ?

- ¿ Te refieres a antes del mensaje ?- Harry afirmó con la cabeza. Remus sonrió brillantemente. – Ah, sí, Harry. Era muy atractivo, y nos tenía a todos, chicas y chicos, totalmente fascinados. Era el más joven de nuestros Profesores y yo lo admiraba mucho.

- Y...¿ y no sentías nada más...profundo ?- Preguntó el chico, tomando un trago de la bebida y tratando de retrasar la revelación de sus propios sentimientos.

- No estoy seguro de haberme enamorado de Lucius antes del mensaje, si a eso te refieres, pero sí puedo asegurarte que en el momento en que supe que era su pareja, también supe que no podría amar a nadie más.

- y...él ?. ¿ Por qué el dominante puede estar con otros ?

- Harry, el dominante siente a su sumiso. Lucius sabía que yo estaba en Hogwarts, por eso se quedó como Profesor auxiliar. Pero, no te equivoques, el dominante no puede estar con otros.

- Pero él pudo, él pudo estar con Narcissa, él-

- Harry, no sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto, pero déjame decirte que si hay algo de lo que yo me arrepiento, en toda mi vida, es de no haber comenzado el ritual el día después de esa noche de luna llena. Condené a mi amor a años de sufrimiento, a años de tortura. Y esa culpa no me abandona, porque la decisión fue mía. Lucius no tuvo alternativa porque yo elegí no dársela, y ahora que estamos juntos, la culpa se clava en mi alma cada vez que veo a Draco, porque yo debí concebirlo, Harry-. Remus respiró hondo, apoyó la taza en la mesita de noche y apoyó ambas manos sobre su vientre, todavía sin evidencias del nuevo Malfoy.

Harry levantó la vista, y mirando a su padre a los ojos, dijo. – Yo soy la pareja de Draco.

Remus se quedó helado, inmóvil, mientras su mente giraba. El cumpleaños de Harry había sido una semana atrás. Cuando Harry se desmayó...Severus y Draco llegaron tarde...Desde entonces Harry estaba distraído, confuso, irritable...triste. Esperó a que continuara. Cuando no lo hizo, Remus preguntó. - ¿ Cuándo planeas decírselo ?

Harry balbuceó. –N...no lo sé-. Todas las alarma se prendieron a la vez en Remus.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes, Harry?. ¿No son suficientes mis experiencias y errores ?. ¿ Qué esperas para decidirte a aceptar a Draco ?- Remus se sentía terriblemente contrariado, tenía la sensación de que Harry rechazaba a Draco. No quería ni pensar que su hijo podía ser infeliz porque su otro hijo no le abría su corazón.

- Él no me ama- Afirmó Harry, con dureza y enojo.

- ¡ Esa es una estupidez, Harry !-. Remus intentó tomarle la mano, pero Harry se cruzó de brazos. – Draco anhela encontrar a su pareja con toda el alma, ya te ama, Harry.

-¡ No !. ¡ NO me ama a mi, a Harry Potter !. Ama la idea de la persona perfecta que tiene destinada, pero no a mi, no me ama como yo lo amo...desde antes...- Tragó saliva, tratando de bajar el horrible nudo que se le hizo en la garganta.

Remus lo obligó delicadamente a que lo mirara. – Harry, hay una sola razón por la que el sumiso es el que inicia el rito: debe hacerlo libremente. El dominante no tiene elección, ¿ comprendes ?. NO hay nadie más que tú para Draco; así como no hay nadie más que yo para Lucius. Pero eres tú quien tiene que aceptarlo primero. Y una vez comenzado el rito, también serás tú el que imponga los tiempos. Draco jamás te obligará a nada, jamás te apurará...- Le secó una lágrima. – No hay razón para esperar, Harry.-. El hombre se levantó, abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, y sonrió cuando Harry le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza. – No podría desear un compañero mejor para mis hijos-. Dijo, suavemente.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	16. ¡ Weasley !

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 16: ¡ Weasley !**

Remus se delizó en la cama, junto a Lucius. El veela tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no dormía. Su belleza era tan completa para Remus, era tan perfecto para el hombre lobo. Se complementaban en todos los sentidos, en todos y cada uno de sus detalles personales.

Remus hundió una mano en el cabello del veela.- Mm…amo tu cabello..

Lucius sonrió y abrió los ojos. - ¿ Sólo mi cabello ?- Con un movimiento, tuvo el cuerpo de su esposo totalmente cubierto con el suyo, y su boca en su cuello, en sus labios, y de nuevo en su cuello.

Remus sonrió, podía sentir la urgencia de Lucius, la necesidad de poseerlo, de llenarlo.

- Amo…tu…Ah…tu lengua...- Rió, relajándose. – Todo..todo…amo todo de ti.

Después de hacer el amor, Lucius apoyó su cabeza sobre el vientre de Remus, y se quedó allí, acariciándolo.

- ¿ Qué paso, amor, porqué estabas tan alterado ?. Casi voy a buscarte…¿ Pasó algo con Harry ?

Remus sabía que Lucius captaba instantáneamente sus emociones, pero no pensó que habían sido tan fuertes durante la charla con Harry.

Suspiró. ¿ Tenía sentido ocultárselo a Lucius ?. No, además, no quería hacerlo.

- Harry es el compañero de Draco- La cabeza se levantó velozmente.- Parece que está teniendo dudas.

- ¿ Cómo dudas ?. ¿ Está pensando en no decírselo ?!. Dime que-

La mano de Remus sobre sus labios, lo calló.

- No es eso. Harry tiene sentimientos por Draco anteriores a la visión, y por alguna razón cree que Draco ni siquiera lo consideraría si no fuese por el vínculo veela.

- Ah…¡ qué tontería !. Draco está obsesionado con Harry desde los diez años, y estos días…¡¿ no me digas que tú no lo notaste ?!- Sorprendido, el veela se sentó en la cama, observando a su esposo con una mirada incrédula.

- ¡ Por supuesto que sí !, pero sabíamos que Draco encontraría su pareja. Pensé que ese afecto se canalizaría en un vínculo de hermanos…

- Con la carga de pasión de los dos…lo dudé siempre. Y ahora descubro que tenía razón…Draco es muy bueno ocultando lo que siente, amor. ¿ Y ahora, crees que deberíamos ayudarlos ?

-¡No!...Nsé…¿ Por qué no ?. Pero debe ser muy discretamente.

Lucius rió, un plan se formaba en su cabeza, pero primero debía hablar con Dumbledore. -¿ Qué tal un par de días de vaciones verdaderas en una pequeña casita en la playa, en Cornwal ?. Es un lugar muy tranquilo. Podemos pedirle a Albus que nos ayude a asegurar la casa, podemos invitar a los gemelos y a la pequeña Weasley, además de los nuestros…y ayudarlos a que se relajen, y-

- Y enloquecer a Harry, con la presencia de Draco, forzándolo a iniciar el Rito…

¡ Lucius, me encanta la idea !.¿ Serán suficientes un par de días ?

- Deberán serlo, no me parece prudente tomar más…

- Muy bien…Esta charla me espabiló, señor Malfoy, ahora va a tener que hacer algo para ayudar a descansar a su esposo…¿ tal vez repetir lo de hace un rato ?...- Preguntó Remus, con un aire de total inocencia.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry no podía creerlo. Giró en la cama, en la oscuridad. Irritado casi hasta el límite de su paciencia. Y casi hasta el límite de la paciencia de su compañero de cuarto.

Ron suspiró, resignado a escuchar a su amigo. – Harry…¿ quieres que encienda las luces…?

- No…perdóname, no quise despertarte-. Harry se sentó en la cama, y se acomodó contra el respaldo.

El pelirrojo resopló. –No me despertaste…en realidad no me dejaste conciliar el sueño, todavía.

La voz de Harry se oyó frustrada y muy irritada. - ¿ Desde cuando un Malfoy invita a los Weasley a pasar un fin de semana en la playa ?

- Desde que Malfoy es el esposo de Lupin y vive con él y esp-

- ¡ Pero no necesitaba invitar a los gemelos !...¿ Para qué invita a los gemelos ?. ¿ Desde cuando los gemelos son amigos de Draco ?

Ron suspiró otra vez. – Harry…- Su amigo seguía despotricando contra los gemelos. - ¡ Harry !.

-¡¿ Qué ?!

- No necesitas estar celoso de Malfoy…El idiota de Fred no le interesa en lo más mínimo.

- ¡ Pero a Fred sí le interesa Draco !

- Pero si tú abres la boca, mi hermano no tendrá más remedio que guardarse su interés en el bolsillo…Vamos, Harry, duérmete. Mañana podrás hacer callar a Fred…

Un trueno se oyó claramente en el silencio de la noche. Genial. Aquí estaban, en una preciosa casa de playa, con su familia y sus amigos…restaban dos días…sólo dos días.

A la mañana siguiente, la lluvia caía sin pausa, como una cortina gris. Ni pensar en un día de playa. Todos adentro de la casa, intentando pasar el tiempo de la mejor manera. Para Harry, la tortura subía unos cuantos peldaños hacia arriba.

Después del desayuno todos pasaron a la enorme sala de estar, Lucius se acomodó en un sillón con un libro, Hermione, Ginny y Remus miraban catálogos de ropa de bebés y revistas de decoración; Draco preparaba el tablero de ajedrez, y Fred se le acercó por detrás, levantó la mano con la intención de apoyarla sobre su hombro…pero, lo detuvo la voz de Harry, desde la puerta.

**-¡ Weasley !-**Harry estaba furioso. Las miradas de todos en el cuarto se volvieron hacia él, pero no pareció importarle. -¿ Por qué no guardas las manos en tus bolsillos, Fred ?- Y volviéndose hacia Draco. - ¿ Y tú piensas seguir dejando que te toque a cada oportunidad que se le presente ?- Draco le devolvió una expresión de asombro que fue más efectiva que cualquier razón para Harry, no había manera de detener el rito. Remus y Lucius también lo notaron, y en silencio, se llevaron a todos los demás, dejándolos solos.

- ¿ Qué yo dejo que me toque ?. ¿ De que hablas, Harry ?

-¿ De qué hablo ?. ¡ Ahora vas decirme que no te diste cuenta de que Fred aprovecha cada oportunidad para tocarte !

- Ahh !. ¡ Estás loco, Harry !.

- ¡ No, sólo yo puedo tocarte, Draco !.-Y para probarlo, se aferró con ambas manos a los hombros del veela, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Con la respiración alterada, tragó saliva. No había vuelta atrás. Él no soportaría ni un día más sin su pareja.

- Yo…recibí el mensaje…en mi cumpleaños-. Las manos se movieron con suavidad hacia el cuello de Draco. –

_Seremos uno en la batalla y en la victoria_

_Uno, Dragón y Fénix en llamas;_

_Uno para reconstruir, uno para sanar._

_Uno en el amor, eternamente tuyo,_

_Completamente mío. _

Los ojos de Draco brillaban, felices, y una sonrisa bellísima le iluminó el rostro. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre las mejillas de Harry, y se inclinó para besarlo.

Dios. Esto es increíble, pensó Harry; pero no pudo seguir pensando, las sensaciones físicas y las emociones que el momento le producía se adueñaron de su conciencia. No había nada más en el mundo que los labios de Draco, nada más dulce que la boca de Draco, nada más delicioso que la lengua de Draco, nada más suave que la piel del cuello de Draco, nada más poderoso que la magia de Draco envolviéndolo, abrazándolo, aceptándolo completamente.

La luz blanca que apareció cuando comenzaron a besarse, se tornó de un dorado intenso, y los cubrió por completo.

Se separaron apenas, para volver a besarse. Esta vez, Draco instantáneamente se pegó a Harry, haciéndole notar las líneas de su cuerpo, y tomándole la boca, dominándolo. Era su Harry. Suyo. Comprendió todo. Su necesidad de ser el foco de atención de Harry desde que lo conoció en Madam Malkin, su angustia cuando Harry lo dejaba en los pasillos, y se alejaba con Weasley y Granger…siempre lo dejaba; sus propios sentimientos confusos y reprimidos, porque suponía que traicionaba a su pareja sintiendo tantas cosas por Harry Potter…Y ahora, lo tenía entre los brazos, sentía su corazón latiendo desbocado reaccionando a su beso, sentía sus manos abiertas, sobre su espalda, tratando de acercarlo más, su boca abierta para él…Por fín, su Harry. Benditos antepasados, bendita sangre veela, bendita magia que le regalaba lo más precioso: su Harry.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	17. Capítulo 17: Marcas

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 17: Marcas**

- Harry…- Murmuró Draco aún con sus ojos cerrados, con los labios a milímetros de los de Harry, y con sus manos enmarcándole el rostro. – Harry…- Repitió Draco, gustando el nombre, acariciando el nombre; abrió los ojos y sonrió. De pronto, la cara se le iluminó y exclamó: -¡ Harry !.- Mostrándole su mano izquierda, riéndo, abrazándolo con fuerza, y levantándolo en el aire. - ¡ Harry, me amas !- Lo depositó en el suelo, otra vez, y le tomó las manos.

Harry estaba asombrado por la felicidad genuina que emanaba de Draco. Sonrió y dijo, suavemente: - Sí, te amo.

Draco le tomó la mano izquierda y la besó, sobre el anillo que llevaba en su cuarto dedo. – ¿ Ves ?.- Le mostró su propia mano. – Este es el anillo de compromiso del heredero de la familia Malfoy, y sólo aparece cuando la pareja veela ya era tal, antes de la Conexión…Harry yo te amo desde hace tiempo...y tú también.

Harry miró su mano: un anillo de oro, con un diamante en el centro, rodeado de runas extrañas; y uno exactamente igual en la mano de Draco, de pronto, giró la mano del veela, y lo que vio lo dejó mudo: en el lugar que ocuparía la marca tenebrosa, había un fénix en llamas. No era un tatuaje mágico, de los que se mueven, no, era algo así como un grabado, como si tuviese al fénix incrustado en el brazo, y fuese posible acariciar las plumas y sentir el calor del fuego.

- ¡ Draco !. ¿¡ Por qué yo no recibí una marca !?- Frenéticamente se miró los brazos, se detuvo y miró al veela a los ojos. -

¡ Mírame, Draco !. ¿ Mis ojos siguen verdes ?. ¿ Y mi cabello ?

El veela asintió sin hablar, y Harry se apresuró a quitarse la camiseta. Instantáneamente, una mano suave le rozó el pecho, y oyó la voz de Draco, baja y posesiva, sobre su mejilla. – Mi Harry- Esa mano acarició suavemente el pecho de Harry, y comenzó a bajar hacia el abdomen. – Esta es tu marca.

Harry se miró el pecho y contuvo la respiración, al tiempo que esa mano recorría la piel marcada con la imagen de un dragón blanco sobre todo el lado izquierdo. Como el fénix de Draco, podían distinguirse las escamas, la sedosidad de las alas, la cabeza de la criatura parecía descansar sobre el corazón de Harry, subíendo y bajando con su respiración.

Inexplicablemente, Draco tomó la camiseta y vistió a Harry en un santiamén.

Una cabeza peliroja se asomó vacilante. - ¿ Están bien ?- Preguntó Ron, desde la puerta.

Draco tenía abrazado a Harry, por la cintura. Giró, sin dejar de abrazarlo, y se colocó detrás, tironeando suavemente para que el Gryffindor apoye la espalda sobre su pecho.

- ¿ Supongo que prefieres que tu fotografía sea un secreto entre los dos ?- Preguntó Harry, en voz baja. Comprendiendo que Draco no deseaba compartir la marca; por lo menos no todavía.

Detrás de Ron aparecieron los demás, y cuando Fred pasó por la puerta, Draco entrelazó los dedos con su pareja. Harry rió.

– Ya entendí, Draco.

Los últimos en entrar fueron Lucius y Remus. El rubio con una expresión de superioridad, y Remus ansioso por escuchar cómo se había solucionado la disputa.

- ¿ Y ?- Preguntó el hombre lobo.

- ¿ Y qué ?- Respondió Harry, divertido.

- ¡ Vamos , Harry ! – Exclamó Ginny, al tiempo que Blaise reclamaba a su amigo, Draco. - ¡ Vamos, Draco !

- ¡ Ay qué preciosos !- Esa fue Hermione, la primera en notar los anillos. Allí, ni Lucius pudo ocultar la sorpresa.

- Estos son los anillos de compromiso del heredero de la familia Malfoy.

- Que estaban en Gringotts, en una de nuestras bóvedas, en una caja cerrada con hechizos de seguridad…

Harry dio un respingo. -¿ Por eso te asombró tanto ?- Le preguntó a Draco. El veela asintió, y Lucius continuó.

- Muy bien, pongámonos cómodos, y les cuento-. Lucius retomó su sillón, y atrajo a Remus a su lado. Harry y Draco conservaron la posición, el veela sobre el sofá y su pareja recostado sobre su pecho, sin soltarse ni por un segundo.

El resto se dispersó en los sillones, excepto Ron que se sentó sobre la alfombra, cerca de la nueva pareja.

- No sabemos realmente cómo ni cuándo aparecieron en la familia, si bien hay relatos que dicen que es un regalo de un hechicero que así pagó una deuda muy grande; como sea, este par de anillos tiene la habilidad mágica de reconocer al legítimo heredero Malfoy, y a su verdadero amor. Para que la pareja pueda usarlos, deben haber sido el primer y único amor, uno del otro. Desde que la sangre veela entró a la familia, aparecen después de que se consumó el vínculo; por eso es sorprendente que aparezcan tan temprano en el rito. Eso significa que el amor que ellos comparten es verdadero. Como mi primer matrimonio fue forzado, mis padres fueron los últimos en usarlos.

- Y ustedes no pudieron usarlos porque el legítimo heredero es Draco-. Afirmó Hermione.

- Así es-. Respondió Lucius.

Remus se pudo de pie y se acercó a los chicos, miró a Darco a los ojos, y el veela giró la mano, exponiendo su antebrazo.

Se oyeron exclamaciones en toda la habitación. Lucius también se acercó, observó el brazo de Draco, sus ojos se desviaron a Harry, y brillaron con algo sospechosamente húmedo. Tragó saliva, y dijo. – Eres único, Harry, tu magia se ha asegurado de que el Señor de las Tinieblas jamás pueda poner los ojos en nuestro Draco. Así se hace.

- ¿ Y la marca de Harry ?- Preguntó George. - ¿ No es que el dominante marca al sumiso ?. O son los anillos…

- Digamos que prefiero conservar el misterio…- sonrió Harry.

-¿ Pero no se supone que la marca es pertenencia a una familia ?

- Sí, pero eso está claro con los anillos-. Respondió Lucius, y preguntó a su vez.

- ¿ Hay otra marca, Draco ?

- Sí, creo que tienes razón, Papá; nuestra magia reconoció a los anillos como la marca Malfoy, y mi Harry y su Draco, como marcas de pertenencia veela.

- ¿ Tu fénix se llama Harry ?. Entonces, ¿ qué tiene Harry que se llama Draco ?- Inquirió Blaise, con curiosidad…

Remus abrazó a la nueva pareja, y repitió lo que le había dicho a Harry apenas unos días atrás.

- No puedo desear un compañero mejor para mis hijos.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews….a TODOS, realmente me alegran…. **_

_**Sé que este capítulo fue corto y con escaso contenido, pero debía ser así para dar paso al desarrollo de la historia.**_

_**Nos seguimos encontrando en las palabras…**_

_**D.L.**_


	18. Un año nuevo, comienza

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 18: Un nuevo año, comienza**

Harry miraba ausentemente su taza de té. La bebida se enfriaba, pero él no lo notaba. Esta era la última noche en Grimmauld Place, mañana estarían en Hogwarts, y una semana más tarde, comenzaría un nuevo año de colegio.

Este había sido su verano más feliz. No tenía dudas. Había sufrido grandes pérdidas en su corta vida: primero sus padres, luego su infancia, el afecto de una familia…Sirius…¡tantas personas y tantas cosas!. Pero, ahora…había ganado todo de vuelta…y más.

Remus era el padre que había querido siempre, y sentía que Lucius estaba haciéndose un espacio en su corazón, a la fuerza, porque ya lo tenía de hecho en su vida.

Y Draco…su Draco…su veela…pensar en él lo llevó de nuevo al motivo por el que estaba levantado a las dos de la madrugada, sentado a la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Harry?-. Una voz suave lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Lucius Malfoy. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El veela se sentó a su lado. - ¿Qué sucede, Harry?

¿Quién más calificado que Lucius para despejarle las dudas que lo tenían despierto?. Tragó saliva y suspiró. –Pensé que…pensé que esta noche sería especial… pero, Draco se fue…- Comenzó, titubeante.

Lucius le apoyó una mano en el hombro. -¿Cómo que se fue?

Harry lo miró de frente y se dejó llevar por la confianza que le despertaba el veela.

- Creí que esta noche completaríamos el rito…Yo estoy listo, Lucius…pero él…pareciera que él no…- Bajó la cabeza y siguió en voz baja. –Desde que estamos juntos, él pasa por mi cuarto todas las noches y…me… saluda, pero cuando los besos y las caricias se hacen más...íntimas, él se va. Pensé que esta noche sería distinto…antes de ir al Colegio.

Lucius le dio un apretón suave en el hombro. – Mírame, Harry. ¿Recuerdas qué significa la etapa de 'Conquista', del Rito veela?- El joven asintió. –Sé que tú crees que Draco no necesita conquistarte, pero Draco aún no ha demostrado que puede ser el protector de la familia que ustedes formarán.

-¡ Pero yo no -!- Lucius negó con la cabeza. – Él lo necesita, la criatura en él necesita demostrarte a ti y al mundo que puede ser tu protector, el proveedor de sus hijos. No ha tenido oportunidad de hacerlo en el interior de esta casa-. El rubio sonrió pícaramente. –¡ Pobre hijo mío, debe tomarle todo su autocontrol dejarte solo en la cama, y además…acalorado, Harry!

El chico se sonrojó y abrió la boca…- No…¿ Crees que me desea de esa manera ?

No lo creo, estoy seguro. Cuando haya satisfecho la necesidad de demostrarte que puede cuidarte como debe, van a consumar su unión, Harry, y lo disfrutarás mucho más de lo que lo harías ahora.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Me encargaré personalmente de las instrucciones a los espías en el Colegio- Aseguró Severus Snape, aún arrodillado frente al Señor de las Tinieblas.

-No-. Siseó Voldemort. –Esa tarea será de Bella.-. Voldemort giró, y el borde de su capa rozó la cara de Severus. –Ella dará las instrucciones a mis pequeños para que sean mi avanzada en Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy va a pagar con lo más querido, va a ver cómo su asqueroso lobo se desangra delante de sus propios ojos… y después será el turno de su hijo, verá cómo lo uso para mi satisfacción-. Giró otra vez y levantó la barbilla de Severus. –Y tú, tendrás el honor de acabar con su vida.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Voy a extrañar estas partidas, Weasley…- Dijo Draco, suavemente, estudiando el tablero, sentado en el suelo de la sala común de Gryffindor. Su contrincante movió un peón antes de responder.

-¿Por qué?. No pensarás que vamos a prohibirte la entrada…

-¿No?- Respondió el veela, sorprendido.

-No, Malfoy. ¿ Acaso no quieres venir a desearle las buenas noches a tu novio?- Con facilidad, esquivó un almohadón que precedió la llegada de Harry, quien se acercó por detrás de su pareja, se sentó y apoyó la barbilla en un hombro, mirando el tablero por encima. -¿ Te falta mucho, Draco?- Preguntó, dulcemente junto al oído del veela.

-¡Epa, eso es trampa!. ¡Sabes que ahora no va a poder concentrarse más en el juego!- Gritó Ron. El pelirrojo se quedó mirando, incapaz de quitar la vista, cómo el veela ágilmente tomaba a su pareja, lo sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y lo besaba posesivamente. Suspiró, movió la varita sobre el tablero, la partida quedaría, obligadamente, para otro día. Tramposo…

Las manos de Draco se deslizaron bajo la camiseta de Harry. Merlín, no podría vivir sin esto ni un solo día…Por supuesto, vendría a desearle buenas noches a su futuro compañero, hasta que llegue el momento de consumar la unión y ya no se separen nunca más. Hasta entonces…con una última caricia de sus labios al cuello de Harry, se quedó quieto, tratando de recuperarse. Con gentileza se separó de su pareja y le sonrió. Desde que Lucius le aclarara sus dudas, Harry le hacía más fácil la separación nocturna.

-Que descanses, Harry.

-Hasta mañana-. Sonrió Harry, acariciándole una mejilla. Observó cómo Draco salía de la sala común y después se volvió hacia Ron. – Estuvo contigo toda la noche…era justo que me dedicara un rato a mi. Mañana llegarán todos, Ron.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza, y murmurando algo por lo bajo, que sonó como 'Celoso ahora, vas a ver cuando lleguen todos…', subió las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las caras de los alumnos en la fiesta de bienvenida iban del terror, plano y simple, en uno que otro Hufflepuff; al desprecio, en algunos Slytherin; pasando por la desconfianza y el alerta, en la mayoría de los Gryffindor. Los únicos que lanzaban miradas de sospecha entre la mesa principal y el Trío Dorado, eran algunos Ravenclaw.

Terminó el Sorteo y a continuación, el Director se levantó alegremente dijo:

- ¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos todos!. Me complace presentarles a los nuevos profesores que nos acompañarán este año. La señora Martina Zabini-. La bruja elegante y delgada que estaba sentada junto a Hagrid, se paró y saludó inclinando la cabeza. – Bienvenida, Martina. En estas épocas tan convulsionadas, agradezco tu voluntad de ayudar al colegio con tu extenso conocimiento en Sanación, indispensable para todos nosotros-. La bruja se sentó y Albus continuó. – Este año, contamos nuevamente con el Profesor Malfoy-. Un murmullo incrédulo siguió a esas palabras. Dumbledore continuó como si nada. – Aunque esta vez, el Profesor Remus Malfoy será asistente del Profesor Lucius Malfoy, que se hará cargo de las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Por si alguno no se ha dado cuenta, el Señor Lucius Malfoy y su esposo son una familia de veelas. Recuerden sus clases sobre veelas en Criaturas Mágicas y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, repasen lo que han aprendido sobre las uniones en la raza veela, para que no cometan errores. Ahora, ¡adelante, disfruten la fiesta!

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione discutían con Harry.

- Yo no digo que les cuentes intimidades, Harry, pero debes informarles-. Argumentaba Hermione.

-¿ Por qué?. ¡No quiero exponer mi relación con Draco a todo Gryffindor!

- Compañero, no a todo Gryffindor, no. ¿Tal vez al ED? se apresuró a tranquilizarlo. – Y no expongas lo que no quieras exponer, pero vas a tener que informarles que Draco es tu pareja y que están juntos.

-…Y que Draco es un veela deseoso de cuidarte- Agregó Fred, con una mirada pícara.

-…Pensándolo bien, no digas nada, Harry, y avísanos cuando el platinado empiece a repartir maldiciones- Agregó George.

Harry suspiró y miró a Hermione. -¿ Podrías avisar al ED ?- .

La chica asintió. - A las nueve, en la sala multipropósito. No le digas a Draco, no me parece conveniente que se aparezca cuando estás apaciguando los ánimos.

Los comentarios en Slytherin eran tan maliciosos como: -¡Es evidente que la Junta Directiva deberá expulsar a estos animales de Hogwarts!-Exclamó Dafne Greengrass, apenas a un metro de Draco Malfoy.

-¡Qué repugnante, Lucius Malfoy apareándose con un lobo!.- Agregó Pansy Parkinson. Y apenas pronunciadas esas palabras, se encontró contra la pared, detrás de la mesa de Slytherin, con la varita de Draco apuntando firmemente al pecho, al corazón.

El comedor entero quedó en silencio. La discreción que Harry deseaba voló por los aires, porque apenas Draco se levantó de su asiento, Harry salió disparado del suyo. El rubio no mostraba señales de ira, excepto la rápida respuesta. Sus ojos helados y su voz serena, eran aterradores.

-Jamás vuelvas a hablar de mis padres en esos términos, Parkinson. Y agradece que la cabeza de la familia Malfoy no te oyó, porque estarías muerta en este momento, después de insultar a su esposo. _**Re—**_Antes de que continuara con el hechizo, lo llamó la voz de Harry, muy suavemente. -¿Draco?. ¿ Puedes dejar que el Profesor Dumbledore se haga cargo, por favor ?- El veela la dejó caer, guardó su varita y giró. – Harry...- El Gryffindor se adelantó y le tomó la mano. -¿Vienes conmigo a mi mesa?

Todo el comedor continuaba en silencio. El Director ordenó. – Severus, escolta a la Srta. Parkinson a mi oficina, después de la cena. Por supuesto, después de que se disculpe con el Profesor Malfoy y su esposo.

La Slytherin recobró sus ínfulas y reclamó. -¿Y Draco, no recibirá castigo por amenazarme?

Señorita Parkinson-. Dijo Dumbledore. – Debe saber que el Señor Malfoy es veela, y la Ley de los magos no se aplica a las criaturas mágicas….podría haberla mutilado y no tendría más castigo que retirarse a sus habitaciones con su pareja…Ah, por si no se dio cuenta, su pareja es el Señor Potter.

Y, sí, al demonio con la discreción.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews !!!**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 19:**

Había pasado ya el primer trimestre y el embarazo de Remus progresaba de maravillas, hasta esa tarde. El hombre lobo se apoyó pesadamente sobre el escritorio de su oficina. Las palabras escritas en el pergamino que estaba corrigiendo parecían desvanecerse; cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. 'Es sólo cansancio…es…' Comenzó a sentir que se le llenaba la boca de saliva. Trató de calmarse, pero entonces, una punzada aguda de dolor lo dobló…

¿Qué le sucedía? Un sudor fino y helado le cubrió la frente y le humedeció las palmas…

Abrió los ojos…debía buscar ayuda…Madam Pomfrey… sí. Con enorme esfuerzo se levantó de la silla y apoyándose en el escritorio dio un par de pasos…Otra vez, se le nubló la vista y otra punzada de dolor lo dejó sin aliento…

-¡Lucius!- Gimió, en un susurro…deseando que el llamado llegara hasta su esposo, que estaba con Albus y Zabini en Grimmauld Place. De pronto, pensar en Lucius le aclaró la mente…esto no era coincidencia…no.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó; juntó fuerzas y respondió. –Entre.

La cara amigable de Blaise Zabini se asomó, y en un instante, se transformó por la preocupación.

-¿Se siente mal, Profesor?- Con rapidez se acercó y lo ayudó a volver a la silla que acababa de dejar.

Remus asintió suavemente. -…Busca a Madam Pomfrey…por favor.

-No tardo-. Dijo Blaise, y salió corriendo hacia la Enfermería.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Está obsesionado con la traición de la familia Malfoy, realmente obsesionado-. Comentó el espía Zabini, en voz baja, antes de que el Director siguiera a Lucius Malfoy para volver a Hogwarts. –Creo que intentará algo contra Lucius, Albus…y pronto.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. –Yo también lo creo…

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Madam Pomfrey se encontró con un cuadro alarmante cuando entró a la oficina del Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin perder tiempo, se volvió hacia Blaise.

-Primero, ve a buscar a Draco Malfoy y dile que venga. Después, busca al Profesor Snape y dile que necesito a Lucius aquí, inmediatamente. ¡Corre!-.

Remus estaba en el piso, en posición fetal; respiraba dificultosamente, tenía las manos abiertas y extendidas sobre su pequeña pancita, como tratando de sentir a su bebé. Cuando oyó a Pomfrey, se le escapó un sollozo. –Poppy…si algo le pasa a mi bebé…

-Shhh…Remus, nada va a pasarle…ven, te ayudaré a llegar a tu cuarto…Dime, ¿qué es lo que sientes, hijo?- La bruja sabía que no podía hacer nada más, no podía arriesgarse a usar ningún hechizo con él en ese estado, necesitaba a Lucius y a Alastor. Con mucho cuidado lo ayudó a sentarse, y luego a pararse…

En ese momento, Draco y Blaise entraron a la oficina.

-¡Papá!-Exclamó Draco, acercándose, y buscando la fuente del malestar de Remus.

-Al cuarto de tus padres, Draco-. Ordenó la medimaga, y él, sin vacilar, lo cargó en sus brazos.

La presencia del veela tranquilizó muchísimo a Remus, quien comenzó con el relato de sus síntomas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El Patronus de Severus alcanzó a Lucius y a Albus a las puertas de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

'Por supuesto- pensó Dumbledore- no hay mejor venganza contra Lucius que dañar a Remus'.

Apenas un momento después, el veela se encontró a sí mismo abrazando a su inconsolable esposo.

-Ya pasó, amor, ya pasó-

-¡No, Lucius, no pasó!…me… duele…¡mi bebé, Lucius!

El veela levantó la vista hacia Madam Pomfrey, y la bruja contestó a la pregunta antes de que la expresara.

–Alastor está en camino.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Una hora más tarde, Remus se durmió en los brazos de Lucius, mientras Alastor, Albus, Severus y Madam Pomfrey discutían hipótesis en la sala de estar.

-Debemos examinar su sangre Pomfrey-. Dijo Moody. –Esto es obra de un veneno. No hay rastro de magia ajena a la pareja veela…y estoy tentado a pedirte que busques una variante del veneno invisible de Snape…

El mencionado abrió los ojos en clara demostración de revulsión…sí, Moody tenía razón…esto podía ser lo que habían estado esperando, esto era obra de alguno de los espías del Señor de las Tinieblas, y si el causante era un veneno, no tenían mucho tiempo.

-No perdamos tiempo, toma la muestra, Moody, yo prepararé las pociones reactivas-Apuntó Severus, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Draco acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Harry, y con ese movimiento amoroso le repetía una y otra vez que todo saldría bien. Ninguno de los dos quitaba la vista de las figuras que descansaban en la gran cama del centro del cuarto.

_No quiero ni imaginar lo que sufrirían Remus y Lucius si perdiesen al bebé_…Pensó Harry, sin darse cuenta de que apretaba el abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco…No se permitiría pensar más de ese modo, giró la cabeza sobre el regazo de su pareja y lo miró.

-Draco-. Susurró. Los ojos grises, preocupados y alertas se suavizaron, y sin palabras, el rubio se inclinó sobre su pareja, depositando en sus labios un beso de puro consuelo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-¡Quiero nombres, Severus!- El veela furioso necesitaba descargar la angustia y el terror del día anterior. Ahora que estaba seguro de que Remus estaba bien, y que percibía el latido del corazón de su bebé fuerte y claro, apenas apoyando la mano sobre el vientre de su esposo, ahora quería justicia: el o los responsables deberían pagar.

El Profesor de Pociones apretó los dientes, por supuesto no iba a darle los nombres de los sospechosos de envenenar a Remus Malfoy, no quería ver a los cuatro Slytherins muertos en la sala común, pero debería ofrecerle algo al furibundo veela.

-Te los daré, Lucius, pero primero quiero asegurarme…

-¡¿De qué, Severus!? ¿De ponerlos a salvo?- Golpeó con fuerza la mesa del laboratorio de pociones. –¡Casi matan a mi familia!- La angustia le apretó el pecho, y Severus comprendió que Lucius necesitaba vengarse, él no había estado para proteger a Remus y a su hijo. Toda la tarde y la mitad de la noche, hasta que Moody afirmó que ya no había peligro para ninguno de los dos, Lucius se había esforzado por ser una roca para su esposo, para Draco y para Harry…ahora necesitaba algún tipo de alivio.

-No. Quiero asegurarme de darte el nombre del culpable, aunque tú sabes que el verdadero culpable es el Señor de las Tinieblas, Lucius.

El veela comprendió que su amigo no iba a decir más, y sintió un tironcito de ansiedad proveniente de Remus -Gracias por el antídoto, Severus...-Se permitió respirar hondo y dejar el laboratorio rápidamente, para regresar junto a su familia, antes de que sus instintos vengativos se tornen muy evidentes para Remus, lo último que quería era preocuparlo, después del estrés de las últimas horas.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La mirada de Draco estaba fija sobre la tranquila superficie del lago. Harry, Hermione y Ron charlaban animadamente a unos pasos de distancia.

El instinto le decía al joven veela que aún no había demostrado a su pareja que era capaz de protegerlo y de defenderlo, pero la razón le respondía que tendría múltiples ocasiones para hacerlo en el futuro próximo y quién sabe cuántas veces más a lo largo de su vida. Era evidente que Harry lo amaba, y él, a su vez, adoraba a Harry. Entonces, ¿por qué no completar el Rito? ¿Acaso temía al rechazo? No, no era eso.

Hermione tomó coraje y se sentó junto al veela. –Oí que tus padres volvieron a dar clase hoy…

Draco sonrió y la miró. –No eres muy sutil, Hermione. ¿Qué quieres saber?- Preguntó.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que tienes razón…es sólo que veo que tus padres no se separaron ni un momento después del ataque…sin embargo, tú…Draco ¿por qué te mantienes a distancia de Harry? A veces, parece que lo vigilaras desde lejos…como si…como si no te sintieras digno de él-. Se detuvo en seco, abrió los ojos, sorprendida por sus propias palabras. –Perdóname, no debí-

-No, tienes razón…en verdad, estaba pensando en algo parecido…- No dijo más, pero en ese momento decidió que esa noche se dejaría llevar por el amor que le obsequiaba su Harry, no tenía sentido esperar más.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**El review de Sonkuchiki me decidió a subir este capítulo que, al final, tomó la forma que quiso, porque se negaba a dejarse escribir ... ¡Deberán esperar al próximo capítulo para presenciar la primera vez de Harry y Draco!**

**D.L.**


	20. Draco, el Protector

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**Muchas gracias a Sonkuchiki; a j.m.b; a Fran Ktrin Black; a Olimka; a rlucy; a arya-ellesmera...!!!!!!!!!!**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 20:**

'… _no tenía sentido esperar más.'_

Su Papá podía ayudarlo con esto; necesitaban un cuarto para ellos solos. Después de esta noche serían una pareja veela con su unión consumada, no iban a poder separarse. El pensamiento lo llenaba de alegría.

Hermione lo observaba, desde que se quedaron en silencio; intuitiva como siempre, dijo. –Ve a preparar todo, yo me aseguraré de que Harry esté entretenido hasta la cena.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, y salió disparado hacia las mazmorras.

**00000000000000000**

Esperó, escondido en la oscuridad del pasillo…todo el pasillo se sentía cargado de hechizos de seguridad, pero nada que su Señor no haya previsto. Por otro lado, las habitaciones…eran otra historia…no podía hacer más que esperar a que alguien con la sangre correcta abra la puerta y lo deje entrar…Él era muy paciente, ya llegaría el momento de escabullirse.

Sin embargo, de camino al castillo, no había podido evitar acercarse a observar al hijo del traidor, junto al lago, enredado con el hijo de James, dando asco.

¡Pobres idiotas, pronto serían huérfanos y ni se lo imaginaban!

Su hocico se torció…no había seguidor más fiel, con esta ofrenda, su Señor tendría que reconocerlo, él era el único merecedor de ser su mano derecha.

'Bueno, Peter, parece que no vas a tener que seguir esperando'…Se dijo, escuchando los ecos de unos pasos firmes en el pasillo y viendo que el que se acercaba no era otro que el hijo del traidor.

**000000000000**

-Harry me explicó que se pueden proyectar las imágenes sobre una pared blanca…¿tal vez podríamos modificar un Pensadero para que proyecte algún recuerdo seleccionado?..-Lucius se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, rumiando algunas palabras en voz baja.

Remus dejó de corregir un momento, pensando en la pregunta, pero lo interrumpió un golpe en la puerta. Se levantó, se acercó a la entrada con la varita en la mano, hizo un movimiento circular y apareció el escudo de armas de la familia Malfoy.

Draco.

Abrió la puerta y su hijo lo sorprendió entrando rápidamente, hablando sin parar; la sorpresa no le permitió cerrar antes de que el visitante que se escondía en el pasillo pudiera escabullirse y meterse bajo un armario.

-…¡Necesitamos un cuarto! Podría preparar la sala multipropósito, pero no quiero un lugar impersonal para completar el Rito, y tú me dijiste que arreglarías todo con el Director. ¿Podríamos tener una habitación extra aquí? No, pensándolo bien, no, ustedes no resistirían la tentación y nos espiarían. Y Severus como vecino, no. Debemos tener nuestras habitaciones. ¿Cerca de Gryyfindor? Supongo que a Harry le gust--La risa de Lucius tuvo tres efectos diferentes en los otros tres ocupantes de la sala de estar.

Draco se detuvo, y respiró hondo, era un manojo de nervios.

Remus sonrió serenamente, mirando a su hijo entre divertido y orgulloso.

Y Peter Petigrew afirmó su voluntad de acabar con el traidor de la manera más dolorosa: matando a su pareja y a su hijo nonato. No podía esperar, en cualquier momento, los hechizos que cubrían su olor y su magia, se debilitarían, debía actuar muy rápido y con la mayor precisión. Ahora, cuando el engendro se acerque al traidor, el hombre lobo quedaría a tiro... ¡Ahora! ¡Este era el momento!

En una fracción de segundo, una rata salió de su escondite, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un hombre sucio, regordete y de mirada enloquecida tomó su lugar; de entre su túnica sacó un puñal y se abalanzó contra el hombre lobo.

Draco estaba a punto de girar para acercarse a su padre, junto a la biblioteca, pero vio un movimiento extraño en el suelo y se volvió sobre su paso; al instante reconoció al animago y, en el mismo movimiento, se lanzó hacia adelante, para cubrir a su Papá.

-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!-Rugió la voz de la cabeza de la familia Malfoy.

La luz verde, impregnada en un furioso amarillo-blanco veela, dio de lleno en la espalda del mago regordete, y su cuerpo sin vida cayó a un lado, aún sosteniendo el puñal que una fracción de segundo antes había clavado en la espalda de Draco Malfoy.

**0000000000000000000**

-¡Vamos, tú lo sabes!- Insistió Harry.

Ron agregó. –Estaban hablando en voz baja y después él salió apurado sin besar a Harry. Algo está tramando, es indudable-. Miró a Hermione, con expresión ganadora.

Harry se rio fuerte, su amigo tenía razón, Draco no lo había besado antes de irse…raro, el veela t_enía _que dejarle su olor, no importaba cuánto tiempo iban a estar separados.

De repente, Harry sintió como si un bloque de hielo reemplazara sus entrañas, todo el interior de su cuerpo…eso era la muerte, estaba seguro, un frío peor que el de los dementores…¡Draco!

-¡Draco! ¡Draco, Draco,Dr-Dr-

-¡Ey, compañero, Harry! ¿Qué te sucede, Harry?- La voz asustada de Ron le llegaba de lejos, tenía que buscar a Draco, le ordenó a sus piernas que se muevan, que corran, mientras trataba frenéticamente de pensar…¿hacia dónde?...

-¡A las mazmorras, Harry!, Draco fue a ver a su padre- Agradecido, oyó la voz de Hermione, ahora sabía hacia dónde correr.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Falló.

Lord Voldemort supo exactamente cuándo la maldición se la vida de Petigrew, y a manos de quién: Lucius Malfoy. Solamente podía esperar a que la infeliz rata se haya llevado a alguno con él.

Esperaría un par de horas antes de llamar a Zabini. La posición de la mujer de Zabini en Hogwarts era una jugada maestra, Zabini tendría información de primera mano.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Prometido, el próximo capítulo será el de la 'gran noche' de Harry y Draco.**_

_**¡Pobre rubio bonito, se ha ganado completar el Rito sin sentirse inadecuado para su Harry! **_

_**Y, sí ha sido corto….hasta diría muy corto, pero el que viene será kilométrico…¡palabra de honor!**_

_**D.L.**_


	21. Iba a decir viejo, Molly

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**Muchas gracias por TODOS los reviews**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 21:**

Al mismo tiempo que Severus Snape emergía de las escaleras provenientes de las mazmorras, tres personas entraban por la puerta principal del castillo.

-Severus-. Susurró el hombre mayor. -¿Alguna novedad?

El Profesor inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. -Molly...William...No, Arthur, voy camino a la Enfermería...-. Siguió caminando junto a la mujer, mientras los otros dos se dirigían hacia la oficina del Director.

-Iré contigo, querido, Arthur y Bill tienen asuntos con Albus...Bill se quedará en Hogwarts...

Severus Snape cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo...justo lo que necesitaba.

Molly Weasley no había criado a sus hijos para verlos infelices, y por la razón que fuese, Bill estaba completamente obnubilado por este mago. Ella observó la reacción a su comentario y le tomó el brazo, con suavidad.

-Severus...- Dijo, mirando alrededor y asegurándose de que no había nadie en las cercanías. El mago se detuvo y la miró. -Mis hijos serán siempre mis niños, aún cuando se enamoren, se casen, tengan sus propios hijos...Bill ya no es un niño...-El Profesor intentó zafarse, pero ella le apretó el brazo. -Escúchame, Severus-. Lo reprendió. -Bill no es un niño y sus sentimientos por ti son genuinos-. Bajó la voz, y agregó. -Ni se te ocurra hacerlo sufrir. Si él se acerca a ti, más te vale no rechazarlo. He visto cómo lo miras, hijo, he visto que él no está solo con sus sentimientos, ten el valor de aceptarlo y te daré la bienvenida a mi familia; pero si lo rechazas...-. Con esa advertencia, Molly entró a la Enfermería, dejando a Snape, parado, en medio del pasillo.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Lucius Malfoy sintió que un enorme alivio lo invadía. A unos metros, podía ver clara mente que la magia de la unión veela de su hijo y su pareja actuaba sin pausa, ante la total inconsciencia de Harry Potter, que no dejaba de hablarle dulcemente a su Draco, ni de acariciarle la mano que llevaba el anillo de compromiso.

_-...y nunca hicimos planes para el futuro...apenas te despiertes haremos planes. Tenemos que tener planes, Draco...¿qué haremos cuando dejemos Hogwarts? ¿Ves? Tú quieres ser Sanador, y vas a serlo...el mejor...Sanador de Niños..._- Harry apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su veela. Escuchar los latidos de su corazón lo tranquilizaba. _-¿Vamos a casarnos enseguida, Draco? ¿qué crees, después de que me deshaga de Voldemort? ¿cuántos niños tendremos, amor? ¿quieres hacer planes conmigo...?_-La voz fue haciéndose más y más suave...Lucius notó que la cabeza de Harry se había quedado quieta, y se acercó. La magia veela seguía su curso, era tal como su padre se lo había explicado: el veela expelía toda influencia nociva y la magia de su pareja ayudaba a apurar el proceso de sanación, pero el asombro de Lucius se debía a que eso sucedía con años de vínculo, y ellos ni siquiera habían consumado su unión. Se sentó del otro lado de la cama, dispuesto a velarles el sueño a ambos.

Apenas clareaba cuando Molly entró a la Enfermería y se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama ocupada, al fondo. Sonrió tentativamente al rubio sentado del otro lado y dijo en voz baja.

-Buen día, señor Malfoy. ¿Cómo está Draco?

-Buen día, Señora Weasley-. Respondió él, con la voz un tanto ronca. –Duerme...está sanando, Harry y su magia lo están sanando...-Terminó, mirándolos con afecto.

Molly suspiró. -¿Me permite quedarme con ellos?

El veela inclinó la cabeza; la bruja tomó una silla y se acomodó junto a la cama.

-Lucius, nosotros nos quedaremos con los chicos, ¿por qué no vas a despertar a Remus?- La voz profunda de Severus agregó, dando la vuelta y parándose junto a su amigo. –No te digo que vayas a descansar porque sé que no lo harás, pero Remus se pondrá muy mal si no te ve cuando despierte. Moody debió darle una poción, anoche.

Sin más, Lucius se puso de pie, acarició la frente de Draco y dejó la sala.

Molly pasó la mirada de los chicos a Severus; el mago la sintió y se volvió a enfrentarla.

-¿Cómo puedes aprobarlo...? Soy-

Molly se apresuró a interrumpir. -Un buen hombre. El pasado ya no cuenta...

Severus hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, muy a pesar suyo. -Iba a decir viejo, Molly...

Cccccccccccccccccc

Lucius sintió que su mundo volvía a estar bien. Allí estaba su esposo, profundamente dormido, con una mano apoyada sobre el vientre y la otra estirada, como buscando algo del otro lado de la cama. Se desvistió, tomó la mano y la apoyó contra su pecho, acostándose junto a Remus.

Todo lo vivido en la tarde del día anterior volvió a pasarle en un flash brillante, detrás de los párpados cerrados: Petigrew levantando la daga, Draco saltando delante de Remus, la rata apuñalando a su pequeño...Casi los había perdido, otra vez...

Los labios de Remus besaron un párpado primero y luego el otro, tomó la mano y la llevó, apoyándola contra su pecho.

-Siéntelo, amor. Estoy bien. Abre los ojos, por favor-. Lucius abrió los ojos y la angustia que los inundaban le estrujó las entrañas a Remus. -¿Draco?

Eso pareció aliviar la carga del veela.

-Duerme, Harry duerme con él. Está sanando-. Una ligera sonrisa relajó aún más sus rasgos. -Tienen un vínculo muy poderoso. Actúa como si fuesen una pareja de años, deberías verlos...

-¿Poppy está con ellos?

-No. Severus y Molly Weasley-. Remus le buscó los labios, con suavidad, pero luego la lengua de su dominante y sus manos posesivas, en la nuca y en la cadera, le recordaron que la mejor manera de tranquilizar a un veela era renovar la unión. Se separó apenas y dijo, casi jadeando. -Soy tuyo Lucius. Déjame demostrártelo.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccc

'_**SIRIUS BLACK INOCENTE'**_

_**El Ministerio de la Magia reconoce haber condenado injustamente a Lord Black…**_

Ron Weasley le pasó el Profeta a sus hermanos, unos asientos más lejos en la mesa Gryffindor. -¿Pasaste por la Enfermería esta mañana?- Preguntó a su novia, que se sentaba frente a él en ese momento, y recorría con la vista el enorme titular en la tapa del periódico.

-Sí, pero Madam Pomfrey no me dejó ver ni a Draco ni a Harry. Dijo que tu madre estaban con ellos...Mira...el Director y Bill...- Le señaló la entrada del comedor. -¿Sabías que vendría?

-No...aunque mamá dijo algo de reemplazo...¿crees que reemplazará a alguien? Lucius reemplaza a Remus, no hay nadie más.

-Sí, a Hagrid-. Interrumpió Ginny, sentándose junto a su hermano. -Anoche vimos que Hagrid salía del castillo con ropas de viaje.

-¿Anoche, a qué hora? ¿y quiénes 'vimos'?- Preguntó Ron.

-Anoche, Ron. Neville y yo usamos la capa de Harry..

-¡Tú la tienes!- Ron levantó la voz y Hermione le propinó un soberano codazo. Ginny continuó, en voz baja y amenazante.

-Si gritas no te contaré lo que vimos-. Su hermano mordió una tostada y masticó con fuerza. -Bueno. Después de que McGonagall nos dejara en la sala común, Neville y yo quisimos ir a la Enfermería a ver a Draco y a Harry, pero no pudimos. Nos topamos con Hagrid y el Director, a mitad de camino. Dumbledore lo acompañaba y le decía que no se preocupe, que Bill era muy paciente con las criaturas mágicas...Después nos señaló y dijo que todo estaba bien en la Enfermería y que el sueño era una bendición para los jóvenes o algo así, no oímos más porque volvimos corriendo a la sala común.

-Bueno, yo sé que Remus no quería dejar a los chicos solos y que Moody debió darle una poción sedante, porque Lucius tuvo que presentar el caso en el Ministerio-. Hermione señaló el periódico. –Todo ha salido a la luz, ahora el mundo mágico conoce la situación familiar de los Malfoy...

-¿Pero por qué Lucius debió ir al Ministerio?- Preguntó Neville, en un susurro.

-¡Porque mató a Petigrew!- Replicó Ron.

-¡Pero es un veela que defendió a su esposo!-Dijo Neville.

-Sí, y por eso ahora puede estar con Draco-. Los tranquilizó Hermione. -Vamos, a ver si nos dejan pasar aunque sea unos minutos...

cccccccccccccccccccccc

Harry despertó de un sueño precioso...a una realidad aún mejor: los ojos grises de Draco lo miraban con adoración, y la sonrisa del veela le cortó la respiración. Era tan hermoso, tan hermoso...Tragó saliva y tartamudeó. -¿Ccómo te sientes?

Draco pensó la respuesta, respiró hondo, se movió un poquito...nada. -Muy bien...como si hubiese descansado muchas horas...estoy muy bien-. Incrédulo, intentó sentarse, pero la voz de su papá lo detuvo.

-Espera, hijo. No te apures. Déjeme llamar a Madam Pomfrey.

-No es necesario, Remus. ¿Cómo se siente, señor Malfoy?- Preguntó la medimaga, varita en mano y acercándose a la cama.

-De verdad, muy bien.

-Hmmm-. La bruja hizo algunos movimientos de varita y murmuró varios hechizos. Satisfecha, dio un paso atrás.

Harry y Remus la miraban expectantes, en cambio Draco sonreía tranquilo.

-Como nuevo-. Dijo Pomfrey. -Puede irse. De todos modos, le recomiendo una cena ligera en su cuarto y que recién mañana se reintegre a la actividad del colegio.

-¿Cena?- Preguntó Harry.

-Sí, hijo. Hace casi veinticuatro horas que duermen. No quisimos molestarlos ni moverte a ti. Lucius explicó que tu cercanía física y la magia de la unión veela fueron los motivos de la recuperación rápida de Draco.

El veela le tomó la mano a su pareja y le besó los nudillos. -Gracias...

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, los labios de Draco contra su piel y el tono de la voz elevaron su temperatura instantáneamente.

Remus sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, alcanzándole una muda de ropa a su hijastro. -Aquí tienes. Cámbiate, Harry y yo te esperaremos. Los acompañaré a sus nuevas habitaciones.

-¿Tenemos nuevas habitaciones?- Preguntó Harry, asombrado.

Remus apoyó ambas manos sobre su vientre, su bebé se movió con ganas. -Así es. Sus cosas ya están allí. Son vecinas a las nuestras, en las mazmorras.

**_¡Vamos, ya saben lo que viene en el próximo capítulo!_**

**_D.L._**


	22. Capítulo 22: Uno

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**¡Muchas gracias por TODOS los reviews!**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 22:**

Después de mostrarles sus nuevas habitaciones, Remus los dejó solos.

Draco tomó una mano de Harry y lo llevó al cuarto.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, cerró la puerta y se acercó más; le tomó la otra mano y sonrió apenas, al ver que su pareja tenía los ojos cerrados y que había bajado levemente la cabeza. El veela apoyó su frente en la de Harry y cerró los ojos.

Con dulzura dijo: -Harry...-, pero no pudo seguir porque la respiración de Harry se hizo más superficial, sus latidos se aceleraron y emitió una ola de calor que lo envolvió completamente.

No era necesario decir nada. Los labios de Draco buscaron lentamente los de Harry, y lo besó con suavidad, sin apuro, y esos labios le respondieron ávidos, abriéndose para él. Fue un beso interminable, porque cuando los labios de Draco intentaban retirarse, los de Harry los seguían; y cuando la lengua de Harry dejaba de explorar la boca de Draco, la de Draco se adueñaba de la boca de Harry.

Siguieron allí, parados junto a la puerta, besándose, un largo rato, hasta que Harry pareció recobrar el sentido. Volvió a la posición inicial, apoyó su frente en la de Draco y preguntó, muy despacio: -¿Estás bien, de verdad?

El veela deslizó ambas manos por la cintura de su pareja, siguió por su espalda, una subió hasta el cabello negro y la otra levantó la barbilla de Harry para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nunca estuve mejor...-.

Los ojos de Harry ardían, y al parecer, su boca también, pues se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua y Draco sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, hacía un nudo en su garganta y le secaba completamente la boca...si Harry seguía mirándolo así, no iba a poder ser lo cuidadoso y paciente que planeaba ser, la primera vez...

-Harry...-Casi gimió, y toda reserva y temor en Harry se evaporaron.

-Sí...- Respondió, tomando la iniciativa. Caminó hacia la cama, en el centro del cuarto. Tembloroso, pero decidido, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, una prenda trás otra.

Ver que su compañero escogido deseaba completar el vínculo, desató los instintos dominantes del veela: sus pupilas se dilataron, y sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry con admiración y urgencia...empezando por el dragón blanco que descansaba sobre su pecho y transitándolo entero. Con dos pasos, estuvo a centímetros de distancia, sólo necesitaba un movimiento de su pareja, Harry tenía que iniciar el contacto íntimo; ese era el último límite del dominante.

Harry comprendió. Si él, aún ahora, no quisiera seguir...Draco no lo obligaría...¡Y Draco lo deseaba! Podía verlo en sus ojos oscuros, brillantes; podía sentirlo en las ondas de magia que, contenidas, esperaban a que él tendiese la mano hacia su veela...

Y lo hizo. Tomó la mano de Draco y la colocó sobre su pecho.

-Tócame, Draco...

Desató la pasión del veela con una fuerza incontenible; ¡y cómo agradeció, después, la charla que había tenido con Lucius esa noche en Grimmauld Place!

El padre de su Draco le había explicado que para que el vínculo se completara, debía haber sangre, dolor, placer y confianza total de su parte; le había dicho que su veela iba a actuar por instinto de una manera absoluta y que esa iba a ser la mayor de las pruebas para su sumisión, porque Draco iba a tomarlo.

Y Draco lo tomó. Pero si así era el instinto, Harry estaba más que dispuesto a que se apoderara de su amor el resto de sus vidas; porque sí, dolió, y sí, hubo sangre; pero las caricias y los besos y los gemidos de Draco hicieron que esa primera vez -para ambos-fuera dulce; porque la mirada del veela al penetrarlo lo hizo sentirse atravesado de amor, y el beso desesperado cuando acabo dentro suyo le dijo que eran uno, de verdad.

Harry nunca se había sentido parte de nada...hasta ahora. Ahora le pertenecía a Draco.

La mirada gris adorada recobró sentido, y rebosaba de amor. Un sólido sentimiento de posesión tomó lugar en el núcleo mágico de Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy se le había entregado a cambio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_Puede parecer breve, pero nada quedaba bien despues de esa escena ! _**

**_Así que, quedó allí...en un después para la imaginación..._**

**_Hasta el próximo._**

**_D.L_**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, por supuesto...**

**Muchas gracias por TODOS los reviews**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capítulo 23**

¿Qué lo llevó a la cabaña del gigante, qué buscaba? Severus Snape dudó, con la mano levantada para golpear la gruesa puerta de madera. Bajó la mano y tomó aire, después giró, para volver sobre sus pasos.

-¿Severus?- La voz de Bill lo sorprendió, justo delante suyo. Había estado tan ensimismado con su lucha interna que no había visto al joven mago, parado a unos metros, observándolo. -¿Te ofrezco una taza de té?

El Profesor de Pociones sintió que la mirada azul esquivaba la suya; el pelirrojo siguió caminando, pasó a su lado y abrió la puerta que él mismo había estado contemplando hacía cinco minutos. Nunca había pasado eso, William nunca había bajado la vista ante él. Sin dudar, respondió: -Será bienvenida.

Bill giró, sorprendido, y sonrió.

-Adelante, pasa. Siéntate. Tengo unas masas que me mandó mamá.

Con el té servido, y sentados cerca del fuego, Severus miró de frente al joven mago.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas de mi?- Dijo. Otra vez, la mirada de Bill se cerró para él, y eso le molestó enormemente a Snape.

-Mírame-. Ordenó.

El tono imperativo fue una bofetada para Bill. El pelirrojo apoyó su jarrito, se irguió con todo su orgullo de hombre, de mago, de Weasley, de sangre pura y de enamorado; y le devolvió una mirada helada a Severus Snape.

-No espero nada, Severus. Has dejado claro que no debo esperar nada. Además, - Se levantó. -No soy tu alumno y tú no eres mi jefe, como para ordenarme qué hacer-. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. -Si no te molesta, preferiría tomar mi té a solas-.

El Profesor de Pociones respiró hondo, se puso de pie y en un par de trancos estuvo frente al joven mago; tragó saliva, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba a cambiar su vida, la del hombre que tenía delante...y quién sabe cuántas más. Volvió a clavarle la mirada. Y no, no era hielo, era fuego; Bill se había sentido rechazado, menospreciado, por eso ahora esa mirada lo desafiaba y le decía: 'Tú te lo pierdes'

¡Snape podía leerlo tan claramente! Y, bueno, por eso, por fin, iba a darle lo que quería.

Con un movimiento de varita, cerró la puerta, con fuerza. Bill ni se inmutó, siguió mirándolo a los ojos y retándolo.

Severus se aferró a los largos cabellos, cerró los puños y jaló. Su boca quedó a escasos milímetros de la de Bill. -Tú no bajarás la mirada, jamás, ni ante mi ni ante nadie-.

Y acto seguido besó a su William.

**xxxxxx**

-Draco, está a diez metros, vamos-. Dijo Blaise, exasperado, tironeando del Slytherin hacia su mesa en el comedor. -Ya pasaron dos meses, tu padre dice que tienes que ayudarlo-.

-Mi padre puede decir lo que quiera, pero él no sabe...nuestro vínculo es muy nuevo.

Bueno, ¡suéltame!

-Lo que pasa es que quieres seguir toqueteando a Harry...¡vamos, recién se levantan, Draco! ¿Cómo harás hoy? Mira que hay reunión esta noche-. Esto último lo preguntó en un murmullo.

El rubio lo miró con desdén. -No me alejaré de mi pareja, ¿entendido?

Blaise negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, con el quejoso veela al lado.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry y sus dos mejores amigos también hablaban de la reunión de esa noche.

-Es serio, escuché a Bill en la sala de Profesores-. Decía Ron.

-¿En la sala de Profesores?- Inquirió Harry.

Ron se señaló la insignia de Prefecto. Su amigo hizo un movimiento de asentimiento y el pelirrojo continuó. -Cuando fui a explicarle a McGonagall por qué tenemos 10 puntos menos esta mañana... -Dijo, lanzándole una mirada de furia a su hermana y a Neville, que ni se dieron por enterados. -Bueno, sigo…Bill decía que Sev- ¡Aj!...digo Snape, fue llamado...y que el espía vendría a una reunión.

Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron a la mesa de los Profesores, estaban todos menos el Profesor de Pociones. Bill Weasley jugueteaba con la comida, distraídamente, mientras Martina Zabini trataba de animarlo; Dumbledore cuchicheaba con McGonagall y Lucius charlaba tranquilamente con su esposo, acariciándole la mano izquierda -en un gesto que Hermione observaba frecuentemente en Draco-, el veela parecía solazarse en la certeza de su vínculo.

-Ustedes saben que les informaré lo que se decida-. Los tranquilizó Harry, riendo al ver que Zabini hacía gestos con las manos y tenía la cara colorada. Debería invitarlo a la mesa de Gryffindor para la cena, aunque sólo fuera para que que pueda descansar de las escaramuzas que sostenía con Draco. Además, eso significaba que Draco también vendría...y podrían estar cerca y tocarse, y acariciarse y...

-¡Harry!- La voz de Ron lo sobresaltó. -Compañero, no hace ni diez minutos que te separaste del hurón, ¿y ya estás mirándolo con cara de ternero degollado?

-¡Ron, déjalo! Ya de por sí están forzando el vínculo, no es extraño que les cueste.

Harry se ruborizó. A decir verdad, ya no era tan incómodo estar separado de Draco, pero necesitaba verlo...y la vista llevaba al recuerdo, al deseo, y si se dejaba llevar más allá, cualquier contacto con Draco potenciaba su propia necesidad de saciar a su veela, y no era raro que terminaran perdiéndose alguna clase.

Sus padres comprendían, el Director también, por supuesto; pero se habían comprometido a trabajar para aumentar la distancia física entre ellos y el período de tiempo entre demostraciones de afecto. Hermione, Ron y Blaise trataban de ayudarlos, pero Harry sospechaba que a él le estaba costando más que a Draco.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dumbledore los hizo llamar a su oficina, tenían asuntos que tratar antes de la reunión de la Orden.

-**No**-. La palabra resonó, fuerte, clara, terminante. Se hizo un silencio doloroso.

-Harry...-Susurró Draco.

-No, no permitiré que te arriesgues de ese modo-. Dijo Harry, sin pestañear. Era su última palabra.

Draco lo comprendió. Sin decir más, salió de la oficina de Dumbledore y cerró completamente la conexión mental que tenía con su pareja.

Harry apretó con fuerza los labios, no podía sentir a Draco en su cabeza, sólo el calor en el pecho le decía que su veela estaba vivo, nada más.

Remus se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a Lucius. -Voy a buscarlo-. Miró a Harry con un dejo de reproche, pero el rubio veela lo tranquilizó con una caricia en la pancita que se adivinaba bajo la túnica amplia.

Una vez que Remus y Dumbledore los dejaron solos, Lucius preguntó. -¿Por qué, Harry? Sé que tú comprendes que ordenándole a Draco que no participe en la defensa de Hogwarts no le dejas otra opción. ¿Sabes que estás condenándolo a sufrir porque no estará para defenderte, sabes que si te pasa algo se sentirá tan culpable que querrá buscar un castigo?

Un sollozo ahogado sorprendió completamente a Lucius; le tomó la barbilla y la levantó cariñosamente, para poder verlo a la cara, Harry tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de tristeza devastadora.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo?- Murmuró el hombre, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Harry se dejó consolar y respondió, entre sollozos.

-No puedo, Lucius...no puedo otra vez...

El veela le despejó la cara y le instó a seguir.

-La otra vez, cuando Petigrew intentó matarlo...fue horrible, Lucius. Draco no estaba más en mi pecho, sólo hielo, vacío...-Sollozó con fuerza. -Draco no estaba más, no podía sentirlo...Lucius.

El veela comprendió.

-Habla con él, explícale, Harry. Cuando las cosas no se explican, por más buena intención detrás, pueden dañar seriamente las relaciones. Draco es un veela, es muy poderoso, pero su fortaleza y su debilidad eres tú, hijo; tus palabras pueden ser muy dañinas y puedes lastimarlo como nada ni nadie. Habla con él.

Harry asintió, iría a buscarlo para explicarle, antes de la reunión de la Orden.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxDulzura Letal, 10 de junio de 2012 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
